


Not Quite Human

by BedeWhinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Graphic Violence, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam gets tortured, Worried Dean Winchester, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 46,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedeWhinchester/pseuds/BedeWhinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam vanishes on a hunt, Dean and Cas race to find him - but he's not being held by the usual suspects and they're running out of ideas and time.<br/>Sam wakes to find himself in a world of violence and bravado, unlike anything he's ever seen or experienced. With the help of another prisoner, Sam will need to learn the culture and find a way home while saving both him and the only person willing to risk everything for a mortal human...even if it means he's going back to his brother not quite the same as when he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're not in Kansas anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short starter. I'm still playing around with figuring this out. I'm hoping to have daily updates.

"Anything new in the research department? Any idea on what we're dealing with?" Dean glanced at his brother, a frown on his face.  He made a sharp turn to the left and rolled to a stop, the low pinging of the engine as it cooled loud in the minute silence. 

"There isn't too much on what happened. Just what we saw in the paper, a single person dead. Drained. I did talk to some of the locals and no one noticed anyone strange in the area. One of the ladies from the auxiliary said the house where the first victim lived had been the site of a gruesome murder a number of years ago, but that was it." Sam glanced up from his laptop to eye his brother in the driver seat. He glanced forward to the run down building in front of them. "I still say its a vengeful spirit."

"Awesome." Dean shook his head. "Alright lets go salt and burn this bastard before we head back."

Sam grunted in agreement and tucked his laptop away before getting out the Impala. He shivered at the icy wind blowing down his collar and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Hunching his shoulders did little to ease the chill but it was better than nothing. With shotgun in hand, he followed Dean up the crumbling stairs. Dust and cobwebs clung to the old building as they crept forward.

I'll head upstairs." Dean gestured toward the rickety metal stairs.

Sam nodded absently as he headed further down the hallway. Plaster crunched beneath his booted feet as he moved through the shadows, his eyes scanning every corner. Peeking into room after room, Sam tensed. The hairs on the back of his neck standing up as he paused and turned slowly. A shadow moved, the figure stepping forward one hand raised. Sam raised the shotgun and fired almost simultaneously as a bolt of white hot light hit him square in the chest sending him careening back into a wall. His head made a sickening thud against the concrete, the furious roar of his brother's voice fading into the darkness pulling him deeper into its clutches.

~*~

His head pounding Sam blinked against the dizziness as he shifted on the hard floor. From a distance he could hear the sounds of a thunderstorm, the crashing of thunder, the fizz of lightning. The sounds were nearly drowned out by the screams of agony from somewhere closer.  
Inhaling he winced at the pain slicing through his body as he struggled into a sitting position. The rattle of chains drew his eye and he stared at the metal cuff around his ankle, the carvings on it unfamiliar. From beyond the shadows, he could hear the pained rasp of breathing. “Hello?” Sam whispered looking around.  
Light splintered, dancing across the shadows briefly and he met the stare of a figure curled into a fetal position across from him. Bruises mottled her face, the pale blue of her eyes almost drowned out by the swelling, blood dripped down her foreheard and a jagged cut ran the length of her jaw down to the chain wrapped around her neck.  
She shifted, easing into a sitting position and inhaled a weak breath. Her voice was soft, lilting like music he’d never heard when she spoke and he felt a pull toward her even if he didn’t understand the words. Who was she? And where the Hell was he?


	2. Misery loves company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets the first real glimpse of where he is and wishes he was anywhere else...even the cage.  
> Dean and Cas begin the search for Sam without a clue to go on and with no one talking its going to be a long hunt for Dean's brother.

"Fuck!" Dean screamed as he threw the crowbar across the room. His heart racing he spun around, searching every nook and cranny. Silence throbbed around him, broken only by the dull throb of his pulse in his ears. "SAM! SAMMY!"

Whirling on one booted heel, Dean headed back along the corridor, the hunt forgotten. Sam had to be here. He had to be. An hour later, sweat dripping down his temple, Dean stared at the building, his ass pressed against the hood of the Impala. A heavy weight settled on his chest, tightening with each passing second as he trembled. Above his head, the clouds opened up, rain sluicing down over him, soaking him to the bone almost immediately.

"Dean?" Cas's calm voice behind him drew his attention and he turned to look at his angel. "Where's Sam? Shouldn't he be here? Dean?"

"He's gone." Dean's voice cracked as he waved at the building.

"I do not sense him." Cas frowned, his head tilted a bit. The flutter of his wings the only sound before he vanished only to reappear right in front of Dean. "You must tell me everything."

"I don't know. There was a ghost. It was supposed to be a simple salt and burn. I heard him crash into the wall, the screech of the ghost weird. When I came around the corner, there was a bright light and then nothing. Sam was gone."

"Do you think it to be demons?" Cas frowned. "I have heard nothing from Heaven."

"Don't know, don't care." Dean shrugged his shoulders, a hard, furious look crossing his face. "But I can promise you I will find out."

Cas nodded and teleported into the front seat next to Dean. The powerful engine roared to life as the man cranked it over and spun out of the parking lot. He would find Sam, and whoever took him was going to pay.

 

~*~

Curling into himself, Sam tensed at the heavy tread of footsteps. From across the room the pained whimpers drifted in the darkness. The groan of the door drew his attention and he felt a bolt of fear as a pair of red eyes blinked from next to the widening opening. Soft, almost seductive the sound of a woman's voice filled the room as the door was pushed open. Nails clicked on the stone floor as a woman stepped into view, firelight danced across her bare flesh. The massive dog at her side bristled, his teeth bared as he growled low, saliva dripping onto the floor as he stared at the curled lump Sam shared his cell with.

His breath caught in his throat as he watched the woman advance a hard knot forming in his throat. When his cellmate shifted, forcing her weight up onto her forearms, the dog lunged forward, snapping its powerful jaws right next to her head. The woman spat out a mangled sentence even as their guard chuckled and kicked her. "Hey!" Sam winced at the bite of the metal around his wrists as he lunged forward, his breath stuttering as the dog turned its attention to him. It growled, the low rumble vibrating through the shadows to shake the floor beneath him. A sharp command drew the dog back to heel and Sam stared at the woman standing over them. With a twisted smirk she grabbed the other woman's head and lifted it. 

Her words were terse, filled with banked violence and hatred, making his stomach twist with the urge to vomit. Sam shifted again, pulling on his chains only to stop at the weak flailing of a hand from his cellmate.

A weak wave of her hand drew his attention to his cellmate as she spoke something before climbing to her knees. He winced as she took the backhand from the other woman, her body crashing into the wall. Blood smeared across the surface as she slid down the wall. _"_ Please, please, stop. Leave her alone." The words stumbled over themselves as he watched the dog pace forward. Clear blue eyes met his, the warmth tinged with agony in them breaking his heart. He closed his eyes as the dog lunged forward, his massive jaws closing down around the woman's shoulder. Screams of agony ripped through the air as she was shaken, her body bashing into the wall, the smell of blood filling his nose as she was dragged from the cell.

He glanced up into a pair of dark eyes that appraised him coldly as she walked closer to him. His head swam as she grabbed him, slamming his body into the wall behind him. Her lips brushed his jaw as she leaned closer to him, her whisper soft, almost tender before she tossed him aside. The crunch of bones and the smell of blood following him into the darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to do a weekly update on this story. I'm also working on another story! Comments are always welcomed.


	3. A Living Nightmare?

_"A simple salt and burn, Sammy. Don't forget the pie." The purr of an engine filled his head as the Impala rolled down the highway, Dean in the driver's seat. "Hey Sammy, driver picks the music."  "You forgot the pie! Sammy how could you?"  
_

_"Should call Cas. Watcha got Sam? What's the lore? My God, Sammy, you're an encyclopedia of weirdness."_

_"Sam, just relax. It'll be fine. I will watch over him." Cas stood stoically, his face expressionless as Dean climbed behind the wheel, leaving Sam alone in the motel room._

Like a slideshow set on repeat, the images, the voices danced through Sam's mind as time dragged by. Silent prayers and pleadings for help had gone unanswered and Sam sank deeper into the memories to escape the near constant torture and degradation of his captivity. Time, it seemed had stopped, he had no idea how long he'd been there and there was no one to tell him the answer. His body jerked at the clap of thunder, lightening flashing in the sky. Instantly any hint of the memories faded, replaced instead by the cold reality. He shivered at the chill crawling along his spine and braced himself. A glance revealed little, beyond the reality he only had a small portion of his vision.

Huddled in the corner, Sam pressed his hands over his ears at the bone chilling screams and howls from beyond the door of his new 'home'. Flickering lights heralded the arrival of a guard and he inched back against the cold stone of the wall. Every bone ached, his chest felt like it was on fire, and the smell of his own blood filled his head. Biting his lip to still the moan of agony as the door swung inward, Sam eyed the other occupant of the cell, would it be her or him they came for? He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.  
She hadn't moved since she'd been brought back in. The two guards throwing her in like a sack of trash. The tangled mop of her hair was caked with blood, her clothing shredded. Blood crusted what he could see of her pale skin, broken by the curving black lines of a tattoo along her shoulders, down her ribs. What they were looking for he didn't know, or really care. A booted foot kicked him and he glanced upward through swollen flesh, his vision tinged with red.  
He swallowed against the growing lump in his throat at the tall male standing eyeing him. There was something in the dark eyes staring at him that made him wish he was back in the cage, back getting shredded by Lucifer. A fine tremble raced through is battered frame and he bit his cheek. "Dean." The silent plea was only met with silence. 

The male spoke over his shoulder before grabbing a hold of Sam's shoulder, lifting him a few inches before shoving him back into the corner. Cruel, cold the laughter filled the room as his companion stepped forward. _What now?_ The vague thought drifted through the haze in his head as Sam whimpered. The grating of bone on bone loud in his ears as the two men moved forward to drag him from the corner, their laughter almost drowned out by the roaring in his ears. Would they kill him? Or was it something worse? Searing agony washed over his as he was ruthlessly stripped, the chains around his wrists wrapped up around his neck before he was dragged across the room. With each jarring step his left leg screamed in protest and he realized the bone was snapped. He gasped, struggling to pull in enough air, the chain cutting into his throat as they used it to pull. Just as the door swung further inward, the two men froze dropping him.

From behind them, the feminine voice spoke something and the two men whirled with furious snarls. She shook her head, spitting out a mouthful of blood and repeated her words a sneer crossing her face as she glanced between the two men and him. Sam watched them stalk away from him and winced as they kicked at the woman. She laughed, a strange, strangled sound that drew their captor's ire. Kick after kick rained down upon her but she kept repeating the same words over and over again. "No! Stop. Just leave her alone!" Crying out, Sam struggled to get his bearings, to get himself up off the floor.

Sam hissed at the blow as his head was snapped back, the massive fist plowing into his face. He could hear the bones crack, feel the agony as his jaw snapped and cried out. Spots flashed before him as he struggled to stay awake. He moaned when his chains were jerked upward, his arms stretched over his head painfully, with a grateful sigh, he sank into the calming weight of nothing.

~*~

"You should not anger them." Soft fingers trailing through his hair pulled Sam from the warm haze of unconsciousness. "It will not go well for you."

"What?" Sam slurred the words out. His fingers clenching with each brush of her fingers. Warmth soaked through his skin and he shifted, only realizing after she'd grabbed him, he was laying with his head in her lap. His eyes burned with unshed tears at the gentle, almost kind drag of nails across his scalp. Gentle fingers combing through the knots in his hair, brushing over the cuts and bruises beneath the dark strands. "Hell has no idea." he whispered under his breath. As bad as the cage had been, this was worse.

"They were not too pleased at what they perceived as your refusal."

"Whoa." Sam twisted, crying out at a fresh wave of agony as he lifted his head to meet her stare. "I can understand you."

"Of course you can. It is the nature of the beast as it were." The woman offered what would be a smile. "Your mind began to recognize our tongue, it is not uncommon. Many captives do it."

"How long..." Sam licked his lips, uncertain as he glanced around. Faint light filled the room, the flickering of the fires pushed back a bit. "Um."

"You wish to know how long you've been here. I'm not certain how long it would be in your time, but in mine?" she offered a quick shrug. "You have been here four cycles of the moon. We're in the fifth. Tomorrow will be a full moon."

"Where is here?" Inching away from her, Sam pulled himself into a sitting position, leaning heavily on the wall. "And why aren't they in here?"

"This is Brattahild, city of the Living. I am afraid is far from your mortal realm. My kind have claimed this place - it was once a favorite of Tyr, of Loki. Then they fell and the _úlfheðinn_ took it over. Now it is a ruin of all that was once sacred."

"Tyr? Loki?" Sam's mind raced. "Pagan gods."

"They were. Now they are no more. You should rest."

"How long until the guards come back?" Could he get out in time? Would there be some way to maybe summon...

"They are close. Do not fear, they will not use you." She offered a sad smile. "I tricked them."

"What? How? Why?" Sam felt the tiny spark of anger flare as he stared at her.

"Calm yourself," she moved, a wince crossing her face with the movement. He glanced down and noted the wounds had started to heal on her body, but by no means was she healed. Bite marks covered her arms, long jagged cuts criss-crossed her torso, and legs, welts and other injuries were mixed in with the scabs and bruises. There was no way she wasn't in pain, but she made no protest of it.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"You were brought here to amuse Snorre and his sister. He has been away these passed few months but has returned."

Sam's stomach twisted at the thought of he what she meant but amuse his captor but elected to focus on the other parts of his questions. "What did you mean when you said you tricked them?"

"I'm a Varangian, an ancient warrior, my skills are rather daunting to those who are here. All are immortal, not all were honest in life." She sighed. "I told them I'd claimed you. That I held ownership over you in all manner."

"Lady no one owns me. I'm rather tired-"

"Would you rather be used until they tire of you?" She whispered, her fingers plucking at the threads of her top. "Because that is what your purpose is. I didn't believe you would wish that. And I don't own you. In their minds I do, but I don't. I own no one, save myself."

Sam froze at the bitterness in her words, at the sheer desperation soaking through her skin. She'd been here longer than he had, and she'd offered help when he hadn't even known it was needed. "What's your name?"

"Khadira," she offered a quick smile. "I'm Khadira."

"Sam." Smiling, Sam shifted the agony pushed back slightly as he leaned forward to offer a quick smile. "Nice to meet you Khadira."

She gave a quick nod and a grunt before glancing at the door. "They're coming."

Sam shuddered and inched closer to his new friend. _Dean! Please, keep him safe! Let him know I'm alive. Please._

 


	4. An ancient clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determined to get his brother back, Dean's hunting every monster he can think of who might know where Sam is. But its a clue Cas will find that leads to a startling revelation and opens

"I don't know Bobby, he just vanished. I've got Cas working on it but still nothing." Dean leaned against the fender of the Impala and stared out over the water. His mind whirled, twisting along with his gut. Somewhere out there Sam could be hurt, could be being tortured and he still didn't have a fucking clue.

"Cas have anything to say?"

"Naw," Dean shook his head and huffed. Beneath the surface he could feel the anger build, feel the simmering rage as it heated his blood. Someone knew _something!_ Was it the work of a demon? Had Crowley decided...

"I'll do some digging on my end. Where you at?"

"Grifton Missouri." Dean glanced over his shoulder at the flutter of wings and nodded at Cas who stood staring at him with his typical look on his face. "I'm sticking close to where Sam vanished. I'll call you back Bobby, Cas just popped in."

"Let me know if he found anything. For now I'm hitting the phones."

Dean hung up the phone and turned to face Cas who tilted his head slightly. "Well?"

"There's no word of Sam's being taken in Heaven. Perhaps we should head back and look at the building again. Thre might be a clue we missed." Cas shifted from one foot to the other his blue eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, yeah. And then we're going to summon a demon or two and get some fucking answers. Nobody takes Sammy! Nobody." Dean growled as he jerked open the car door and slid behind the wheel.

"We will get him back." Cas reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "How long till we get to the site?"

"An hour. I haven't gone too far. This isn't like Sammy's dive into Hell or dying. He has to know..."

"He does." Cas settled back, his hands in his lap staring forward.

Dean started Baby and pulled out of the pullout doing a u-turn and heading back the way he'd come. Pulling into the hotel parking lot, Dean rubbed at his forehead. "Lets check out Sammy's laptop and see if we can find anything."

"How many times have we done that now?" Cas followed Dean into the hotel room.

Dean whirled to glare at his friend, the anger flaring hot before fading at the perplexed look in Cas's eyes as he stared at the table where Sam's laptop sat open. "Too many." Muttering under his breath, Dean stalked over to his bag and pulled out a bottle. "Why would they take him?"

"We won't know until we figure out who they are. Dean, tell me again what happened." Cas sat down on the end of the nearest bed and stared at him.

"We were on a hunt. Sam figured it was a vengeful spirit. Body count was getting up there. We split up to see if we could find it. I heard a shout and then a loud crash. Came tearing down the stairs and around the corner and the ghost was standing there. Saw it throw Sam into the wall, the cement crack before a white light flashed and then nothing. Ghost was gone, Sam was gone...and, that's it." Dean paced.

"Do spirits regularly flash lights?"

"Not in my experience."

"Hmm, well then I think its safe to say its not a spirit who took him."

"Awesome. Just leaves everything else that goes bump in the night!" Dean swore.

"I'll go have another look. You stay here and research." Cas vanished leaving Dean alone in the room. Dean huffed a breath, his attention landing on the bed Sam had spent the night in and he felt a shard of pain in his chest. Slamming the bottle on the table, he sat down, staring at the blue screen with mixed emotions. "Please let it be a demon. Please let it be a demon." Demons he could handle. Demons could be bought.

~*~

Cas studied the old building before him. Structurally it was sound, though not as sound as it could be. Flying inside, he followed the path Sam had taken until he stepped into the small room. One wall was cracked, a large indent in the middle revealing where Sam had landed when he'd been thrown against it.

Moving carefully, every sense on alert for danger, Cas moved through the rubble and debris. He took note of cracks in the cement. He winced at the faint stain of blood on the floor where Sam must have laid. With a wave of his hand he moved dirt and leaves aside, his attention focusing on a glittering object.

He picked it up and turned it over and over in his hand. Small, no bigger than a coin, the flat gold piece was decorated with unfamiliar writing. In the middle stark lines created a symbol he knew but couldn't place. Running a finger over the coin, Cas shuddered at the evil within, the stark contempt for all that flowed through him.

With a flutter of his wings, Cas returned to the hotel room. Set up much like every motel room he'd ever seen, this one had two beds, a table, two chairs...and no Dean. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean stuck his head out of the bathroom door. "Did you find anything Cas?"

"Yes. Its a coin, I believe. There are some images on it, but none that I can say with any certainty. It looks old." He held it out to Dean who snatched it from his fingers and stared down at it.

"I don't recognize the diagrams. Maybe Bobby can help us." Dean grabbed his cell and dialed the familiar number as Cas paced the room. Whatever had taken Sam was evil, malicious. And he didn't have a clue as to why.

"Bobby? Yeah we got something. I think its a demon coin but I'm not sure. If I send you a picture can you see what you can find out?" Dean watched Cas a frown on his face. "Ok. I'll head that way."

"Dean?"

"We're headed for Bobby's. He said to bring it to him, a picture ain't worth a tinker's damn." Dean began to gather things. "Right after we see what Hell's got cooking. If they're involved, it's not going to make much difference how many demons we take out."

"I don't think Sam was taken by Crowley or Lucifer's men."

Dean shrugged. "Come on. Lets hit the road. I don't know how we missed this before."

"I think we need to put it away into something protected. Just in case its cursed." Cas suggested.

"Good thinking. You got any ideas?"

Cas shook his head, the eagerness in Dean's voice contained only by the anger and fear. _Father, please protect Sam._ The silent, heartfelt prayer fell from his lips as he wrapped the coin into a bit of angelic fabric and tucked it away within a warded box and followed Dean out of the hotel room.

 

 


	5. The nightmare continues

Shadows stretched out over the faded carpet as Cas watched Bobby hunched over a book.

"Damn, I wish we'd done more to get what they knew outta that damn demon. Maybe we should have tried to get Crowley. Maybe we should head out and see if we can find another one. Anything's got to be better than sitting here doing nothing!" Dean grumbled as he sat a bottle of beer next to Bobby's elbow.

Cas glanced at him but remained focused on Bobby listening to the sounds of the clock ticking, the rustle of paper. Behind him he could hear Dean begin pacing, the slow steady steps at odds with the racing heartbeat, and the tension he could literally feel rolling off his human. The turning of a page drew a shudder from Dean as he turned and paced back across the room. Two days of sitting in the study had left all three men tired, cranky, and just this side of insane.

Ignoring the faint voice telling him it was a bad idea, Cas reached out and grabbed Dean, ushering him into a chair while ignoring his protests. He pushed his ward's head forward and began digging into the tense muscles of his shoulders and upper back.

"Cas. Come on." Dean pushed at Cas's hands, already rising, the exhaustion in his voice thick.

With a frown, Cas shook his head and tightened his grip. With a firm hand, he pushed Dean's head forward before moving his hands to dig into the muscles of his shoulders.

A low groan tore from Dean as Cas's fingers dug into the muscles. "Cas, man you gotta..." Dean whimpered as he slumped forward, his hands lax between his spread knees.

"What have you found?" Cas glanced at Bobby who eyed Dean with a startled almost dazed expression.

"Well its old. Real old. You idjits really did it this time." Bobby pushed the coin across the desk. "Its the mark of an ancient culture. From what I can figure out, it has its roots in Viking history, but beyond that, I'm not sure. Yet."

"So we might be dealing with Loki?" Cas straightened slightly, his fingers pausing on Dean's shoulders. They tightened when the other man made to get up. "Dean. Sit still. You're much to tense."

"Its possible." Bobby glanced up. "But we both know who Loki is - so why would he take Sam?"

"Why not summon him and see if he has an explanation." Dean ground out from where his chin was buried in his chest. "That demon we caught the other day didn't have a fuckin' clue, maybe Gabriel will."

"Dean, I highly doubt my brother would kidnap Sam." Cas pushed down when Dean made to rise. "However, I can certainly go find him and ask him."

"Naw, it don't make sense." Bobby drained half of his bottle before rising. "It has it origins with the Vikings but its not a viking coin. So we need to figure out who it belongs to and the only way to do that is to ask. I think Cas has a good idea, see what Gabriel knows, but without plucking his feathers just yet."

"Bobby! Sam could be God knows where! I can't sit here and wait for..."

"You called?" The familiar voice drew all three of their attention. Gabriel stood, sucker in his mouth, his amber eyes darting between them.

"Where the fuck is my brother?" Dean lunged from his chair only to be brought back with a jolt as Cas slammed him down and rested his hands on his shoulders.

"Sam? I don't know. Should I know?" Gabe eyed them, his brows furrowed.

"Sam vanished from a hunt. All we have to go on is this." Cas waved his hand and the coin slapped Gabe in the chest. "What do you know of it?"

Gabe glanced down at the coin, his eyes widening with horror. "You found this where Sam vanished?"

"Yeah, that's what he said, you feathered dick! Where is my brother?"

Cas shuddered at the veiled horror in Gabriel's expression as he stared at him. If he were human, he'd have called it fear. "Tell us what you know, brother."

"This is a coin from a group of Valkyrie who turned. They serve no one but themselves. For this to be here means they're getting ready to start something." Gabe tossed the coin aside and wiped his fingers on his shirt. "If Sam was taken by them, there is little hope he will be returned. I'd wager my last sucker he's already dead. Or wishing he was. I left before they came to power and overthrew the reigning gods, but they weren't very kind I remember. They made sport of those they felt were beneath them."

"NO!" Dean shoved away from Cas, stalking across the room, the demon blade in one hand. "No. Sammy isn't dead. I refuse to accept that. Now, you're going to tell us how to get there and how to find him. Or I'm gonna pluck every single feather out of your wings."

"Dean," Cas pulled him back from Gabriel and held him against his body. "Threatening him won't help. Is there a way to get to this group? A summoning spell?"

Gabe shook his head. "No. Dean, I'm sorry, I wish I could help you here. I do. Sam was a good man, but the truth is if they took him, there are very few options. Torture is the least of the worries."

"Dean, we'll get him back."Bobby clapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I will." Dean ground out, his fingers tightening on the hilt of the blade in his hand. "And I'm gonna make 'em all pay for laying a hand on him."

Cas watched Dean stomp out of the room, the sound of his booted feet on the stairs loud in the silence and flinched at the slam of a door upstairs. "Is there any way to find out if he is alive?"

Gabriel heaved a sigh. "If I could I would, baby brother. But the truth is that Pantheon has been closed for centuries. They pay homage only to themselves, even the Valkyrie and warriors of old have long since given it up. Many moved on, those that stayed are as black as the ones who rule. If Sam is alive, and I doubt he is, he's a slave. What he went through in the Cage is nothing compared to what they'll do to him."

"Dean ain't gonna give up and neither are we." Bobby spat. "We'll get that boy back home."

Cas nodded as Bobby vanished out of the room. As soon as he felt the other man's soul a safe distance away he turned to Gabriel. "You are Loki. You could go to them and find out what is happened. Why do you hesitate?"

"I'm not hesitating," Gabriel replied. "I honestly can't get there. The wards on that realm are unlike anything here. Sam is protected by the wards of a post apocalyptic immortal realm. The inmates are running the show."

"Oh Father, what must he be going through." Cas shook his head. "And what Dean will go through until he is returned or he is dead."

"I know of a god who I could perhaps convince to assist us. But considering he's turned his back on his own daughter, I find it unlikely, without a little extra encouragement."

"Do what you must." Cas snarled, his angel blade flashing in the fading light. "I will not surrender Dean or Sam to this torment."

"Cassie, bro, you may not have a choice." Gabe drawled before flying away.

The sound of things breaking reached Cas and he sighed before fluttering to where Dean was destroying his room. Standing in the doorway of the room, Cas didn't say a word as Dean trashed the small space Bobby had given him. Instead he waited for Dean to tire before striding forward to wrap him in a tight hug. "We'll get him back, Dean. I promise."

~*~

Sam watched Khadira from the shadows. She hung, limp and unresponsive, her arms stretched by the weight of her slight frame, the chains cutting into already bruised and cut flesh. The ragged clothing she wore did little to hide the bruises, the cuts, and scars of the abuse she endured. The rattle of the chains above them did little to ease his mind as he watched the blood drip from her chin to the stone beneath her. Their captors seemed to feel she needed to bear the brunt of their brutality. More often then not he was awakened by the sound of the door opening and she being dragged out. Their veracity had only increased with the claim she'd made. Physically he didn't think she could hold on much longer, even if she kept telling him she was fine. He'd never seen anyone, other than Dean, who would take so much shit on his behalf.

Licking his lips, he winced at the cracks, at the sting as his tongue brushed over scabs. "Khadira? We need to get out of here."

"No escape." Khadira whispered through cracked lips.

"We'll have to find one. If we don't we're both going to die."

"The claim will hold for now, Sam. I promise."

"But what if it doesn't? What do we do then? I won't let you die, not for me." Glancing up, Sam studied the locks on his bindings. There was no warding, no sign of magic. If he could get a piece of metal or something he could potentially pick the lock. Staying wasn't an option.

"I would die for you, you are a good man." She lifted her head and sucked in an agonized breath. "I will do what needs doing."

"But, you shouldn't have to." He tensed at the creak of the door as it swung inward. Three figures strode in, the torches they carried casting shadows across the room.  His heart pounded, the sound echoing in his head as the trio stopped and another man stepped forward. Tall, powerfully built he wore a broadsword on his hip, his lower body wrapped in furs. Long scraggly hair fell past his shoulders and an arm band cut into his bicep. Swallowing against the knot in his throat, Sam stared at them as they appraised both of them before focusing on Khadira.

"Its been told me, you've claimed _my_ plaything."

Sam shivered. Even in the depths of Hell he hadn't heard anything so vile, so toxic. Lucifer had hated, had been brutal but not like the man staring at them. Hatred rolled, turning hard and black within his heart as he stared at this stranger who carried an air of power and misery. This was the monster he had heard of.

"He is mine." Khadira spat in his face. "And I do not share."

"It matters not. I see no marks. No brands. Rather I think it a simple falsehood." He grabbed Khadira's chin, tilting her face up until he could stare into her eyes. "One I will break. By the rising of the next full moon, your weak claim will be no more...and I will have my property returned to me. Until then, I think a demonstration of my power is in order. After all, you are hardly worthy of the title you claim.' Sam flinched when he back handed Khadira, sending her spinning in the air.

"You forget Snorre," Khadira's voice was weak, frail, but a thread of power ran through it. "A claim is a claim. You break it and you will suffer. Do your worst. I do not fear you. Or your pets."

"Your father has forsaken you, your own kind abandoned you. Soon you will be crushed beneath my boot and I will take what is mine like the common slave he is...on the cold, dirty floor and leave him for the pleasure of my men. All while I keep you alive to watch and burn. Indeed as soon as my sister has returned I will enjoy destroying you and your false claim."

Choking back the urge to vomit, Sam listened to the words, the reality creeping beneath the flesh on his bones. What had happened up till now was minor, there was nothing worse than he'd had done in the Cage. But what was coming, he felt his stomach twist, turn, the burn of bile rising as the door slammed shut and Khadira whimpered in agony. The meager rations he'd had earlier scalded his tongue, every muscle tightened as he vomited. Gasping for air as his body spasmed, Sam struggled to get a breath.

"I will protect you." Khadira whispered, her body twisting, the sound of pain heavy in her voice. "I will, I swear it Sam."

Sam nodded, his trust in her words solid. One thought plagued him, a tiny whisper that refused to fade. "Who will protect you?"

"The claim."

"How?" Sam demanded. "Khadira, how will the claim protect us?"

Silence stretched between them, each pulse of his heart stirring embers of fear. "Khadira?"

"Through blood, the claim will keep us safe." She struggled weakly in her chains. "Snorre's sister is set to return by the coming full moon. I will ease your suffering before then...and perhaps it will free us both."

"Fuck. There has to be a way to get out of here." Sam swore as he stared at the woman dangling across from him. Broken bones or no, he had to get them both out. He had to. Ignoring the searing agony in his shoulders, Sam pulled himself up, one hand grabbing the other wrist so he could stare at the chains. It wouldn't take much for him to get free...he just needed some time. Glancing over at the other occupant of the cell, he swallowed against the bitter taste in his mouth. If he could get free he could get them both out. "Khadira, tell me everything you know about this place."

"There isn't much to tell." She murmured. "This is the belly of the city. The only way out is up." Blinking she struggled to focus on him, her raspy breath loud. "We have no escape, Sam."

"Yeah, well I never was much for giving up on that idea." Sam grunted. "Tell me about the claim."

"Claim? It protects..."

"Khadira, tell me everything about it. You told them you claimed me, but he seems to think you lied. I need to know everything."

"A claim given on another means one cannot touch without consent. He can't use you without my permission and you to consent. If you do not consent, he will feel pain." Khadira swallowed. "Typically a claim is made with a mark or tattoo. You don't have one so he doesn't think its a true claim."

"What does the mark look like?"

"No escape Sam. I will protect you."

"Khadira focus. What does the mark look like." Sam eased himself down, the burn of muscles weakened by over use and exhaustion more than he could bear. "Can we duplicate it?"

"It depends. No one knows what it would look like until after the claim is made." Khadira licked her lips. "Claims must be willing."

"I have to agree to your claim?"

"Yes."

Sam opened his mouth as the door swung inward and a girl stepped in with a platter with steaming meat on it. She dropped it on the floor and kicked it toward them with a sneer. Glaring at her, Sam watched her undo the chains from the wall and stomp back out the door. He muffled the scream of pain as he landed hard on the floor, Khadira landing without a sound. Half crawling, half dragging himself Sam grabbed the platter and pushed it weakly toward Khadira. Wolfing down a mouthful, he ran a trembling hand through her hair. "Khadira, come you must eat."

She rolled over, taking the offerings he gave her with barely any movement. Sam laughed to himself when he found the sharp sliver of a bone jutting from the meat. It would work to unlock them...he'd simply have to be as patient as he could be without risking their lives.

"Khadira, talk to me about the claim. How do we make it?" Sam nudged her shoulder when she twitched, curling against his thigh.

"Blood."

"Blood? What about blood? Do we have to drink it?"

"Oak." She winced and curled closer. "It is an agreement."

"I don't see any oak." Sam huffed.

"Door." Khadira pointed with a shaky hand. "Before it was sacred. It was the only wood used. This is old."

"Would the claim help you?" Sam pushed another small piece of meat into her mouth.

"Yes."

"Then we need to make one. We need to have it in place, Khadira before that asshat's sister gets back." Sam nudged her shoulder. "Eat. Then tell me how to make a claim."

 


	6. A Bond is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam agrees to the claim by Khadira even as he worries just what Snorre has in store for them and begins to formulate a plan to get out.   
> Dean, Cas and Bobby get word from Gabriel of just how bad Sam's plight may be.

A cool breeze blew threw the cell, stirring the stench of decay and stale blood. The buzz of flies filled the silence as Sam leaned against the wall and watched Khadira. She knelt on the floor, head bent, her hair hanging around her like a shroud. From broken lips he could hear her voice, but couldn't make out her words.   
As close as he could figure, it had been three days since Snorre had come and gone, three days since Khadira had retreated to where she knelt. Her soft whispers did little to ease his fevered mind. He could feel the illness creeping through him and shuddered. He wouldn't make it out of this, the truth was becoming clearer with each passing moment.   
"Do you accept the conditions of my claim?" Khadira whispered.  
"You sound better than before. Are you healing?"  
"You must accept the conditions."  
"Tell me what they are." Sam winced as he moved to get up.  
"Stay where you are." She raised a hand. "You have asked me for a claim. Asked for details. I had to pray, a claim cannot be made without being pure."  
"I will accept your conditions as soon as you speak them." Sam exhaled. For reasons known only to her, Khadira had not revealed any conditions, in fact after she'd eaten as much as he could push her to, she'd retreated to sleep. He'd slept in light naps, every noise jerking him from his slumber.   
"The claim conditions are thus," Khadira lifted her head to look at him. "There will be no release of said bond unless it is death. It is a bond deeper than flesh, it will go through blood and bone. Only through surrendering yourself fully will the claim be unbreakable. I will protect you with all that I am, and you will do the same. I will be all to you until our paths split and you will keep me in the same manner."  
"How long?" Sam licked his lips, doubts floating to the surface. "I am mortal. Human. My life is-"  
"You have a soul." Khadira crawled closer to him, her hand resting on his calf. "The only way to prevent Snorre and Bluxa from breaking it, will be to bind your soul and mine together. I will not hold ownership over your soul, but until you are safe from here, until our roads split, we will be as one."  
"You want me to sell me soul..." Memories of other beings wanting his soul raced through him. Lucifer, demons, Ruby...all had wanted something. Wanted his soul not simply his body.  
"No." Khadira exhaled. "I do not trade in souls, Samuel. You will not give me your soul, just as I will give you mine. Instead our souls will become intertwined. Like a rope, or a chain. Through that bond there is much strength, and that will give us the future. Even if it only for but a moment of my existence. I will keep you safe from the monsters lying in wait for us. These are not my people, not my brothers and sisters."  
"We need to get out of here. We can't remain here, Khadira. If I accept your claim, you have to promise me we will try."  
She smiled, a bare movement of muscle, but it was enough. "I swear it to you. I will get you home."  
"How? You said there was no escape."

"I will get you home, Sam. There are slaves beyond the door, not all who are here wish to be. If I can barter a favor, I will. Trust me. Do you accept my terms?"

"Then I accept your claim. How do we do it?"  
Khadira opened her hand to reveal a sliver about three inches long and half an inch thick. "You must stab this into the vein, here, to bring forth the blood. It will flow from the heart. We will then collect it and mix it with yours before completing the ritual."  
"Great." Driving the sliver into the skin, he winced at the blood pouring down her arm to drop into a small pool next to his thigh.  
"Your arm Sam." He offered it and sucked in a breath when she stabbed him.   
"From blood to blood, bone to bone. Honor to thine who gives his life to mine. Souls entwined, I do make a pact to protect what has been entrusted to me. Until death or eternity takes us, I do pledge myself to thee." She chanted as she mixed the blood together. Lifting her fingers coated in blood, she reached out to draw a sigil across his chest, up his throat to the left side of his face. The slow movements were only halted when she dipped her fingers again and again.  
He could feel the warm stickiness of the blood on his skin as he watched her until she sat back, head bowed. "Now what?"  
"You must do the same to me." Khadira whispered. "I will guide you through the sigil, but it will be ok."  
"And then the claim is made?" Sam asked quietly.  
"Yes." Khadira nodded and began directing him in the drawing of the sigil. His fingers trailed over broken skin, bruises, cuts, scars, the heat beneath his finger tips increasing with each swipe of blood soaked fingertips. He listened to her soft chant. Prickles of electricity danced along his nerves, the blood beginning to glow and settle on their skin. As he drew the last line up her temple to her hair, he gasped. An invisible force reached through him, closing off his lungs until they burned. Dots danced in front of his eyes as he stared at Khadira's widened eyes. Pain in the depths of them before they faded into nothingness and he slumped against the wall. 

~*~

"How's Dean?" Bobby glanced up at Cas as he appeared in the kitchen. There was no doubt Dean had a rough night, the empty bottles in the sink revealed more than he was sure Dean wanted him to know.

"He will sleep a while longer."

Bobby rolled his eyes at the angel's half-assed answer. Obviously he hadn't learned anything cause Dean wasn't about to sleep away the day, even half drunk or worse hung over, not with Sam missing.

"He will sleep." Cas interrupted. "I have ensured it."

"Dean's gonna be mighty pissed with you mojoing him to sleep."

Cas offered a weak smile. "He needs rest. Gabriel should be by today. With any luck he will bring word of assistance. A means to get to Sam. I will wake Dean when my brother arrives. Until then, perhaps we should find a hunt. Something to keep Dean's mind busy."

"Well lets see if we can find dear old Gabriel, you think you can summon him down in the panic room? Maybe we can..."

"No need to summon me." Gabriel fluttered into the room, a weary look on his face. "Where's Dean?"

"I'll get him." Cas flew out of the room, leaving Bobby to stare at the archangel with a skeptical look on his face.

"Any luck?"

"Some." Gabe turned at the thunder of booted feet and a moment later Dean and Cas appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Well?"

"I have some news." Bobby caught the look on Gabriel's face when he glanced at Cas before leaning back against the counter. "So I went on a little hunt for that god I was telling you about. He ain't willing to help us, says if its true that Sam's been taken by a bunch of corrupted immortal warriors, he's not willing to risk his neck. He did say he feels back for you but that the best solution is to move on."

"No." Dean slammed his fist on the table. "Look we'll just have to find where Sam is and go there. I'm not going to give up on my brother."

"Dean, this is far worse than I thought." Gabriel huffed a breath. "No mortal should be able to get to where Sam is, they took him for a reason. Now I don't think you really want to know what it is. But I can promise you this, I will do everything I can to help him. But this is like Lucifer and the Cage. This is something different."

"How different? Sam's alive. I'm gonna get my brother back. We'll summon Crowley maybe he can-"

"The king of hell can't do anything either." Gabriel interrupted. "Sam's in the belly of Brattilhid. He's been marked by Snorre and Bruxa. My hope was to get someone in there who would help him get out, but there's a ritual to be performed and unfortunately for us, it may already be too late. Its not a matter of Sam being alive or dead, Dean. I wish it were that simple. Lucifer has nothing on Snorre. I remember him from my time as Loki. He's ruthless, driven, perverse, if we mount a rescue - Sam won't be shown mercy. They will kill him and leave his head on a pike."

"Listen you feathered freak, I will get my brother back." Dean pushed into Gabriel's space, held back only by Cas's hand on his arm. His voice cracked, tears threatened but didn't fall. "And if that means I have to kill some bastard who thinks my brother is a toy, I'll do it. Now you can help or you can get the fuck..."

"I'm helping." Gabriel pushed Dean back. "But that means you'll need to trust me a little." With a flap of his wings Gabriel was gone, leaving Bobby staring at Dean who glowered at the wall.

"Dean, you gotta know we're going to do whatever we need to."

"Yeah. I know." Dean wiped at his face. "I should have protected him better. This is my fault."

"No it isn't." Cas argued. "Bobby, find out what you can about the weaknesses of Valkyrie and other Norse immortals. Maybe there's something we can use. I'll keep an eye on Gabriel, make sure he's doing his part." Cas turned to look at Dean, "For now Dean, lets go find some demons and beat 'em back to Hell. I promise you, we'll do everything we can to get Sam back."

"I'll make some calls." Bobby clapped Dean on the shoulder. "Don't be an idjit, we're not going to turn our backs. Now, Cas has the right idea, go pound on some demons or something. Give me a bit of time to work on this."

Dean nodded and followed Cas out of the room. Bobby watched the two go and sighed. He reached over and poured a cup of coffee and swore. If it was as bad as Gabriel thought it was, the chances of getting Sam home were dwindling with every day. He shuffled into the den and grabbed a couple of books and dropped them on the desk.

 


	7. A Hunter's Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas take up a hunt but Dean has a darker intent...but are they hunting demons they can defeat with Ruby's knife, or ones deep within the hunter's mind that only he can vanquish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit more Dean and Cas I know. I'm hoping my characters are true to their canon counterparts.

Dean parked the Impala beneath a stand of trees and cut the engine. "Damn." He stared through the windshield at the rundown barn across the field. Boards covered the windows, the doors were chained closed but it wasn't like he couldn't get in.   
He palmed the butt of his gun and stepped out of the car, closing the door softly as he moved through the night. Beneath his feet crunch of gravel competed with the soft calls of birds, the chirping of crickets, but it was the lack of a second set of footsteps that turned his blood cold. Somewhere out there Sam was hurt or worse, and he was going to get him back.   
A flap of wings drew his attention and he turned to glance over his shoulder, Cas's breath hot on the back of his neck. Cas glanced at his eye before shrugging and taking half a step back. "Sorry."  
"You get anything?"  
"I checked and rechecked the lore," Cas put his hand on his shoulder. "Looks like we're dealing with a demon. Though I am unable to figure out the motive, all indications are the last two victims were possessed."  
"Oh goody. Nothing like catching a demon with their pants down." Dean snickered, his fingers slipping away from the handle of his gun and across his stomach to the handle of Ruby's blade. "Lets see if this one knows anything?"  
Cas shook his head but didn't reply as they closed in on the barn. A wave of his hand and Dean grinned as the chain disappeared. Pushing the door open, Dean stepped inside.   
The interior of the barn was warm, the smell of hay and livestock filled it. From the other end of the barn, Dean could see the flickering of a light, the swaying shadows and nudged Cas. In silence they moved through the shadows toward the light, stepping around the corner to stare at the demon standing before an altar.   
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the great Dean Winchester." The demon turned, dark hair shifting over narrow shoulders. Black eyes stared at them, a cruel grin on his face. "So what do you want? Let me guess...you're going to send me back to hell. Or did you come up with something a little more original?"  
"No, not sending you back to Hell." Dean shook his head. "Not just yet."  
The demon raised a brow in silence before cackling. "Hmm, well then what do you want? Here to sell your soul? Maybe you're looking for your little angel? Or is it something else? Ooh is it true?" he leaned over, his gaze searching the shadows behind Dean. "Looks like you're missing someone. You know, tall, dark hair, big moose of a guy!"

"Not for long." Dean shot back.

"Whatever. Ain't no demon traps here, no wards. This is my place."

"Perhaps. But I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement." Dean tapped the blade against his thigh. "I don't send you to Hell you tell me what I want to know."

"Ain't how it works. I'm not in the business of charity."

"Dean," Cas spoke quietly from behind the demon. "He appears to be the only demon here."

The demon whipped around to stare at the angel so fast, Dean was amazed he didn't crack his neck. With a quick shrug, he advanced. "So, lets talk deals. Where's my brother...and before you ask, you ain't going anywhere until I say so."

"I don't know. Don't much care either."

Grabbing the demon, Cas held him as Dean secured him with the chain hanging nearby. "Pity, you should care."

"Remember, I apprenticed with Alastair, and I've learned a few things even he couldn't teach me. Now, lets try this again." Dean trailed the edge of the blade down his face. "Where is Sam?"

"I don't know." The demon screeched, his mouth opening in the vain hope of escaping the meat suit and Dean's torment.

"Wrong answer."

Half an hour later, Dean leaned against the wall, the blade tapping a beat against his thigh. Cas worked quietly to clean up the evidence of the kill. "Fuck!"

"Dean, we'll find him." Cas wiped his hands on his trench coat and walked over to him. "Just because this demon didn't know, doesn't mean no one else does. Perhaps we should call Bobby and see if he has heard anything."

Dean shook his head. "I shouldn't have taken him with me. I should have been watching out for him, Cas. I failed, boy did I fucking fail."

"You didn't fail. Sam will be found. Gabriel will return soon with further word. He promised to help us."

"But what if I can't save Sammy? What if this all pointless? Sam didn't deserve this. Hell, he's the best one of us and I'm still walking around like there's nothing wrong. I should be wherever he is, instead of him. I don't deserve to be here when he isn't, Cas. I gotta get him back."

"No," Cas grabbed his arm. "You are not worthless, Dean. Sam wouldn't want you to be destroyed by this. He wants you to be happy. He knows Dean, Sam knows you care and we'll find him. No matter what. This isn't an easy life, but he wouldn't blame you. I promise you."

"Still don't make it right."

"Dean." Cas shook his head. A frown crossing his face. "You are so much more than what John Winchester made you believe. You're a good man, loving, and you have put everything into Sam. Trust me, trust Sam. And if he is dead, I promise you this...there will be no where in this universe they can hide. I'll smite them all."

Dean stared at Cas, a flare of hope buried within the anger, the fear, the pain. "You promise."

"Angel's honor."

"Come on. Better find out if Bobby's heard anything new."

~&~

 

"So?" Dean held his cell to his ear, the rumble of Baby's engine filling the interior of the car as they hurled down the highway.

"Damn trickster showed up about five minutes ago. You boys get yourselves back here, he brought a friend, who may be able to help us."

"You gonna keep this friend there?" Dean pushed down on the accelerator, his heart pounding.

"Yeah, yeah I will. Just get back here as soon as you can. Got 'er locked up in the panic room and Gabriel warded it to give a little extra protection."

"We'll be there by sun rise." Dean glanced at Cas. "Don't start the fun without us." He hung up, tapping the phone on the steering wheel.

"What did he say?" Cas turned his head to stare at Dean, a puzzled look on his face.

"Seems Gabriel brought a guest to Bobby's. Someone who may be able to tell us something."

"I can fly us there if-"

"Can't leave Baby." Dean dropped his cell on the seat beside him. "The feathered dick's sticking close."

"Dean, he is my brother." There was no real heat in Cas's words and Dean cracked a grin. "Still a feathered dick. I ain't forgiving him for killing me off hundred times or so."

"I can transport us there, including your beloved car." Cas reached out and put his hands on the dash. "Just hold on."

Dean cursed as the world shifted and he felt it spin around him before he blinked. Bobby's house standing in front of the car. Shaking his head, he glanced at Cas. "Just so you know Angel air isn't my favorite method of transport."

Cas chuckled as they got out of the car and hurried inside.

Gabriel leaned against the counter, a candy bar in one hand, an angel blade in another. Bobby sat at the table, a steaming mug of coffee in front of him as he glanced up at the boys. "Sunrise ain't for a bit."

"Cas brought us." Dean grunted. "So where's this 'friend'? You sure they can help us?"

Gabriel smirked. "Oh yes, I'm quite certain she can help. She was one of the last to leave the pantheon, and has made a couple of trips back to that realm since the fall. She knows the cost of refusing."

"Good, lets get this show on the road."

Tromping down the stairs, Dean waited impatiently for Bobby to unlock the door of the panic room. He followed Bobby inside to see a wooden chair in the middle of the room, the bed moved out of the way. Sitting, head hanging down, the blonde woman sucked in a quick breath before glancing up.

"Dean Winchester, meet Fulla, servant to the very wife of Odin. And the only one who can possibly get us some intel into where Sam is." Gabriel flicked Fulla's pale hair with the tip of his Angel blade. "Fulla, now's a good time to uh start talking."

"I don't know why you feel the need-"

Gabriel slapped her, almost upsetting the chair. "Nuh uh, I told you already. You're going to tell us where Dean's brother is...or I'll make sure you meet your mistress's fate."

Fulla glanced between the men, her shoulder's sagging as the reality sank in. "Who is it you seek?"

"My brother." Dean strode forward. "Where is he?"

"Your brother? I do not know who..." her voice trailed off and she stared at him. "Odin be merciful."

 


	8. The Great Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Khadira will face their greatest challenge so far, in the belly of the great hall. Sam begins to truly appreciate the cost to Khadira with her claim - even as he prays for a way to save them both.

"How long do you think until she's here?" Sam rubbed Khadira's shoulder as she lay, her head in his lap, her breath coming in agonized pants. There was no need to speak her name, they both knew who she was. Sam felt anger stir, the brutality of this world was unlike anything he'd ever seen. Even in Hell there had been, if not mercy, a purpose to the violence, a means to an end. Here, there was only violence, brutal, harsh, with no purpose, no cause save the entertainment of a few. 

Khadira sighed a fine tremble racing through her body. "The full moon is tomorrow, Sam. Bruxa is already returned, she's simply waiting until the moon rises to show herself. It will not be long."

"And this claim is going to work?" Sam scratched at his jaw, the skin on his neck slightly raised as though scarred. His fingers traced the now familiar lines of what he assumed was a tattoo, even if it was the weirdest one he'd ever gotten.

"Yes," Khadira nuzzled closer. Her fingers tightened around his calf, her voice firm. They'd been left to their own devices for days, the only time the door opened was when food or water was brought it. Sam wondered why that was, but some inner voice told him the answer was one he didn't really want to know, so he didn't ask.

"Why haven't they come for us yet?"

"Because," Khadira exhaled. "They're waiting for Bruxa, she will come personally to escort us to the great hall. She must have the power, the control. In all my years, I have never seen such as Snorre and Bruxa, they do not want the same as all of those who Odin and Freya blessed. They want to rule."

"Seems to me they got what they wanted." Sam rolled his shoulders. "My leg is almost healed."

"The bone will be mended completely before nightfall. It is healing faster with the claim in place. We share some traits."

Sam nodded as Khadira shuffled closer to him and closed his eyes. He welcomed the darkness as he slid into a light sleep.

 

~*~

"So my brother tells me you've laid a claim on the mortal." Snide, cold, the feminine voice pulled Sam from his sleep and he glanced up into the furious face staring down at him. Grey eyes filled with disgust appraised him before turning to look at Khadira who stood, her head tilted back. Heavy set, her skin held none of the etheral beauty of the other women had seen. Her leather clothes were too snug, making her look as though they were three or four sizes too small. "So pathetic he didn't even hear the door opening, but then he is not of our caliber."

"He is strong enough." Khadira sneered. "Just as I am, Bruxa, so why don't you go back to your hell and leave us be?"

"You are a fool." Bruxa reached down to grab Sam and pull him to his feet. He groaned at the pain in his leg, thankful it didn't give out on him. "Bring them both. 'Tis time we had a little entertainment."

Shoved forward, Sam stumbled toward the door, his fingers tightening around Khadira's as she reached for his hand. With the sharp sting of spears in his back, he tripped along the shadowed corridor to the main room. He froze as he was pushed through to massive doors. Large cauldrons lined the long room, flames erupting from them. Men and woman lounged around the room, clustered by the tables lining the center of the room. At the other end, surrounded by a dozen or more warriors, a raised dais held Snorre who lounged, one leg thrown over the arm of his chair. At his feet, several women knelt, heads bent, the firelight flickering on their bare skin. 

"Move." Bruxa shoved him roughly and Sam shuffled forward.

"Ah sister, so you have brought the evening's entertainment! Excellent." Snorre raised a horn, his voice booming out over the room. "Come, come. Do not delay. We are eager to see what sort you are about. Make haste."

Khadira caught Sam's hand, stepping close enough his wrist brushed her hip. "They cannot touch you without both our consent, Sam. I will not give it. No matter what happens here this night, you do not give your consent either."

"What do you think they're going to do?" Sam whispered, years of experience and training had him looking for weapons, for exits as they were hustled closer to a yawning pit crammed between two massive wooden tables. He swallowed at the coils of chains on one side.

"Speak nothing. Do not give an inch, Sam. The moon is high, by the rising of the sun we will both be returned to our cage. If there is mercy within the gods we will be granted a boon and an escape will be presented." Khadira hissed. "Speak nothing! Mind me, Sam. I will not risk your safety."

Sam gave a slight nod. Every instinct within him screaming out to protect her, even as he was shoved to his knees on the floor. Biting back a cry of protest as they were ruthlessly stripped of the what little cover the rags they wore, Sam watched as Khadira was bound by her wrists.

"So, you think to lie to us." Snorre called out. "Speaking of a claim on this mortal. A pleasant falsehood. But one that gives me great joy. I will destroy any claim you've made, or well." He snickered. "I guess it matters not. You will feel my wrath, Khadira, and your little human will watch. Perhaps I will give you to the men of the hall."

Khadira stared at him, her chin lifted, a small smile playing on her lips. "No, Snorre, you will not. Three hundred years of torment and you still are unable to. A claim is in place and I will not bend to your whims. The gods will grant me mercy."

"Maybe." Bruxa snickered from behind Sam. He glanced up at her as she walked over to stand beside Khadira. "But I doubt you will live to see it." With a harsh push, Khadira stumbled over the edge of the pit, falling a few feet before being jerked upright, her feet dangling.

Sam winced at the agony written on Khadira's face and struggled against the two guards chaining him in place. Catching her eyes, he bit back his protests.

Twenty minutes later, he's hunched over, agony coursing through him as he listens to Khadira's screams, the smell of burning flesh choking him. He can hear the pop and sizzle of blood in the flames, hear the laughter of those in the room and he wants to scream for them to stop. He tenses as a hand trails over his shoulder, down his back only to gasp at the sudden pain and furious roar of whoever had touched him.

"So stubborn." Bruxa's voice hovered behind him as Sam turned his head away from the pit. His eyes squeezed shut, he struggled to keep his hands away from his ears. "Simply give us what we want. It will go-"

"Go to hell." Khadira rasped, her voice cracking under the strain. "By Odin, you will know torment before this is over. Do as you will, but I will never give you permission."

Sam grunted as a hand grabbed his hair pulling his head up and he stared at Khadira who hung, her feet and legs blistered and black, her torso covered in flayed skin and blood. He could see where someone had tried to cut the lines of the tattoos up her face and felt his heart clench. Anger had his blood roaring, his fists clenched.

"But you will." Bruxa reached over, a blade in hand to trail it along Sam's jaw. "If I have to cut it out of him, you will."

Khadira shook her head, her eyes meeting Sam's before a what he assumed was a smile twisted her features. "No. I won't. By Fulla's will, you will pay for your brutality Bruxa. You will burn for an eternity."

Bruxa gasped, the dagger falling as she stumbled back. Her head shaking, Bruxa turned and hurried away. "Take them back to their cell! Let them rot." She roared as the door slammed behind her.

"No! Sister." Snorre rose and hurried after her, leaving the main hall a confused mess.

Sam held his breath as Khadira was moved. He winced when she dropped to the floor in front of him. He could smell the pain rolling off of her and reached out to grasp her fingers. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Khadira coughed, blood splattering the floor between them. "Our time will come." Crying out as she was roughly pulled up, she winked at Sam before they were all but dragged from the room.

Thrown into their cell, Sam listened for the lock to be turned before he focused on Khadira. "We need to..."

"I saw it." Khadira whispered. "A means to get out. Fools. You will need to help me. But we will leave as soon as the guards fall asleep."

"You can barely move, how are you going?"

"Sam." Khadira reached up to cup his cheek. "You forget, I am immortal. Yes, I am weakened, but I will heal. I may need to lean on you but I will get you home soon."

Sam nodded and pulled her close to him. They needed clothes, weapons, and a way out. If Khadira had a plan, he would follow her, and when he got home to Dean he was going to make sure no one else had to go through this.

 

 


	9. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Cas, and Bobby are faced with a horrifying choice but even the tiniest spark of hope is enough to keep Dean going.  
> Sam and Khadira make their escape from their prison...but home for Sam is still a long way to go.

"What the fuck do you mean you can't tell us anything?" Dean glared at the blonde tied in one of Bobby's old iron chairs. His heart pounded in his chest as she stared at him with a detachment he hadn't seen since Zachariah.

"I can't tell you what I do not know." Fulla hissed. "The realm you seek is beyond mortals. If someone from that realm has your brother, I'd offer my apologies and tell you to plan the funeral."

Dean roared and lunged forward. "I'm not burying my brother, bitch. So start talking, or I'm gonna start carving."

Fulla shook her head, fear flaring in her gaze as she looked at the four men hovering around her. With a faint sigh, her shoulders hunched over and she lowered her head. "I can only tell you what was rumored. The ruling faction wanted something, I'm not sure what it is. If they managed to open a portal or a gateway between there and here, only they would know about it. These are not simple fools. They have become gods in their own right."

"Where would they open the portal? How?" Dean slapped her across the face, the give of flesh stirring the sense of helplessness in him. "Start talking."

"I served Freya for centuries, not a bunch of uncouth dead warriors. However, I have heard they took a mortal to their caverns. He was to be given to the rulers for their pleasure. Knowing them, he will beg for death. Beg for an ending which will never come. He will bleed and scream. If they have your this man you seek, you are too late." Fulla struggled in the binds. "They will break him until he is mindless and a slave to their whims. They'll use him till they tire of him and then, if he's lucky they'll kill him. If he isn't, they'll make a sport of him. He will not be returned to you. Not now, not ever."

"Dean." Gabriel pulled him away from the straining goddess. "She speaks the truth."

"I would rather have him back in pieces than leave him to their tender mercies." Dean ground out. "I will get him back. With or without anyone's help."

"We will help." Cas rested a hand on his arm. "Gabriel is there any chance she can get us to this place she speaks of?"

"No." Fulla screeched. "I cannot. I am beyond returning. I am fallen, bound by a mortal coil."

"Then I suggest you be silent, or I'll cut out your tongue." Gabriel ground out, his eyes flashing. He turned back to Cas and Dean. "If it is impossible for her to get us there, perhaps we should look not at getting there but rather on summoning Sam."

"Can we summon a mortal?" Dean glared at Gabriel. "And why didn't you think of this earlier?"

"It did not occur to me." Gabriel pushed Dean toward the door. As they stepped out into the quiet calm of the basement, Bobby closed and locked the door.

"What did she mean, they'd use him?" Bobby asked.

Gabriel shuddered and glanced away. Dean shifted, unease and fear cloying through his pores as he guessed.

"Rape." Dean whispered. "Is that what she meant?"

Gabriel nodded. "Very likely."

All four men turned when Fulla began screaming in agony. Bobby unlocked and pulled open the door to see Fulla writhing on the chair, her body bowed, dark lines tracing along her throat, up her face, "No! Please. Stop." Screams of pain filled the room before falling silent with an eerie pulse. She gasped, her body curled in on itself as she lifted her head, blood dripping from her mouth. She stared at Gabriel, tears tracking down her face. "He is lost."

"Lost?" Gabriel lunged forward. "What do you mean?"

"He is beyond you, beyond my sight. I can no longer feel any hints of a mortal soul. They cut it from him. He is lost. Just as I am."

"No. No you're lying..." Dean scrambled forward, the demon blade flashing in the glow of the single light bulb.

Fulla choked, bloody spittle spraying across her legs as she sucked in a trembling breath. "Lost or claimed. Pray for claimed. Pray." The familiar rattle of death's grip filled the room as Fulla crumpled into her bindings, her eyes staring sightless ahead.

"What does she mean, Gabe? Lost or claimed?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know. But its worth looking into."

"I'm on it." Bobby jumped at the chance to do something. "You idjits get her outta my panic room."

"Dean, she didn't say he was dead. She said he was lost." Cas whispered, rubbing his back. "That means we'll find him."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, we'll find him." _Or what's left of him._

~*~

Sam shook his head as Khadira crawled across the floor toward the door. He winced at the flesh peeling off her legs, his stomach twisting as he wondered how she stood the pain. He got to his feet, inching across the room to kneel next to her. "Khadira, let me help."

"The guards are asleep." Khadira grabbed his forearm. "The gods have been merciful. We do not have much time."

"Tell me which way to go, I'll carry you."

Khadira turned to him, a horrified look on her face. "No. I will get you out."

"Let me carry you. If you want me to get out of here alive, we're going to have to move fast. The only way to do that is for me to carry you. You're healing, but it's going to take time." Sam soothed her. "I can literally smell the pain rolling off of you. Let me help you, help me."

Khadira shook her head, her lips parting to make another protest.

"It does not make you weak to allow me to help you. You're the strongest woman I've ever met, and considering I've met some real unique women, that's saying something. We need to get the hell out of here, Khadira, and the only way to do it is to work together."

Khadira nodded. "You're right. Come, help me up. It is best I reveal no weakness to anyone who may see us."

"Yeah. We'll have to get some clothes, weapons, food." Sam rattled off what they'd need, his mind already plotting their escape, their finding a way home. "And you'll need time to heal."

"If we can get out of the city, there is a place we can rest. Where we can get weapons, food, even clothing. Half a moon cycle and we will both be strong enough to face Bruxa's army. I will speak to a mystic, she will help us find a doorway. It will not be easy, but it is necessary."

"Come on. Lets go. Sooner we get out of this place, the sooner we can get back to Earth. Sooner we do that, the sooner I can get to Dean."

Khadira clung to his shoulders as he lifted her. Ignoring the stick mess of her back, Sam got the door open and eased out into the corridor. They moved through the shadows until a figure appeared. Stepping behind a pillar, Sam tightened his grip on Khadira as the figure moved toward them. His heart in his throat, he froze when it stopped on the other side of the pillar.

"There are horses waiting just beyond the main doors." Weary, the voice barely moved the silence. "I will leave you clothing. Khadira is far braver than the rest of us. She will get you home, mortal." The rustle of fabric pooling had Sam glancing down to see a pile of material at his feet. "I wish I could offer more. But I have no more to give. Go. I will ensure they do not realize you've escaped too quickly."

Khadira moaned softly, her forehead pressed against Sam's jaw. Sam listened as the speaker vanished into the darkness and tightened his grip on the woman in his arms. "Shh, we're getting out of here, I promise."

"She will not see the light of day." Khadira's lips brushed against his skin. Her breath stirring the beard he had grown.

"The gods will grant her favor." Sam eased her down, and reached for the clothing. He draped the cloak over Khadira's trembling frame, wincing with each brush of his fingers over her wounds, the faint hiss of protest from her the only sounds she made.

Thankful for the breeches, Sam pulled them on. The worn leather covered his ass and he bit back a hysterical giggle at how such a simple thing made him feel so much better. Dressed as best as they could, he picked Khadira up and began the slow advancement up the stairs to the main stairs. _Its too easy. There are no guards. No signs of an army. Too easy._

"They are all drunk." Khadira whispered into his ear. "Those who are not drunk, have been redirected. The gods have been merciful, Sam, we will get out of here. Beyond the city walls I can offer no insight, but for now, we will be free of any delay."

Sam shook his head as he carried her from the stairs to the main foyer. Pushing against the main doors, he bit back a curse at the groan of wood and metal before he stepped outside. The moonlight spilled its pale while blanket over the courtyard and he exhaled with relief. As promised, two horses stood in the shadows. "Looks like I'm gonna learn how to ride a horse."

Getting Khadira on a horse was easier than he'd anticipated. With her in the saddle, he struggled up onto the other horse and turned to her. "Okay, we're going to go slow and easy. No point in drawing attention to our escape. Once we're out of the city, you can tell me how to get to wherever it is we're going."

"Of course. Gather your reins, Sam, the horse needs to feel your hands on the bit."

"If Dean could only see me." Following Khadira from the city, he didn't dare breath until the city walls were far behind them. Maybe, just maybe Khadira was right and the gods had been merciful...and he could get home.

 


	10. Gate Keepers and Archangels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Khadira find shelter in a cave and have to barter passage from a gatekeeper.

"Let them go." Khadira waved a hand at the horses as she leaned against the wall of the stone cropping. "They'll find their way home."  
"If you say so." Sam rubbed at his legs, unsure what hurt worse his backside or his legs. Riding a horse was harder than it looked. He stripped both of the horses of their saddles and they wandered away. Turning back to Khadira, he wrapped an arm around her waist and bent to pick her up. "We'll stay here for a while, just until you heal."   
Khadira nodded, her arms wrapped around his neck. "I can hear water. We should move to the back of the cave as far as it is possible."  
Sam nodded, but didn't say anything as he made his way through the darkness. He gasped when he rounded a ledge, spreading out like a glowing jewel, a clear pool glimmered. A narrow waterfall flowed into it creating a cloud of mist over the water.  
"I think its fresh water." Sam set Khadira down and hurried over to it. He tasted the water and breathed a sigh of relief. "It is. We can get you cleaned up, wash the blood and such away. Without it cover you, your wounds should heal a little better."  
Khadira nodded, her head leaned back against the wall. "I will heal, Sam, and then I'll get you home."  
"And what about you?" Sam glanced at her over his shoulder as he scooped up a handful of water to drink. "I'm sorry, I just realized I never asked about you. Will you go home?"  
A tear trailed down her face as she shook her head. "No, I will never go home. There is nothing there for me. I am the last of my kind, and you are my drottinn. Our bond will allow you freedom, but I will remain in your realm."  
"Where is your or was your home?"  
"I lived in Valhalla for a while, then I left and went to Tara. Both places have since fallen. You might say I am without a home."  
"I know the feeling." Sam moved over to sit next to her. He bent a knee and rested his forearm on it. "I don't really have a home either. Dean and I travel a lot, its the nature of our jobs."  
"What do you do?"  
"We hunt things. Save people. Although probably not as well as we should." Sam huffed a self-loathing laugh. "We tend to stir up things so bad that everyone hates us. Breaking the seals, letting out Lucifer, breaking Heaven..."  
"I doubt your world could be worse than this." Khadira waved a hand toward the opening of the cave. "I know of no realm where people are treated thus."  
"Hell is close. They torture souls until they break then make them do the torturing."  
"Have you been there?"  
Sam flinched as memories stirred. Yeah, he'd been there. He'd been up close and personal with the Devil himself. And frankly, it hadn't prepared him for the hell he was in at the moment. If he ever saw Lucifer again he was going to laugh at him. That demon didn't have a clue.  
"Sam?"  
"Yeah, yeah I was there. Spent time with the ruler of Hell. Not an experience I'd like to repeat. I don't suppose our helping hand back in the city packed us anything to eat?"  
Khadira shrugged. "Better check. You will need to eat."   
Sam clambered to his feet and hurried out to the opening. He grabbed the gear he'd taken from the horses and began to dig through it. A couple of bags revealed food, apples, smoked meat. It looked like there was enough for the two of them for a few days. He dug a little deeper under the furs at the sounds of metal on metal. Wrapped in hides, something flashed in the light. He tugged it loose and unrolled it.   
Two beautifully carved swords, an axe, and a bow and arrow set were folded within the hides.   
"Ah, she remembered." Khadira's voice drew his attention and he turned to gape.   
"Wow."  
Her pale skin bore no traces of the torment she'd suffered. The now familiar scrolls of her tattoos danced across her body. Long, curly dark hair hung down to her waist. Standing straight, he guess her height to be close to a little under six feet. Clear blue eyes stared at the weapons, her lips turned upward.   
"Can you use any of those?" Khadira waved a hand at the weaponry. She pushed her hair back over her shoulders, revealing more naked skin, broken only by the thin coverings she'd wrapped around her waist and breasts.   
Sam swallowed, a tickle of awareness low in his gut. "Uh, the swords, yes. But I'm not nearly as good as my brother."   
"What do you hunt with then?"  
"Whatever we have. Guns, knives, machetes. We've gotten adept at using whatever weapon there is."  
Khadira nodded and knelt next to Sam. Her fingers trailed down his face, tracing the mark of the claim. Leaning forward, she pressed warm lips against his skin before sitting back. "These are the tools I've used every one of my lives. I will teach you if you like." She rested her forehead against his shoulder. "Bring the food. We will eat then make an offering. The pool is blessed. Perhaps it will grant us a means to return you to your world."  
"And then what?" Sam grabbed her elbow when she moved to stand up. As anxious as he was to get home, he didn't want to see her go. Whether it was the claim or something else, he wasn't sure, but he wanted time to figure it out.   
"Then we find your brother...and the portal Snorre's forces used to steal you and close it." She smiled at him. "I will be there for you Sam. Our claim, our bond, will not end with your return to your world. As I said, I will keep you in all manners, as you will keep me. The path we will walk is by no means short." Bending down she grabbed the roll of weapons and turned to vanish back into the shadows.   
"Good." Sam raked his hands through his hair. "Cause the first thing I'm doing when I get back is having a shave." He muttered and followed her back to the edge of the pool.   
"Eat. I will prepare a small offering. If there is a way to get us back to your world close, it is best to being searching now."  
Sam knelt next to her, and watched her lay out a collection of objects. The unfinished blade, a bit of wood, a polished stone, a few drops of blood, all were laid out in a circle, even as she muttered under her breath. He jumped when the pool began to bubble and hiss, steam rising from it to swirl around the top of the cave.   
"Who dares to summon me?" From the water a woman rose. Rail thin, her hands gnarled and bent, long white hair hung in dirty clumps around a weathered face with yellow eyes. "Speak."  
"Mother, I thank you for coming." Khadira bowed before the woman. "I bring you an offering."  
"You seek something. What is it?" The crone glanced between her and Sam who rubbed a palm on his thigh. What he wouldn't give for the trunk of the impala to be opened before him. "And who is this?"  
"He is mine. Claimed, mated, given of." Khadira reached out to grab a hold of Sam's arm. "We are bound, he has suffered a most serious insult at the hands of Bruxa and Snorre, I seek to return him to his...our world."  
"Bruxa." The old woman swept onto the stone, her ragged clothes blowing in a faint breeze only she could feel. "She is hardly worth the title of queen. Foul refuse be what she is. What does she have to do with this stalwart warrior? Or should I guess?"  
"She would have no good plans for him, my lady of the water."  
"Hmm."   
Sam swallowed at the heavy stare of the old woman and inched closer to Khadira, his gaze darting to the weapons laying next to her.   
"Foolish boy." The old woman cackled. "If I wanted to do you harm, you would be dead. Khadira, daughter of Var. I will aide you. You seek a means to return him to his mortal realm, and through the claim you are aware you will need to go with him."  
"Yes, I am aware."  
"I will grant you this passage...for a cost."  
Khadira tensed, her fingers clenching on top of Sam's. "What is it you seek, spirit? I have little wealth."  
"It is not your debt, but his."   
Sam felt his stomach drop when Khadira shot him an uneasy glance. "What payment is it?"   
"Your mortal coil. You entered into a claim with her, willingly, openly. A claim is pure, undisputed. You are a good man, your heart is pure. Your purpose was to protect not yourself, but Khadira. So I will grant you passage but know this. Once you return to your world, within a fortnight, you will grow into your eternal life. Do you accept my terms."  
Sam nodded quickly. Death wasn't something he feared, and he'd rather die getting back to Dean than-  
"Look to the east at the first streak of light. When the sun peaks over the horizon, the passage will open. Go through it, my children."  
"Thank you."  
As quickly as she'd come, the water spirit vanished, leaving them on the cold stone floor.   
"At first light we will get you home." Khadira offered a weak smile.  
"Then I have two weeks to find Dean before my..." He trailed off uncertain how to put it.  
"No," Khadira stood and stared at him. "You have two weaks before you become as I am. You will be immortal. You have given to her a mortal life."  
"Great. Nothing like being something other than human."  
"You will remain human." Khadira patted him on the chest. "You will simply stop aging, and you will be harder to kill. Stronger, faster."  
"Everything that we are trained to hunt."  
"Perhaps. But you will have your brother. Come, there is much to do before the rising of the sun. Including bathing. We will not be sure where we will be when we pass through and I trust you to know where we are."  
Sam watched her walk away, mixed emotions swirling within his chest.


	11. Through the veil

Standing on the edge of the pool, Sam watched Khadira as she tied the bundle of weapons together with a narrow strip of leather. She lifted it and turned to look beyond him to the mouth of the cave a frown on her face. He shifted as the wind whistled toward them, the faint sound of hoofbeats in his ear.   
"They're coming."  
"Sam, they will not reach us in time. The first hints of the dawn are upon us. Come, its time to return you to your world."  
"What about you?" Sam caught her hand and pulled her close to him. He tightened his grip when she moved to back away. "Khadira, what about you? When we return to my world, what's going to happen to you?"  
Khadira shrugged. "Nothing. I am immortal, Sam. Two weeks after we return you will become immortal as well. Our lives will intertwine. I will get you to your brother and you will have a future. Then we will figure out how they were able to steal you, and why and then I will hunt them down."  
"You're going to hunt? Just these bastards or others?"  
Khadira pushed her hair behind her ear. "I will do as you do. Teach me if there is something I need to know. Our roads will not split for a long time Sam, it is how things must go. If there is something you need of me, ask. I am not unwilling to listen. Now, if you've not further questions, the gate will open and we have little time to get through."  
"Yeah, about that. You forget I'm mortal. I'm gonna drown before we get through the water to the door. And then once we get through there where the hell are we going to end up?"  
'I don't know where we will be, but you won't drown. We have paid the price of the use of the gateway, the keeper will not be so eager to avoid collecting on the deal."  
"Deals. Deals." Sam grumbled. "I'm getting tired of deals. Why can't it be something simple, straightforward?"   
Khadira laughed and brushed her lips against his. "Because there is no fun in that. Come, there are steps leading down into the pool and to the gate. It will be best if we do not delay."  
The warmth of the water soaked through the meager clothes he had on as Sam followed her out to the middle of the pool before sucking in a deep lungful of air and ducking beneath the surface. White light danced across the stones around him, revealing roughly carved stairs. Swimming behind Khadira, he choked in surprise as the wall of the cave shifted. Tiny rocks danced beneath them as what he assumed was the door swung inward. Like carved glass the water appeared to be solid as Khadira turned to wave him forward.

_Why can't anything be normal?_ Sam wondered as they stepped through the water. Beneath his feet, sun warmed sand shifted between his toes. The screech of an eagle drew his attention upward and he watched the predator soar. 

"Where are we?" Khadira glanced around, her body tense, one hand on the hilt of her sword. 

"I'm not sure." Sam glanced behind him to see a cornfield. "Wow, I would have thought...No, no I'm not even going to ask."

"It is the nature of the gate. It delivered us to a point close to where you feel at home. What was on the other side is on the other side. It seems rather warm here, which will aid in the drying of our attire. We will need food and water soon though."

"Well if we can get to a phone I can find out where we are and then we can head to where we can get what we need."

"Lead the way."

Sam shook his head and glanced around. With a sigh, he waved in a direction. "Come on, lets get a move on. I figure we can at least find out where on earth we are. I just hope its somewhere in the lower forty-eight. And there's a car we can take."

"Take?"

"Yeah, we're gonna need wheels." Sam shrugged. "I'm pretty good at stealing cars. Comes with being a hunter, sometimes you have to move hard and fast and that means taking whatever car you can find."

Khadira nodded. "We will take one of these cars then. Is there anything you think I should be aware of before we run into other mortals?"

"Yeah, don't call 'em mortals. If they're hunters they'll know you're not human and then they'll try to kill you." Sam chuckled. "Though I'm not sure what they can use to kill you."

"Death would come only by decapitation." Khadira grinned at him. "And to decapitate me they'd need a blade forged in my own blood."

"Great."

"When you grow into your immortality, you will only be at risk of death if you are killed by a blade forged in your blood. It is what the claim does. We are bound in ways those who took you could not understand. I only know of it because my mother was a priestess."

"Dean would say you're an encyclopedia of weirdness." Sam shook his head. "God I miss him. If we can get a phone I can contact him."

"Yes. But we will need to find this phone thingy and a car...and food, shelter, so we can rest."

"You know we're going to have to get some proper clothes as well." Sam eyed her, the tan fabric covering her breasts and hips easily but she wasn't dressed for dealing with humans at all. Nope, she looked like something out of a movie or something. He reached over and slipped the bundle of weapons off her back. Grass and dirt rolled beneath his feet as they walked across the field, cluster's of trees dotted the land, and the smell of water filled the air. "And cash. Damn, wish Dean were here. He can hustle pool better than I can. 

"You love your brother." Khadira nodded her head as they walked in the sunlight, her hands swinging easily. "It is as it should be. I only wish we could be like that at home. Or at least back in Brattilhid, but it hasn't been that way for many centuries. It is become a corrupt and dirty place."

"Yeah, I'll say. At least you're healed up. Scars aren't even very visible."

"No, they wouldn't be. I heal." Khadira paused her head titled slightly. "What is that horrid sound?" 

Sam tensed as he listened. A grin split his face as he ushered Khadira closer to him as he turned assessing the direction of the sound. "That would be a car. Which mean's we're close to a highway."

"And this is a good thing?"

"A very good thing. Means we can get a car soon."

Khadira nodded and rolled her shoulders. "I will stand watch."

"Keep an eye open for a sign." Sam slapped himself and groaned. "Of course you're not going to know what it says because you can't read English."

Khadira laughed. "I can read English. The bond gives me a grasp of all languages you know. As you can understand my tongue, I can understand yours. As I can read them...though I may not be able to write them."

"Bond may just come in handy." Sam muttered and pushed her in front of him. "Lets go. We'll keep moving until we find a car, then we'll wait until dark to steal it. We'll also be able to find out where we are by then."

Sam didn't bother voicing his worries. If they weren't anywhere near a 'friendly' place, they'd have to figure out how to get the money to pay for gas to get to Bobby's or the Roadhouse to touch base with Dean. The Roadhouse would be better, there Ash could maybe make some fake ID for Khadira, but they had to get there first. They were back in his world, but by no means were they any closer to finding Dean and Cas. 


	12. Back on Solid Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's car theft and discussions of appropriate clothing...even as Sam feels the need to get further away from where they popped up.  
> Dean and Cas have a chat with Gabriel.

"Damn it Gabe!" Dean screamed as his coffee went everywhere with the flurry of wings as Gabriel appeared in Bobby's kitchen. He glared at the the Archangel, the hovering rage never far away. "Any news?"

"Yes." Gabriel glanced around. "Where is my brother?"

"What do you want Gabriel, have you found any signs of Sam?"

Dean glanced at the door and offered a weak smile as Cas stepped into view. "Hey Cas."

"Dean. Gabriel? What news do you bring us?"

Gabriel shrugged and pulled a sucker out of his pocket. He popped it into his mouth. "There was a power shift the other day. Something that felt like a dimensional rift. Almost like when you two jumped out Purgatory. The effect was felt all the way upstairs, and word has it the demons in the area fled pretty damn fast. This wasn't something Heaven or Hell created, just in case you're wondering."

"Well that ain't really helpful at all." Dean ground out. "Where was this...whatever the hell it was?"

"Washington."

"As in DC?" Dean asked

"No, as in the state of Washington."

"Washington?" Cas ground out. "That's nowhere near where Sam vanished. And you think this is important to our search because?"

"If they can create a portal in one location, why not in another?"

"Any idea why they'd pick there? Don't make any sense to open a portal in the middle of nowhere just because. Did anything happen other than a bunch of demons running?"

"No. Just the power shift." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Look I know this is thin, but its the only clue we have. I gotta get back. Let me know what you find out."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Dean grumbled as the archangel vanished.

"I suppose we should check it out." Cas glanced at Dean.

"Sure, we'll drive all the way up there and see if Sam just magically appeared in the middle of Washington state." Dean threw his hands in the air.

"I can fly out there." Cas volunteered. "If its nothing then no time has been lost here."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean offered a weak smile before Cas vanished.

 

~*~

The setting sun cast a golden glow over the parking lot of a small roadside pub. Traffic was minimal as Sam and Khadira found a spot to hide in a stand of trees. Silence settled over them, as comfortable as endless chatter. "How much do you know about our world?" Sam glanced at Khadira as they hunkered down, a parking lot with several cars stretching out before them. He turned to appraise the vehicles and smiled as he recognized an older model he knew he could hot wire with his eyes closed.

"Do you mean of late?" Khadira shrugged as she stared passed him. "Not much. I haven't been in this realm for over three centuries. When I was here last, I carried departed souls to their place in the great hall. That was before Bruxa and her brother came to power."

"You said something about three hundred years." Sam frowned, his mind racing with memories. "I remember back in the cell, you said Snorre hadn't done something in three hundred years..."

"Yes, it was almost four hundred years since I was imprisoned." Khadira glanced at him, a frown on her face. "Wouldn't it be more advantagous to simply kill one of them and procure the vehicle that way?"

"No, no killing. We're stealing their car, that's bad enough."

"And how will this provide us with food, shelter, and the other necessities? What about this phone thingy you mentioned?"

"Patience." Sam grabbed her arm and tugged. "Come on. There's no one around. We'll have to figure things out after. If we can get a vehicle we'll be on the road before we're noticed. Once we get to a bigger center we can hit a mall. Although, we should get you some clothes first."

"What's wrong with my clothing?" Khadira glanced down at herself.

Sam gulped. How could he explain? There wasn't anything wrong with her clothing...except it left way too much skin bare. The toned lines of her body would attract a lot of attention and he wasn't sure he wanted to deal with it. Nothing like having someone screaming in agony over a minor touch. "People will get the wrong idea." He muttered and ducked down next to the back fender of an older model jeep. The drivers door opened easily beneath his questing fingers, bending over he bit back a laugh as he checked for the wires before he noticed the keys were still in the ignition.

"Wrong idea? About what? I am covered sufficiently to hide my -"

"Yes you are. But nowadays, only hookers wear that little. Come on, in you get. Scoot over." Sam pushed her over to the passenger side as he clambered in and turned the key. The engine purred to life and he offered a quick prayer of thanks. At least it was something.

"Do you know where we are?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, a long way from home." He pulled out of the parking lot and headed south, the urge to get as far away as possible an itch beneath his skin.

~*~

"What are we doing here?" Khadira glanced around, her fingers plucking at the t-shirt Sam had pulled over her head. She looked over a the thin line stretched between two trees to the clothes fluttering in the breeze. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes." Sam tugged the shirt down passed her hips and glanced around. Early morning dew clung to the grass beneath their feet as he checked to see if they'd been spotted. Satisfied no one had seen them, he pulled a pair of sweat pants off the line and held them out to her. "Put these on."

"I feel as though I'm going to be too hot in these things. I do not know why anyone would think my sufficient..."

"Khadira," Sam slapped his hand over her mouth and leaned close. "Just trust me. This is best. Now come on, we're going to need another car. Then we can head east. I think I know where we are."

"Care to share?" Khadira pushed his hand away and smiled. "Because I believe it would be best to let me know."

"Sure. Lakewood, Washington. Its small enough to be a small town but big enough we can get what we need. There's bound to be a bar or two we can hustle up some money playing pool or poker. Then we can get some better clothes for you and some boots."

"And the phone?"

"We'll get one. I think we should head for the Roadhouse."

"Where is this house?"

"Nebraska. Come on, lets get going."

"Sam, perhaps it would be best to tell me about your world. If I am to be able to fit in, I will need some information. I can't assume anything."

Sam winced at her words, he sucked at this. "You're right. Okay so lets do twenty questions, ask away and I'll answer as best as I can."

"You said you and your brother are hunters? Are all mortals hunters now?"

Pain twisted in his belly as Sam thought about her question. "No. Most mortals aren't hunters. Most of them live normal, average lives. Dean and I are different."

Khadira nodded. "And you feel bad about your differences. Your story was written long ago, Sam. Fear and self-loathing will profit you nothing in the end."

"I don't believe in fate. I can choose a different path." Sam snapped.

Khadira shrugged. "Every road you travel is a choice, Sam. But the truth is you will not escape the end, nor will I. Now, tell me what manner of creatures do you hunt? I would know as much as possible so I can assist you."

Grinning Sam tugged on her braid before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and nudging her away from the clothesline. "Well, there's demons, ghosts, werewolves, vampires, djinn."

"Start with the demons and tell me all you know about them."

"I know a lot about demons."

"Then I have a good teacher."

"Dean's better." Sam muttered under his breath, pain tightening around his heart as he thought of his brother. He needed to get to him no matter the cost.


	13. Between Disbelief and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Khadira are one step closer to being on their feet...but its not all roses.   
> Dean gets a call and flips out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is as easy as it seems and Sam and Khadira are going to find that out when they leave...I'm working on that chapter and hope to be able to post it tomorrow. Thanx for reading.

Khadira watched Sam as he shuffled along the edge of the building. Loud music filled the air, the sound of party-goers drifted on the breeze. Khadira inhaled, the faint smell of meade and cooked meat making her stomach rumble. With a quiet curse she turned her attention to the parking lot and Sam. He'd decided they needed a new car, the old one would have been reported stolen by now, and rather than risk their safety, they'd pulled into the small backwater bar. The car they'd taken had been left in some out of the way corner. Covered by tree branches and forgotten, its usefulness done.

Her fingers flexed on the hilt of one sword, every instinct, every muscle tensed and on edge. This world had as many dangers as the one they'd left, and Sam was her only guide. She waited impatiently as Sam lined up another mode of transportation, her gaze sweeping the area. She took in the crowded vehicles, bodies mingling in front of the doors. Still, her gaze fell on Sam and remained as he slid between a couple of cars. Shadows crept across the ground, a welcomed aide as Sam waved her forward. She darted forward, ignored by the group of men standing by the doors, their voices raised in laughter. 

"Yes?" Khadira pressed against Sam's shoulder, her fingers tightening on the sword.

"I'm gonna go for that car there." He pointed at a shiny two door with a grin before he looked at her. "But we need cash. We need to have something to eat, a shower, and some sleep. The only way we're going to get either of those is if we get inside. Come on, I'll teach you how to hustle a game of pool."

Khadira frowned a hard knot in her belly. "I know nothing of hustling pool. Why one would want to hustle water I do not understand, but there is another..."

"As I said before." Sam stared down at her. "I'm not pimping you out. I can get us a few bucks with the game of pool. Its not water, its a game with cues and balls and the intent is...you know what, its easier to show you. Now, we're going to go inside, so keep the weapons out of sight. Once we've gotten what we can from here, we'll take the car and get the hell out of here. As soon as we hit a motel we can call Dean. Let him know I'm alive."

"If you say so." Khadira tucked her sword back into its sheath and draped the long coat over top of her weapons as she followed him up the steps. She glanced at the men who eyed her with a familiar look before she stepped through the door. Inside was crowded, men and women in various states of dress mingled. The music throbbed even louder, partially drowned by the sounds of conversation. Reaching out she grabbed Sam's arm and followed him to the bar. He nudged her onto a stool and glanced around. Her body leaned toward him as he pressed against her.

"I see the pool tables. We'll have a drink and then head over to play. Just keep an eye out for trouble."

"WHat'll it be Sugar?" The bartender leaned toward them, a smile on his face as he stared at Khadira.

She glared at him for a moment before turning back to Sam. "I'd rather not drink." Khadira muttered her gaze scanning the room. A familiar itch crossed her palms as she grabbed Sam's arm. The need to feel her weapons in hand strong, but she trusted Sam to know this world. "It dulls the wits."

"We'll have to make them think we're drinking. We need to get them at ease, and the only way to do that is to play the game." Sam cupped her jaw. "If Dean were here he could do it with one arm but he isn't. We need money."

"That is not the issue." Khadira replied with a faint smile. "I simply do not like this place. I know it is familiar to you but to me this is not a place of respite."

"Well get what we can then get out of here."

"Two beer." Sam ordered, his fingers tightening on Khadira who eyed the bartender with something akin to disgust. He took the two bottles and handed one to her. He pressed into her, his lips against her ear. "Remember, this is all trickery. Only do what we must. Lets go play a game of pool or two."

Khadira clung to Sam's hand as he led the way across the room. She paused when she walked by a gruff looking man with a ball cap who eyed her and Sam. Something flared in his eyes and she tensed. Following Sam over the pool table, she pressed against him, her hands tracing across his shoulders. She caught the looks from the other men and pressed closer, brushing her breasts against him as she leaned forward to press her lips to his neck. A fine shudder raced through her, a trail of heat filling her blood. He caught her eye and winked and she bit her lip to stop the smile.

"Your woman's clingy ain't she?" The man in the hat asked as he joined them at the pool table.

"Good women are." Sam shot back and slapped Khadira on the ass. "Knows her place, always has."

Khadira raised an eyebrow at the words and the sting of her ass but didn't say a word. Instead she smiled at Sam and trailed a hand down his back before stepping back. Keeping the man in sight, she hovered near Sam as he began a game of pool. Game after game, she hovered, the bottle of beer long forgotten as she stepped into the shadows to watch Sam's back. The flickering of the lights drew her attention upward before Sam grabbed her arm.

"Its last call. Come on."

"How much did you get?" Khadira hurried after him, stepping around the lingering men who seemed to eye her like a slab of meat.

"Enough." Sam pushed her out the door and down the steps his attention on the parking lot. He made short work of getting them into a car and cranked it over. "We'll dump this car soon and get a different one. For now, we'll get a room and a razor." He scratced at his jaw. "Then I'll call Dean."

"And Dean will be pleased?"

Sam inhaled sharply. Would Dean even believe it was him calling? If he didn't then they'd have to find some way to The Roadhouse. _Please let him believe its me._ Shooting her a quick glance he pulled out of the parking lot and headed north. It would throw the locals off their trail at least for a few hours.

~*~

The hotel was run down, the kind of place that was just as likely to rent by the hour as the night, but it would work. Sam pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine. Khadira stared straight forward, quiet, calm in the face of the tangled mess he'd dragged her through so far. "You want to get us a room while I get rid of the car?"

She nodded. "Sure. Is it the same as last time?"

"Yeah, yeah that'll work. See if there's anything in the glove compartment. If there's any money or anything we can use, take it with you." Sam ordered.

Khadira nodded and opened the car door. Sam sighed, she hadn't complained at all and he wondered when that would change. Most women didn't want to be dragged all over having to hide in the bushes while their partner stole a car. Not that he was complaining, but his luck had to end soon. He watched as she disappeared into the office before he drove the car a half a block and hid it behind a couple of dumpsters in an alley. Sam trotted back to the hotel just as Khadira waved at him, the room key in her hand. "I managed to procure a room. The man inside was rather disgusting."

"Sorry." Sam took the key and ushered her to their room with a hand on her back. He unlocked the door and reached in to turn on the light. "Well leave at first light. Without a car we'll have to walk a bit but its doable."

"I understand." Khadira tugged off the long coat and tossed it aside before pulling off her swords and laying the down. The bow and battle axe were laid out on the bed next to them as she straightened. "We will wash. Do you wish me to trim your beard?" Khadira pointed at Sam's face.

"Need a razor."

"Will this suffice?" Khadira held up a short blade that caught the light. "It is quite sharp."

"Yeah, yeah that will work." Sam exhaled a shaky laugh. "I'm gonna call Dean first though."

Khadira nodded and sat down to watch him.

With a hand that trembled Sam dialed the familiar number of Dean's phone. It rang four times before the voicemail cut in. "You've reached Dean, leave a message and I'll get back to you."

"Hey Dean, its Sam." His grip tightened on the phone. "Just letting you know I'm alive. I don't have a phone yet, but as soon as we get one I'll get you the number."

Hanging up Sam glanced at Khadira his heart racing. "Lets just hope he doesn't think its a trick."

She nodded and stood. "Come on, we'll wash up then you can sleep. I'll keep watch. Tomorrow we'll try again."

~*~

Dean flopped onto the couch in Bobby's and stared at him. "Cas should be back soon."

"Lets hope the idjit didn't run into trouble."

Dean offered a weak smile and grabbed for his phone as it vibrated in his pocket. He frowned as he caught the familiar icon that indicated a voicemail. Opening his phone he followed the familiar prompts and a moment later the tiny female voice came on. "You have one new voicemail. To listen to your voicemails please press one."

"I tell you whoever invented voicemails and answering machines was a sadist." Dean pushed one and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hey Dean, its Sam. Just letting you know I'm alive. I don't have a phone yet, but as soon as we get one I'll get you the number." Sam's exhausted voice echoed through the speaker. Dean listened to it again, his blood heating. Throwing the phone across the room he jumped to his feet. "Fuck!"

"What happened?" Bobby grabbed the phone before Dean could stomp it.

"What do they think, I'm stupid?" Dean ground out. He waved a hand at the phone. "Sam left me a voicemail. Yeah, like that's going to happen. I'm gonna kill 'em for this. Slow, agonizing..."

"Dean?" Cas's voice drew his attention to the doorway where he hovered.

"Whoever took Sam is playing a sick game." Dean shook his head, his fists clenched. "And I'm sick of playing by their rules. You find anything?"

"No. No signs of anyone or anything. We won't give up."

Dean shrugged and stomped passed him. The door to his room slammed and Cas turned to look at Bobby. "What happened?"

"Here. You tell me." Bobby handed the cell to Cas. "It sounds like Sam, but I'm not sure it is."

Cas stared at Bobby before tucking the phone into his pocket. "I'll speak to Dean."

"Idjit." Bobby's muttered word drifted after Cas as he left the room and started up the stairs.

 


	14. Bloodshed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Khadira run into a few demons...and Dean is desperate to figure out who called him.

The mall had been unexpected but welcomed as they drove through another small town. They'd ditched the car they'd gotten from in front of the bar and were once again on foot. They needed a few things, a cell phone, laptop, things he needed to research and to get in touch with Dean. Thankfully, their luck seemed to be holding. Sam glanced at Khadira as they shuffled through the crowded computer store.

"I'm not fond of this place." 

A frown tugged her brows together, her eyes scanning every inch of the store. Shoulders tensed, her fists clenched at her sides. "Yeah, I can see that. Come on, I see what I need." He didn't wait for any sign from her but kept moving over to the back of the store where several customers mingled near a display of laptops. He looked at each one, assessing their usefulness with years worth of skill. Leaning closer to Khadira he caught the faint shiver tracing over her body as his lips touched her ear. "We need a minor distraction, we'll take this model. With it we can get what I need."

Khadira looked beyond Sam to the display. She offered a slight tilt of her head to indicate she'd heard him before turning away. "Beneath my coat." She whispered as she eyed the front of the store. A moment later one a disturbance drew everyone's attention. A young man dressed in black with more metal than enough in his face argued loudly with the security. It only took seconds but it was enough. Sam tucked the laptop and charger under her coat and pushed her forward. Slipping out unseen was easy and he tugged her along, his grip tight on her hand.

"Keep moving toward the parking lot. We're going to have to walk back to the hotel. If we act calm they'll probably ignore us until we can get out of here." Sam instructed her, his hand pressing against the laptop and her lower back.

"We need weapons." Khadira glanced over her shoulder at him. "Mine are not something we can utilize."

"I know. Lets get back to the hotel and we'll figure out what we need and how to get it."

Sam eyed the parking lot pull of cars with a critical eye, he tensed when he saw the marked cruiser. "Come on. Lets get a move on."

Years of practice meant Sam and Khadira were able to get back to their room without any problems. They stepped into the room and Sam turned to reset the wards and reline the salt they'd disturbed. "Okay so we have a computer, which means we can log onto the internet. Now we just need a cell and weapons. Getting a car won't be too hard, I can get one at the diner. I figure if we take off first thing we'll be okay."

"Sam, how are we going to find Dean?" Khadira stripped offer her coat and the t-shirt she'd been wearing. "Do you know where he is?"

"No, but I know who will. I'll call Bobby and ask him where Dean is if I can't get Dean on the phone."

"Ok. I think we should get some new attire as well." She gestured to her clothes. "These are comfortable but we have been in them for some time and they're beginning to stink."

"Yeah, I know." Sam set the laptop up. "Why don't you have a shower, I'll grab one after. I saw a clothing store on the way over, we can hit it after."

Khadira nodded and hurried into the bathroom. "Uh Sam, how do I get the water to flow again?"

Sam grinned and shook his head. Immortal beings seemed to take a while to catch on. "Hang on I'll get it for you." He stepped into the bathroom, trying hard not to stare as Khadira stripped down, the weak light of the bathroom light casting shadows over her curves. She gathered her hair and secured it with a pair of wooden sticks. The dark marks of her tattoos were in stark contrast to the pale skin.

"Sam." Khadira placed a hand on his arm. "Remember what I promised, I will keep you in all ways. If you wish something, simply ask." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips and nudged him from the room. The door closed in his face and he shook his head to clear the faint hint of arousal.

"Damn."

~*~

An hour later, Sam stared at Khadira as she stood before him. Gone was the baggy t-shirt and jeans, instead she was dressed in a black leather top and matching pants. She turned in the mirror, checking the clothing's fit before nodding at him with a quick grin. "Perfect. Its something I can fight in."

"Good. Come on, another hour and it'll be dinner time then we can get some sleep and get out of town." Sam raised a brow when she tucked one of the slim daggers into the waistband of her pants. "Really?"

"Habit." Khadira patted him as she slipped into a long sleeved coat, the wide sleeves falling over her hands. She collected a pair of fingerless gloves and pulled them on over her wrists. "Will you be attempting to contact your brother soon?"

"Yeah. I figured I'd try it tonight. I'm hoping we can get him on the phone. Either way we're going to have to figure out where he is. Which means I need to do some digging online. Bobby will know where he is if I can't find him that way. But we're going to need to keep a low profile."

"I'm surprised my kind hasn't made an appearance." Khadira slid her hand into Sam's. "They will have found a way to get through to this world. I can't image they'd just give up on letting us get away."

"No, I doubt it. Which means we'll have to deal with them when they pop up. Demons, angels, vampires, werewolves, and immortal warriors from Brattlihid. Damn we're going to be busy."

Khadira laughed softly and fell into step with him. They walked along in silence for a few minutes before Khadira felt Sam tense. "What is it?"

"There." Sam gestured to a figure standing in the shadows.

Khadira turned to look and gasped. It was the man with the hat from the bar. He stared at them for a moment, his eyes flashing black as he sneered at Sam and her before vanishing into the alley. "What on..."

"That was a demon." Sam explained. His step increased and they hurried toward the hotel. His hand went to the back of his jeans only to come up empty. "Damn."

"Shh." Khadira caught his hand and slid the dagger into it. "You are armed, Sam. What is the manner to deal with these demons?"

"Kill 'em. Stab through the heart, cut their throat. It don't matter. As long as they're dead."

"Ok."

Sam rolled his shoulders as they stepped into an empty lot. Three people stood across from them, their eyes black. Sam felt Khadira shift, her body tensing as she turned away from him. Pressed against his back she muttered under her breath and he knew there were more demons behind him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the great Sam Winchester. I don't see big brother anywhere? You lose him or something?" The man in the hat chuckled.

"Why don't you go back to Hell and leave us alone? It'll be easier for you."

"Not hardly. See, Dean's been burning through demons left, right, and center for the last few months. Kinda makes one wonder why. I figure I take your head, I get the reward. And the bitch you got with you will make a prime vessel."

"Little hard to possess one who is marked with an anti-possession mark." Sam's fingers tightened on the blade. "And as for my head, well, you can try and take it."

"Yeah. Ain't no trying to it."

With a snarl the demons lunged forward. Sam swung the blade, catching one across the throat. Blood splattered across him as he felt Khadira's movements behind him. Whirling, he ducked when one demon grabbed him, wrestling with the arm around his neck. His eyes on Khadira, he felt a bolt of heat race through him. Khadira moved with the grace of a practiced warrior. Using her hands, she twisted the neck of one demon, leaving him laying in a pile on the ground as she took his weapon. The other two circled, their eyes never leaving her. The sting of a blade in his skin pulled Sam from his appraisal of her fighting style and he elbowed the demon holding him. He spun on one booted foot, the other connecting with the demon's shin as he spun, the blade in his hand cutting through flesh and bone to leave the demon bleeding out on the ground.

"I hate demons." Sam kicked at the last one as he landed at his feet, Khadira holding the bloody knife of one of them in her hand. "Come on, lets get out of here before someone comes along. We'll get cleaned up, I'll call Dean and then we need to get out of here."

Khadira nodded and fell into step with him as they all but ran from the lot. Getting into their room was easier than anticipated but neither relaxed. Khadira stood at the window as Sam hurried over to the phone. She watched in silence as he picked it up and dialed.

"Please let him answer. Please let him answer..." Sam muttered as he listened to the cell ring.

"Hello?" Sam's breath exploded in relief.

"Dean? Man its good to hear your voice. Where are you?"

"Who is this?" Fury tightened Dean's voice.

"Dean, its Sam. I'm in Montana..."

"I don't know who you think you are or how you think this is funny but I'm gonna find you. And when I do, I'm gonna cut out your heart!" The line went dead and Sam stared at Khadira.

"Is everything okay?"

"No. He doesn't believe its me. We're going to have to track him down. And that means we need to haul ass to Nebraska."

"We'll need a car. Can you procure the weapons you'll need? Supplies?"

"Yeah." Sam shivered and stared at the phone. While it hurt that Dean didn't believe him, he knew he'd been too eager to think Dean would simply take his word for it. He would have to prove he was who he said he was or Dean would kill him before he could get more than a few words out. "How much longer before the payment comes due?"

"Another four moons." Khadira replied. "It will not be an easy payment, Sam. You will essentially die before you are resurrected. But it will be worth it. Come on, lets get what we can and get out of here."

Sam nodded. He feared the whole loss of his mortal life thingy, but he didn't miss being a guest of Bruxa  and Snorre. They made short work of gathering the few things they'd accumulated during their travels and slipped out into the darkness. A car, some cash, and then they'd shoot for Nebraska and the Roadhouse.

 

 

 


	15. Collection Day...or Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's debt comes due in a bloody manner.  
> Khadira makes a call...and Dean gets a shock.

The truck sputtered and rolled to a stop on the edge of the dirt road, the engine light flashing. Sam smacked the steering wheel as he stared out through the windshield. Steam boiled up from the battered hood, distorting the trees and road. He turned off the key and leaned back in the seat. A glance to his right revealed Khadira leaning against the door, her dark lashes casting half moons across her cheeks. She'd fallen asleep somewhere south of nowhere, the soft sound of her breathing the only disturbance in the cab of the truck.

He reached out, his fingers trailing over her bare arm in a slow caress. Tiny prickles of heat danced along his fingertips, teasing his awareness of her.

She sat up, pushing her hair over her shoulder and glanced around. "Where are we?"

"Nebraska." Sam responded. "I'm sorry, it looks like we're going to be walking from here."

"It will be a long night." She pointed to the east where the moon was rising. "Before the sun rises the old woman will collect her toll."

Sam nodded and reached for the door. "I guess we'd better get a move on." He stepped out onto the road, the gravel crunching beneath his footed feet. He took a step away from the open door and let Khadira slid across the bench seat to step out next to him. She stretched, her body moving fluidly as she glanced around before turning to gather the roll of her weapons and sling it over a shoulder. Skilled fingers tightened the buckles between her breasts and Sam swallowed against the heat of arousal. She was helping him, keeping him safe, it didn't mean he...

Khadira nudged him. "You're thinking too hard, Sam. You have but to ask. But not this night. Come on, lets get a move on. Shelter would be recommended."

Sam shook his head, pushing aside the lingering hunger and reached into the truck box to pull out the two bags resting there. One had the computer and their clothes, the other, a miss-matched bunch of weapons, some salt, and a couple of bottles of water and some snack bars he'd managed to steal. "So how will this happen? I just go to sleep and wake up in the morning immortal."

"It is different for everyone. Myself, I had to die on the battlefield before I was raised to the heavens. When I awoke I was immortal. Some have peaceful deaths, others violent ones. The end is always the same, they wake immortal."

"Any weaknesses I should know about?"

"Um avoid being beheaded." Khadira ducked beneath a branch. "Its basically one of the only ways to kill us."

"Great." Sam sighed. "So what else should I know?"

"You are human, you'll always be human...just with a few extras." Khadira explained as they crossed the narrow ditch. "Increased ability to see at night, strength, you won't need to eat or drink, you still can, that won't change, but it won't be a pressing need."

"Any idea on how I'm going to die?" Sam asked after a few minutes of silence. He could feel something creeping up on them. Something dark and dangerous and it didn't set well. If his death was going to be bloody, he at least wanted to know about it."

"The claim is in blood." Khadira turned, one hand coming up to rest over his heart. "So your death will be bloody. Beyond that I don't know. Mine was bloody and painful."

"Figures. So I die tonight and tomorrow I wake up healed and immortal?"

"You die tonight, and your body will take the time it needs to rise. Could be a day could be a few. It is not a set thing."

Sam nodded, his gut tightening with the realization that every hunter he knew would be wanting to take him out of the game. He was about to become the very thing he'd hunted most of his life...and Dean would be the first in line. He shuddered and wondered if it wouldn't be better not to wake up. The sudden roar to his right drew his attention and he felt the sudden and brutal slam of a heavy weight into his chest. Flying backward, Sam gasped at the searing pain as claws dug into his torso.

From a distance he could hear Khadira's voice, the screams and howls even as he fought against the grip around him. He roared as teeth sank into his skin, the muscle and tissue tearing, the air filling with the smell of blood. Scrambling for his gun, Sam felt his arm snap, the pain blinding. A moment later, he could feel the see sawing motion of someone biting, ripping at his body. The grinding of teeth on bone filled his ears along with the faint sounds of Khadira's voice, the sound of metal and bone connecting.  
Choking as blood filled his mouth and throat, Sam stared at the sky. Shadows stretched around him as he blinked. He cursed as he caught the faint movement of the old woman from the pool crooking a finger at him.  
"Come, son. Shed your mortal life and rise again as you should be."  
"Sam, its ok. You're safe." Khadira's voice echoed through the distance, a faint touch of her cool skin against his face. "I'll protect you until you wake. Sleep, Sam, sleep for now."

~*~

Half dragging, half carrying the battered and broken corpse, Khadira made for the shelter. She ignored the corpses littering the ground, those were easily dealt with. She needed to get Sam out of the open. Thankfully the building was empty, little more than an old shed. Still it would be enough. Laying him down, she shook her head and eyed the wounds. His throat had been ripped out, the flesh stripped from his chest, exposing his ribs. His left arm was broken, cuts, bruises, and bite marks covered the rest of his body. A nasty gash ran from his temple to his throat, crossing the mark of his claim. 

"Mortals are so frail. So easily killed, but you will rise again." She ran a hand down his face, her heart pounding in her chest. Turning, she slipped back out of the door and looked to the battle ground. Khadira closed the door, bracing it closed with her battle axe before she headed for the ground where two bodies lay. She made short work of piling them together and stared at them with a growing anger. 

"You said his mortal life would be the cost of our passage, Mother, but you did not say anything about his death. This is not...no. You have honored your part of our agreement, I will not berate you. Know this, though, Mother, I will not allow him a moment's pain after this. For now, I offer to you these two beings. Take them as you will and know I will protect Sam...and I will ensure those who have hurt him pay dearly. Bruxa and Snorre will not get another chance." 

An eerie wind kicked up, hot like flames as it swirled around Khadira before falling on the bodies before her. She stepped back at the pale red glow around them before they vanished. Grunting her appreciation, she turned back to Sam. At first light she would begin to gather what he would need. Food, water, all were things he would need. Immortality took a lot out of a body. 

 ~*~

Dean swirled the amber dregs in his glass and stared out the window of Bobby's study. Behind him he could hear the rustling of pages, the quiet ticking of a clock and felt a chill wash over him. "I don't know, Bobby, can't be a shifter. They wouldn't want to do something like this."

"Maybe a trickster?" Cas glanced at Bobby. "Gabriel wouldn't be doing it, but there are others out there."

"No, no that doesn't feel right." Dean shook his head. "What are we missing?"

"You think it could be Sam?"

"Yeah, Sam's calling from the other side of an immortal realm." Dean huffed as the phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out, the number was unfamiliar. "Well maybe this is our guy. Hello."

"Is this Dean?" Softly accented, the feminine voice seemed hesitant, uncertain. 

"Yeah, whose this?"

"My name is unimportant."

"No, no I think it is very important." Dean shot back waving at Bobby and Cas as he adjusted the phone in his hand. A moment later he put it on the table, the faint sound of static in the background. "So why don't you tell me who you are and what you want."

She heaved a breath, the silence stretching out for a few seconds. "I am a friend of Sam's. He has been trying to reach you but has had limited success."

"Yeah? Where is he if you know him?" Dean's voice cracked.

"Safe. He sleeps." She replied. "He worries over you, and he has reason to. Those who took him are dangerous, I will protect him no matter what, he will try again. I will ensure this."

"Where are you? Where is he?" Cas asked. 

"There are others there?" She asked. "Friend? Enemy?" 

"Friend. Tell me who you are and where you are?" Dean ground out. "Now or so help me..."

"We are in a shed. Sam is sleeping."

"And where is the shed?" Bobby ground out.

"In a field. I do not know more." She paused. "I just wanted to tell you he will find you. He is safe. Beyond their touch."

"That's great." Dean ground out. "But I don't believe you."

"You will." She replied a moment before the phone went dead. Dean glanced at Bobby and Cas who stared at him. 

"If he calls back," Bobby said after a long minute. "We'll have to see about tracing the call."

"That was not a cellular device." Cas glanced between them. 

"What?"

"The call was not made from a cellular device. There was too much magic behind it."

"Fuck."

"What do you want to do?" Bobby stared at Dean. 

"I gotta do something." Dean eyed Cas. "Any idea on who spun the spell?"

Cas shook his head. "No, but perhaps Gabriel can find out."

"Call him and see if he can." Dean straightened. "I want my brother back."


	16. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds waking up as an immortal is exhausting...but he's hopeful when he realizes they're close to The Roadhouse...and the next step on theri journey.
> 
> Gabe tells Dean some interesting news about the latest phone call and the mysterious woman claiming to know Sam.

Sam shuffled through the mist, his hand waving in front of him to clear a path. He turned at the faint sounds of voices, eyes scanning the area for danger. A frown tugged at his features as he watched an old, gnarled tree take shape, the branches hunched toward the ground, the barn scarred and hanging from the trunk.

Ignoring the voices, he walked toward the tree, ever muscle tensed in preparation for trouble. A light wind stirred, the branches cracking and groaning as they were moved. Sam lifted a hand to press against the tree. Warmth infused through his palm, wrapping around him like a lover’s embrace.

“It is your life.” The old woman from the pool stepped into view, a staff in her hand. “The tree, I mean. It is your mortal life. It flows from you to me.”

“I’m dying.”

“You are.” She nodded. “You cling to it so desperately. You fear moving beyond this.”

“Wouldn’t you? I will gladly give of my mortal life, but it makes things harder for me and my brother. He will not be so understanding.”

“Ah, it is not death you fear, but rather your brother’s will. He will love you as you are. You are not changed, Sam. Rather you are simply growing into what you already were to become.”

“What of Khadira? What will become of her?”

The old woman nodded and lifted a hand to point behind him. Sam turned and gasped. Shards of white and blue flitted around like ribbon in the wind. Through them a thread of gold wove, darting to and fro. Calling out to the other lights.

“She is the thread that binds you. Khadira is a unique woman, she lived and died thirteen times, some lives were peaceful, others violent. Throughout it all, she has always defended those who were weaker, and clung to those who were loved. In her way, she knew she could save you and risked much to do so.”

“What will happen to her?” Sam stared at the dancing lights. “When I get back to Dean, when I am safe from Snorre and Bruxa? Will she simply walk away or…” He paused, a knot of fear tightening around his throat.

“She is bound to you as you are to her. Khadira did not simply claim you, Sam, she bound herself to you. You hold her heart in the palm of your hand, Sam. She is not like the demon woman, or anyone you have known. Khadira is a warrior, a hunter, a woman with skills too few have. Treat her as you would an equal and she will-“

“That isn’t what I mean. She isn’t a prisoner, she said something about freedom. About-“

“Ah yes. You worry she will leave you. Even if your paths take different routes, you will find each other again. She is the one the gods wrote for you. Give her your heart and she will set you free.”

Sam shook his head. “Can’t give what I don’t have.” He muttered.

The old woman laughed and patted his shoulder. “You are wise, hunter, but you know nothing of the threads woven for your life. Now, it is time to wake. Khadira waits for you. She will protect you until you get to your brother, but she needs your protection just as much.”

A heavy weight slammed into Sam’s chest, knocking him backward. He fell, the air knocked from his lungs. Gasping, he struggled to get them to work again even as the grey mist around him faded to reveal a small room, with sun filtering through the cracks.

Groaning in agony, he struggled to sit up. Instantly, he felt a pair of warm hands grasp his shoulders, a body nudging against him as he struggled to sit up. He glanced up to meet Khadira’s stare.

“Easy Sam, easy.”

“Ugh, my head. My chest.”

“I know.” Khadira rubbed his back. “Welcome to immortality, Sam.”

“Where are we?”

“In the shed I saw the other night. Those monsters are gone, but I have no idea where we are. Here, drink, drink. Slowly, slowly, Sam. Don’t gulp it.” She held a bottle of warm water against his lips, letting the moisture soak his parched tongue and throat.

“We have to move. We can’t stay here.” Sam winced as he shifted and glanced down. What was left of his clothes were soaked with blood and hanging off his body. He turned to Khadira. “Uh…”

Come, I found you a clean shirt. The pants will have to remain stained for now.”

“Our stuff?”

“Everything is here. We can leave when you are able to.”

“Now.”

“No, not yet. You need to rest. Rebirth is tiring.”

Sam pushed at her hands and struggled to his knees. He groaned as his body refused to get up, every muscle felt like cooked noodles. “Damn.”

“It will pass. By the rising of the moon you’ll be fully healed and able to move. For now, lets not scare the old couple who live here.”

Sam nodded and sank back to his resting place. “She said I was your master. I’m not your master.”

Khadira soothed him with a gentle touch, her fingers carting through his hair. “There will be time for such thoughts later, Sam. For now, rest. There is a bar nearby and we can procure a vehicle from there.”

Sam frowned, curiosity fading in the wave of black as sleep took him. He’d find out what she was talking about later.

~*~

“So we got a call from some woman,” Dean paced Bobby’s front yard. “Said she was a friend of Sam’s. Only the call wasn’t made from any cell phone. So, you got any ideas, Gabriel?”

Gabriel glanced between the three men standing staring at him and shrugged. “Uh well it generally helps to give me as much information as possible. Do you have the cell she called you on?”

Dean pulled it out of his pocket and held it out. He glared at Gabriel, his fingers tightening on the device. “Don’t destroy it.”

Taking the phone, Gabe ran a hand over it, his brow furrowed. His wings flared as he caught the first hint of magic. Closing his eyes, the sounds of Dean, Bobby, and Cas faded to the background. When he opened them, he stared at an old woman, her long hair matted, her body wrapped in rags.

“There is much magic.” Gabriel shifted.

“She risked much to bring him home.”

“Crone, if you don’t have-“

“Khadira is a woman of her word, Loki. They are free of Brattlihid, but they will be followed, hunted. If this boy they seek wants to know more, he should listen to them.”

“Where are they?”

“I cannot tell you that. But know this, within the next few moons, where they are will be revealed. He is safe, returned whole, but changed.” She pressed closer. “Loki, he has been claimed…but not yet mated. But it will come to pass. You need her skills. I am aware of the war your brethren wage, she will aide the cause.”

Gabriel jumped at the sharp jab in his chest and blinked. Dean glared at him, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Well? What do you think?” Bobby demanded.

“Sam’s back in this realm.” Gabriel offered Dean his phone back. “With his female. They would contact you again, when I’m not sure but there is no deceit within them.”

“Where are they? You’re supposed to be an Archangel, you should be able to tell me where my brother is.”

“He’s been claimed!” Gabriel pushed Dean back. “I have no dominion over him, I can no more tell you where he is then I could tell Cas where you are! A claim is a claim, Dean. This is old magic, he will call you again. Ask him then.”

“Gabriel, brother, surely you can tell us something.” Cas pleaded.

“He is safe, that is all I know. If you want to know where he is answer your phone when he calls back. Sam isn’t the man you think he is, he travels with a woman who will not part from him. But he is alive and he’s here, in this world.”

Dean huffed a breath and turned away, his eyes burning, relief at war with the anger and guilt haunting him. Sam would call, he would find out where he was and he’d go to him. Was he still in Montana? Or had he moved on?

He stared at the phone in his hand and spat a low curse. _Please, Sam, please…I’ll come for you. I promise._  

 


	17. False IDs and seperate hunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khadira and Sam find themselves at the Roadhouse after a bit of trouble.

The midday sun created heatwaves on the pavement as Sam and Khadira walked long the narrow, two lane blacktop. Sam rolled his shoulders and tried to ignore the noise filling his head. He reached up to rub at his temple, a low grade headache settling in.  
  
"Its a bit over whelming isn't it?" Khadira rubbed his back gently. "You'll get used to it, be able to filter out the white noise."  
  
"I hope so. This is uncomfortable." Sam chuckled. "Its like everything is way more intense, I can feel the rocks through the soles of my boots. Every sense is hyper aware."  
  
Khadira stopped, tugging his arm until he turned to face her. She reached up to cup his jaw, "Sam, you are no different today then you were two days ago. What you're feeling is the same as I felt. I will be here for you. I promise." Standing on tip-toe she brushed her lips against his in a gentle kiss. "You must remember, you are not alone."  
  
Sam wrapped an arm around her waist, his heart pounding. "I know. I'm just used to anyone but Dean being there. Come on, lets get a move on. Something tells me we're going to have a problem soon."  
  
"My kind has found a way to get to this realm." Khadira inhaled. "They well come for us soon. It will mean a fight."  
  
"They can't drag us back, though, I mean even if they're here they can't make us go back." Sam bit back a curse at the raw fear in his voice. He shuddered at Khadira's concerned look before her features smoothed out into a smile.  
  
"No, Sam. We are free. Doesn't mean they won't try."  
"At least we're prepared. So behead them?"  
"Yes, Sam, behead them."   
Sam felt her shiver when his fingers trailed up her back over the top of her clothing. She moved closer to him, her breath hitching. Sam leaned down only to freeze. Every muscle tensed, beneath him Khadira shifted.  
"What is that?"  
"They're coming." She whispered and reached for her swords. Pulling them out she turned, her gaze scanning the area. Sam dropped his backpack, the worry over the contents fading as he followed Khadira's lead. The ground beneath their feet trembled a moment before three large males appeared. Sam shuddered, his stomach twisting as he recognized the marks on their bodies. These were Snorre's men.  
"Well, well, it hardly seemed such a likelihood we'd find our master's playthings so easily."  
His skin crawled at the lewd tone as the warrior eyed him, visually undressing him. Sam had to force himself not to cover his dick with his hands when the male's stare landed there, lust firing in his eyes.  
"Pity you won't get to reap the rewards." Khadira hissed.   
"Oh, but we will. Before we take you back, we'll be sure to enjoy our time together...well some of us." The trio laughed.  
Sam choked back the rising tide of bile, his fingers tightening on the butt of the .45 he had. He felt Khadira's hand on his back, her fingers soothing him. Easing the safety off, Sam watched them carefully as they fanned out.   
"They will not touch you." Khadira's soft whisper drew his attention for a split second. "They would not dare to do so without consent."  
"Consent isn't really a concern for them." Sam replied as the one darted forward, a sword in hand. His battle cry filled the air around them. Metal clanged against metal as Khadira countered his blow, her sword skittering along his blade, sparks flew as he stumbled back. Sam grabbed her, his hand tightening for a moment on her arm.   
Muscle memory served well as Sam ducked a blow from a battle axe, his hand coming up to grab the handle. The male screamed as he felt the sting of a bullet to his chest, Sam ripped the battle axe from his hands and struck out. Blood splattered, the hot liquid dripping from his face as the male's head rolled along the pavement. Dropping the weapon, Sam moved to block the other warrior who was aiming for Khadira's back.   
His chest heaving, Sam whirled at the faint stirring of air on the back of his neck and stared at Khadira as she held her sword against her forearm, blood dripping from the blade. Her chest heaved, her skin stained red. A nasty looking gash ran from her temple to her ear.   
"Duck!" She grabbed for him and swung, Sam felt something hit him in the back and gasped. He whirled, grabbing for the final warrior with his bare hands. He felt the skin give beneath his fingers, the blood ooze up along his knuckles. With a desisive twist, he heard the man's neck snap. A final weak gasp escaped his lips as he collapsed to his knees. Sam picked up the fallen soldier's sword, the blade singing as he swung. He stared at the head that rolled to a stop at his feet, eyes staring upward.  
"Fuck. That's disgusting." Sam kicked it away.  
"Yes it is." Khadira agree. "We must burn them."  
"If we do we're gonna have every human on us."  
"Hmm." Khadira stared at them for a few moments. She wiped a hand over her face, smearing blood with the motion. "We will offer them to the Crone. She will be glad to have them."  
"Sounds good. Then we should wash this blood off." Sam glanced around. "There's a place nearby that I'm familiar with, we can get water there and possibly help."  
"Dean expects your call." Khadira hunkered down to carve out a sigil before she stepped back and bent to gather the heads. Setting them in the middle of the sigil she moved back, tugging him along with her. "The old one will come for them. Come, let us get out of here."  
"How do you know Dean will expect my call?" Sam wiped his hands on his pants and stared at Khadira.  
"I spoke to him while you were sleeping."  
"Really? Where'd you get the phone?"  
"The old one gave me a boon. She knew it was best." Khadira gathered her hair into a messy knot and tucked her swords away. "Come, let us get away from here. We do not want to be here when she comes for them. They serve one who is reviled and as such she will not be kind."  
Sam shook his head, torn between being angry and tired. Khadira was nothing if straight forward. "The Roadhouse is half a mile that way." He pointed down the highway. "They're closed at the moment but that doesn't mean we can't get in."  
Grunting an acknowledgement, Khadira fell into step with him as they headed for the Roadhouse. "I do apologize for contacting him, but I knew you wanted to."  
"We have more than you calling him to worry about. Ash can help us get some ID for you, then we'll have to see about a set of wheels. We might even be able to figure out where Dean is."  
"This would be an advantage."  
Sam breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the Roadhouse. It wasn't open, that he knew, but he could get them in. A quick glance around revealed no vehicles, so Ellen and Jo were obviously gone. Grabbing Khadira's hand, he tugged hard, dragging her along as the got to the front door. A quick cursury check revealed it was locked. "But that's never stopped me before." He chuckled as he glanced at her.  
"A bit of weight against it and it'll open." Khadira glanced around. "Are you certain we can get what we need here? It looks to be abandoned."  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Just stay close. Not sure how much damage a bullet will do and we can't afford to be laid up. I'll have to come up with some way to pay Ellen for the lock and Ash for the IDs." Sam gave the door a nudge with his shoulder and stumbled as it swung inward.   
"The dagger." Khadira gestured to it. "It should be worth a something."  
"One of the jewels in the handle is enough to pay for the entire building," Sam chuckled as they stepped inside. "Don't wander too far."  
"I won't. I like the wood. I can feel it." Khadira smiled as she trailed a hand over the bar. "Oak, solid, well aged, well loved."  
"Uh yeah. This place was built a while back. Probably early twentieth century." Sam walked around the bar and knelt down to look under it. "Here, have some water. Ellen and Jo aren't here."  
"Says who?" A feminine voice covered the slow cock of a gun and Sam straightened up slowly. He glanced at Khadira who tensed, her hand on the hilt of her sword.   
"Well Hell, Sam what are you doing here? Where's Dean?" Jo grinned at him before glancing at Khadira. "And who is this?"  
"Dean's on a hunt and this is my partner, Khadira." Sam introduced them quickly.   
"Dean's hunting by himself?" Jo frowned before turning slightly. "Ma! Sam's here."  
A moment later, a dark haired woman stepped through a door, a hand gun in her hand as she glanced at the scene. "What in the world is going on? What happened to my front door?"   
"Here. This should cover the cost of the door." Khadira stepped forward, her dagger in hand. She pushed it at the woman. "We are on a hunt."  
Ellen took the dagger with a frown before glance at Sam where he stood with a bottle of water in his hand. "You gonna introduce us?"  
"Her name's Khadira." Jo interjected. "And Dean's on a hunt. Not sure where, but-"  
"What happened to my door? You couldn't just pick the lock this time?"  
"Its a long story, Ellen. We're not going to be here long, Ellen. Ash around? We need some ID for Khadira and I need to use the phone." Sam shifted, easing closer to Khadira.   
"You got time, Sam Winchester. So start talking. Best place to start is where you got all that blood all over you two then you can explain what happened to my door." She set the dagger on the counter. "Ash! Got some work for you."  
Sam smiled at Khadira, thankful that Ellen hadn't tried to kill them...yet. "Sure, Ellen."


	18. Hello Dean, it's Ellen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khadira and Sam are at the Roadhouse, but they aren't willing to give up all their secrets. Ellen calls Dean to tell him Sam's there.

From her position behind the bar, Ellen watched Sam leaning back in his chair, the dark haired beauty he'd brought standing behind him, her hands on his shoulders. Ellen didn't for a moment think she was relaxed, there was too much leashed violence in her stance, her feet braced on the floor, eyes scanning the room for any possible threat. On the other side of the table Ash was chatting with them, his gaze flicking to Ellen periodically. She could read the concern and questions in his eyes but didn't have any answers herself.   
Sam's explanation earlier had left more questions than answers but Khadira had all but dragged him away from Ellen before she could quiz him. Sam hadn't been overly eager after he and Khadira had spoken to reveal more than they'd been attacked. Instead, he'd turned her questions around with a quick smile and an easy deflection. It had both pleased and annoyed her. The boy was too young to be so damn jaded, but she knew the reasons for it, and who was to blame - and the fact that he'd answered her at all was a pleasant surprise.   
"Not sure what the scoop is there, Mom." Jo opened a bottle of beer and set it down in front of the man at the bar. She leaned closer to be heard over the pulse of the jukebox in the corner. "They've been sitting there since they got here."  
"Ash run them through the checks?" Ellen nudged Jo out of the way and poured a double shot before taking payment.   
"They checked out." Jo whispered tightly. "She's weird though. Keeps looking at me like I'm gonna pounce on him or something."  
Ellen chuckled and shook her head. That was never a worry for her, Jo wasn't interested in Sam, now if it had been Dean...freezing as her train of thought derailed, Ellen turned to stare at the couple talking to Ash. Khadira had shifted, sitting on the arm of the chair next to Sam, his arm wrapped around her waist. She stroked a fingertip over Sam's knuckles, the movement absentminded, but it was clear Sam could feel it. He tightened his grip and gestured to something Ash had said with his other hand. The possession in his grip evident.  
"What are you thinking?" Jo met her mom's gaze.  
"I'm gonna call Dean," Ellen turned to step around Jo. There were too many questions and no answers. If Sam wouldn't talk, then Dean would. "Do not let them leave the bar."  
"Ok."  
Stepping into the back, Ellen pulled out her cell and dialed a familiar number. She pushed the door open a few inches, her attention on Sam and Khadira as they continued to speak to Ash who was busy jotting things down. She frowned when Khadira leaned forward, her hair dragging over Sam's arm, revealing several gold coins tangled in the dark locks. The top she wore shifted and Ellen's heart stuttered at the curving lines of a tribal tattoo. Sam's hand shifted, tracing over Khadira's back, his fingers tracing the lines of her tattoo.  
"Hello," Dean's voice filled her ear and Ellen let the door close.   
"Hey Dean." Ellen greeted the younger man.   
"Ellen, how are you?"   
Ellen frowned at the faint sound of exhaustion and worry in Dean's voice. There wasn't anything in the background that told of a hunt, but that didn't mean squat. "I'm good. How are you? How's Sam?"  
"Uh, I'm uh, I'm good. Busy but when ain't I." Dean's voice cracked. "Sam is um, good."  
"Really? He there?"  
"No, uh, no he isn't." Dean replied. "I'm sorry Ellen but I really am busy."  
"When did Sam get a new hunting partner?" Ellen pushed the door open and glanced out. Sam still sat with Ash, but Khadira wasn't at the table. She felt a sharp jab of unease,  her fingers tightening around the phone. She caught sight of her a second later, running a hand along the edge of the bar, ignoring the trucker eyeing her like a slab of meat. Khadira smiled at Jo, speaking in low tones before taking a bottle of beer and walking back to the table.   
"Is he there?" Suddenly eager, Dean's voice filled her head. "How does he look? How long is he staying? When did he get there, Ellen? Is he there by himself?"  
"Uh I think its him here. He's with a woman. We ran the checks, everything says he's human, but-"  
"You're not sure. Look just keep him there. I'm on my way up."  
"Dean, I can't keep him here if he wants to leave. You know that as well as I do. He's talking to Ash for some papers for his new partner."  
"Look, Ellen, just keep him there. I'll explain when I get there. Cas and I are leaving now. Shouldn't take more than three or four days to get there. See if you can delay him, maybe give him some work. He's probably hurting for cash."  
"Dean, what's going on? I'm not going to let Jo get hurt. And there's a lot of hunters moving through these days. If Sam's a risk you need to tell me."  
"Just keep him there. I'm on my way. I'll explain everything."   
Ellen swore under her breath at the dial tone in her ear. She tucked her cell away and stepped back out into the bar. Her stare landing on Ash and Sam as they bent over the table deep in discussion.  
"He is no danger." Ellen jumped at Khadira's words. She turned her head to glare at the dark haired girl. "He is as human as you are. We will not risk your safety, Sam has told me once we have what we need, we will leave. He must get to Dean."  
"You wanna tell me what the Hell's going on? I get why he won't, boy's been a hunter all his life. But if you're here, and you're in trouble you need to talk to me."  
"What follows us is not something I can explain." Khadira crossed her arms over her chest. "But I will protect you, just as I protect him. You are family to Sam, and thus to me."  
"That's great but I can take care of myself, and my daughter." Ellen shot back. "If there's trouble-"  
"I will protect you as long as we are here. As soon as the documents have been exchanged we will depart. Sam needs to get to his brother."  
"Dean's on his way here. I called him. He'll be here in a few days."   
Khadira stared at her, an unreadable look in her eyes. Ellen's heart pounded in her head for a few moments until Khadira nodded and stepped back. "I will inform Sam of this."  
"She's weird." Jo whispered at her mother as Khadira walked back over to the table and bent to whisper something in Sam's ear. He twisted in his chair to stare at her, hope and fear mixed in his eyes before it was masked. A slight nod from Sam and he turned away, his hand reaching out to grab Khadira's.   
"Winchesters." Ellen grunted. "Ain't a one of 'em that know how to stay out of trouble."  
"That's what makes 'em who they are." Jo giggled and darted away to get an order.   
"Yeah, exactly."

  
~*~

  
Sam huffed a tired breath as he turned on the lights before he closed the door of the small trailer behind him and Khadira. "Did she say when Dean would be here?"  
"No, only that she'd called him and he was coming." Khadira turned to face him. "Sam, what if he doesn't..."  
"He will do what he always does. He'll bluster and blow, be an asshole and then give in. I just wish I could ease his mind before he gets here. Break it to him that I'm-"  
"A little more scarred than you were." Khadira soothed, her hands coming to rest on his chest. "You are not a monster. Trust me. What chases us is a monster, and they will not relent, Sam. You're a good man, honorable. If you weren't you would have not been so patient."  
"Patient?" Sam frowned as he stared down at Khadira. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling.   
"Many in your position would not have been so patient. You haven't availed yourself of the right to mate. Others with less honorable souls would not have hesitated to wait until we are more comfortable with each other."  
Sam wrinkled his nose at her words. "Yeah, I see what you mean. I'd rather there be a connection rather than an expectation thank you. Which isn't to say I'm not interested..."   
Khadira's smile widened as she rocked forward. "I know. Come, it'll be an early morning I think. Ash said it would take him some time to procure the documents we requested and if Dean is on his way it would be better to scout the area to be sure none of my former kind are around."  
"You think they'll go after him?"   
Khadira shrugged her shoulders. "I would not doubt them. If they went after you, what is to say they won't go after another mortal? What do you say we find another way to pass the hours for now?"  
Sam chuckled at her words and let her drag him toward the bed on the far side of the trailer. The mattress gave beneath their weight, his hands falling to her hips. "You're a smart woman, Khad, very smart."  
"You're not so bad yourself."

  
~*~

  
A slight chill hung in the air as Dean and Cas pulled into a stop in front of the Roadhouse. The building looked the same as it always did, weathered, the windows dark, a heavy, expectant silence hanging in the air. He turned off the engine and glanced at Cas who stared out the windsheild in silence.  
"You think it is Sammy?"  
"I do not know, Dean. If it isn't, perhaps he will have some answers." Cas replied.  
"Yeah." The doors of the Impala groaned in protest as they swung open and the two men stepped out. He glanced around but didn't see any other vehicles, or any signs of life. Dean reached back to pat the gun at his lower back and headef for the front door. He hadn't taken more than ten steps when Cas tensed and changed directions. Without a word, he followed his friend around the corner of the building. His heart leapt into his throat as he stared out over the back yard of Ellen's place. A tall woman with long dark hair stood staring at a figure in the distance. He tensed when she turned around to look at him.   
"Cas." Dean's noted the way the woman's hand reached behind her, her hand sliding under the dark leather of her coat. He glanced over at the angel and hid a smile at the appearance of the angel sword in his hand.   
"Dean!" Ellen's voice ripped through the silence. Dean shifted, but didn't turn from the woman who lowered her hand and offered a slight smile before turning back to the approaching figure.   
"Ellen?" Dean listened to Ellen's fast steps coming up behind him. "Who's that?"  
"That would be Sam's new hunting partner. She's a bit weird, but so far she hasn't done anything to be worried about." Ellen explained. "I don't see Sam though."  
"He'll be along directly." The woman spoke quickly, a thick accent woven into her words. "We had to be sure there was no danger."  
"Danger from who?" Dean pulled the gun out, his finger along the trigger but not on it.   
"Dean, she is not..." Cas jumped back when she turned to eye him.   
"Those who would steal Sam away are not so eager to give up their prize." She met Dean's stare. "They will not stop until either they are killed or their plaything has been returned. I find it easier to kill them than return that which I stole."  
"Khadira?" Low, familiar the timber of the voice shent shards of emotion up Dean's spine as he glanced beyond the woman to see the familiar figure of his brother striding forward.   
"Sammy?" Dean froze when Sam's gaze met his.   
"Dean?" Sam's face changed, a hesitant smile lifting his lips at the corners before it was ruthlessly crushed. He swallowed and wrapped an arm around Khadira's waist. "You came."  
"Yeah, well what can I say?" Dean shrugged but didn't put his gun away. "So, you're back."  
"Dean." Cas stepped closer to him, his gaze heavy on Sam who stood there watching them. "It is Sam. He is changed, but this is Sam."  
"He is not changed." Khadira snarled, her fists clenched. "Sam is Sam."  
"Whoa, whoa." Sam pulled her back against him, the movement smooth as he met Dean's gaze. "Lets not fight over a minor detail."  
"It does not matter." Khadira met Dean's eyes, the faint trace of fear in them enough to turn Dean's stomach. "I will protect you from them as much as before."  
"Look, you want to run tests? You want to check it out, by all means, I'm willing to do it." Sam held up his hand. "But maybe not out here."  
"Ok. Lets head inside, Ellen, you mind?" Dean turned to her.  
"Not at all."  
"I will wait out here." Khadira began peeling off her coat. "It is best not to let our guard down. Just because we saw no sign of them does not mean they haven't turned up."  
"Give us an hour. Shouldn't take more than that." Sam took her coat.  
Dean gaped at the woman who wore a leather bustier with a pair of swords strapped across her chest. Tribal tattoos rolled and danced across her body, gracing up her throat to the side of her face. She cupped Sam's face before walking passed Dean and Castiel to the front porch of the Roadhouse. He turned to Sam, one eyebrow raised.  
"Lets get this over with." Sam started toward the Roadhouse, "She can't do it all alone."  
"So you gonna tell me what the hell's going?" Dean asked as they stepped through the door.   
"After."   
Dean exchanged a worried glance with Cas and Ellen as Sam plunked himself into a chair and stared at them, rolling his sleeve up. 


	19. So? What the hell happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam have a talk...and Dean has a choice to make.

Dean stared out the window watching Khadira pacing the wooden porch. Every movement revealing a lot. Whoever she was, wherever Sam had picked her up, she was skilled. A hunter probably, one familiar with the monsters they tracked. He turned at the scuff of a chair over the floor and stared as Sam moved his chair, a bottle of beer sitting on the table.   
"So." Sam stared at him with an impassive face. There was no indication of the typical bitch face he used, nothing to reveal he was his brother. That in itself, revealed just how uneasy and worried Sam was.   
"Coffee." Ellen set a couple of mugs on the table and sank into a chair. "Sit down Dean, seems Sam's girl's got it covered out there."  
"You expecting trouble?" Dean stalked to the table and plunked down in a chair.  
Sam chuckled, a brittle cold sound. "When am I not expecting it? Khadira's stronger than she looks, if there's a problem she'll handle it."  
"And if she cannot?" Cas paced behind him.  
Sam grunted noncommitally and shifted in the chair. He turned to Dean. "So no tests? No trials to be sure I'm me? Soul and all."  
"Ellen said she ran 'em."  
"I did."   
Cas walked up behind Sam, his hand settling like a heavy weight on his shoulder for a split second before he jerked back a couple of steps. Sam glanced at him with an apologetic shrug. "Sorry, its uh a side effect."  
"Of what?" Dean demanded, at Cas's frown his hand reaching for the demon blade he carried.  
Sam picked up his coffee and took a sip. "Keeping my ass alive. Small price to pay."  
"You made a deal." Dean's voice was flat, toneless as he stared at Sam. "What kind of deal?"  
"Not that kind." Sam shifted, a dark look crossing his face. "Hell I'd've taken another turn in the cage to where I was, Dean. Lucifer's got nothing on 'em. Don't matter though, I'm out, home, well at least for now right. Guess it'll depend on what you think of my answers."  
"What happened?" Ellen leaned forward. "And how the hell did you get tied up with her?"  
"Khadira?" Sam grinned. "Careful, Ellen, she's not that bad. Pretty handy to have in a fight, and she's got skills."  
"I'm sure. But answer the question."  
"She was my cell mate." Sam huffed. "Or more likely what was left of her was. She was pretty banged up when I met her. Got us out of there though."  
"Any idea on why they wanted you?" Dean took a sip of his coffee, his stomach twisting as he watched the emotions flicker across Sam's face. He wasn't too sure he wanted to know.  
"Sport." Sam leaned back. "Near as I can figure. No one there was mortal, I didn't see anything that would indicate they would like or need anything I had. It was merely sport for them."  
"That will make it far harder to figure out how to prevent them taking anyone again." Cas pointed out.  
"It could, but I doubt it will. Khadira may have a suggestion or two. She figure out how to get us from there to here. It could be something simple. They didn't seem interested in taking over the world or anything, more like they thought they could keep their own little world going but have a bit of fun at the same time." Sam shivered, a disgusted look crossing his face as he rubbed a hand over his right thigh.   
"Cas, why don't you ask her?"   
"She won't tell you." Sam glanced at Cas before he'd taken more than a couple of steps. "She won't even talk to you."  
"How do you know?" Dean demanded. "I would think she would be happy to help."  
"She doesn't have permission. And even if she did, she doesn't trust him, or you for that matter." Sam smiled. "Things are different with her and I. You forgetting the deal?"  
"Why don't you tell me about that." Dean leaned forward, his eyes narrowing. "So we can figure out a way to get you out of it. What did she ask for in exchange for helping you?"  
"It wasn't a deal like with a demon, Dean." Sam rubbed at his jaw. "She knew what they were going to do. Or at least I assume she knew, I was pretty out of it for the first few days. But I do know when I was clear enough in the head, I did see that she was getting the brunt of the violence. She told me about a claim which would keep both of us sort of safe. Turns out it kept me safer than it did her."  
"What was the claim?" Ellen asked.  
"A blood claim, ancient magic." Sam sniffed. "With it in place, they couldn't touch me without both her and I's consent. Which meant that their idea of fun wasn't happening. Didn't stop the beatings, but they weren't bad compared to what she got."  
"What she get?" Dean glanced sharply at Ellen who glared back at him for a moment before turning to Sam.  
Sam shook his head, swallowing hard. "You remember the rack, Dean?" Sam inhaled. "Its nothing compared to there. I got beat pretty good, broken bones, starved, chained to the ceiling. She got to be a chew toy for their hounds, massive wolves that ripped and tore at her flesh. Bones broken. I think she even drowned one in her own blood. Night before we got out, they hung her over a large pit in the middle of the massive hall and left her there to burn. They cut her to. Long, narrow swipes of the blade along her tattoes, along the lines of her body. Yeah, there's a deal in place, but I figure I got off easy."  
"What did she ask for in exchange for her taking the brunt of their shit?"  
Sam frowned as he thought back to the claim, to what she had said. He stared at Dean for a second before glancing away. "Nothing. The claim wasn't like that. Its a blood claim, bonded our souls, but she didn't ask for anything."  
"Cas, any idea if there's a way to break..."  
"No." Sam slammed his hand on the table. "No, Dean. I'm not turning my back on her. She got me home. She saved my life. I owe her."  
"Yeah, and I get that Sam. But I'm not willing to give your soul up for that. Sure she helped-"   
Everyone whirled around at the sudden and violent shudder of the door. Sam stood, pain and anger feeding through the invisible sigils on his chest. He reached for the gun at his back as the door flew open and Khadira slid inside in a tangled mess of hair and leather. 

~*~

  
"Khadira! What the..." Sam darted toward her as she got to her knees. He bent down to grab her sword, his attention darting out the door to see three of Bruxa's warriors in the parking lot. He didn't recognize any of them but that didn't mean anything.   
"No!" She looked at him, blood dripping along the side of her face. "I have this, Sam. Enjoy your time with your brother."  
Sam offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet. He handed her back the sword. "Do you know who it is?"  
Khadira nodded as Sam helped her to her feet. "Yes." She took the blade and looked at it for a moment before turning and driving it into the floor. "I do not need that." With a grin she turned to walk out the door.   
"Sam, what's going on?" Dean grabbed his arm.  
"What?"  
"What?" Dean smacked his arm. "Speak English or any of the other languages I understand."  
"Sorry." Sam shook his head. "I forgot for a moment. I rarely speak English around Khadira, its not her native tongue."  
"Yeah, well its ours. So what the fuck is going on?"  
"Bruxa's warriors have come." Sam gestured out the door. "They want their master's playthings."   
Slipping passed Dean, Cas, and Ellen, Sam stepped out the door just as one of the warriors lunged forward. Catching him at the throat, he drove his fist as hard as he could, feeling the cartilage and muscle give beneath the blow. The man sunk to his knees, gasping for breath. Sam brought his face down onto his knees, blood splattering across his thigh as he tossed him aside.   
"Take his head." Khadira called out as she spun under the swing of one of the others. She kicked out her opponent's knee sending him to the ground.   
Sam bit back a groan as she grabbed the warriors throat in her hand, her nails digging into the skin as she spun around, grabbing at the battle axe laying in the dirt.   
"We should keep one alive, maybe they know something about the portals." Sam suggested as he twisted the neck of the one he'd been fighting with. The man flopped down onto the ground, his head twisted awkwardly.   
Sam caught movement to his left and twisted only to stumble as the boom of a .45 filled the air. Dean stood behind him, gun smoking in his hand as the third warrior slid to the ground in a graceless heap. Grabbing the man's fallen weapon, he made short work of beheading him.  
"Uh Sam, you might want to help..." Dean nudged Sam and they turned to watch Khadira. She stood, her arm wrapped around the neck of the man she'd been scrapping with. Her muscles bunched and flexed with each movement as she tightened her grip. Blood dripped from her hand as she dug deeper and deeper into the man's throat with her nails. Skin stretched taught, darkening with the blood flowing beneath it as blood vessels and veins were stretched and broken. The man screamed, clawing at Khadira's arm, but she only tightened it, lifting on it as she bent him backward, her knee bent.   
Sam stepped back, pushing Dean back a few steps. "No. She needs no help."   
The squelshing sound of flesh ripping filled the air as Khadira stepped back, her fingers tangled in the matted hair of the warrior laying at her feet. She tossed it aside and eyed the other two bodies. "He'll do." She gestured to the one with a bullet hole between his eyes.  
"How long till he wakes up?" Sam asked.   
"About an hour." Khadira stepped over the corpes and walked up to him. "Just enough time to prepare."  
"You ripped his head off!" Ellen gaped at her.  
Khadira glanced at her and shrugged. "Yes."  
"No human can do that." Dean reached for his knife. "Ellen said you both passed the tests."  
"No, no mortal can do that." Khadira eyed Sam for a split second. "Come, let us get him somewhere out of the way."  
"There's the shed on the other side of the trailer." Sam gestured behind the bar.  
"I will get him there. I think your brother has further questions." Khadira grabbed Bruxa's warrior and hefted him over one shoulder before disappearing around the corner.  
"What is she?" Dean hissed at Sam.  
Sam licked his lips and glanced over the yard. He knotted his hands into fists as his side, the faint hope he'd felt dying beneath the ever present awareness of their upbringing. "We're immortal." He turned and walked by Dean into the bar to grab his bag and Khadira's belongings. He hefted them over a shoulder, grabbing the envelope with Khadira's fake identification in it. Pocketing it, he turned to see Dean staring at him. "What?"  
"You don't think you can explain a little better."  
"What's to say Dean? I traded my mortal coil for an immortal one to get back here. I accepted the claim of a Vanagarian warrior, binding my soul to hers for eternity. As far as the hunting community is concerned, I am hunted! I am exactly what you would put down."  
"You are-"  
"Human? Yes, yes I am. But I'm changed. And there isn't a hunter in the country who isn't going to start hunting us as soon as they know about it." Sam shook his head, his temper stirring. "Khadira and I will do what we have to. We're going to close the portals so Bruxa and Snorre can't send more of their warriors down here or take mortals there...and then-"  
"Then what, Sam?" Dean snarled.  
"I'm not sure. Probably keep hunting."   
"You're just going to walk away and leave me then?" Dean demanded.  
Sam froze, the pain in Dean's voice ripping through him. "I've got to help Khadira get things ready. We have to know more about the portals." He shot back and walked away. He'd known better, known what he was giving up, but he hadn't thought...  
"No." Dean stepped into his path. "I don't believe that for a fucking minute, Sammy. You're running and guess what I'm not letting you. So we're going to get some answers from the dick who popped up, and then we're going to chat."  
Sam shook his head. "No we won't. I'm what we've spent our entire lives hunting, Dean."  
"No, you are not." Cas interrupted. "You may be changed, but you're not what you have been hunting."


	20. Still My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's thinking about leaving, Dean's trying to get him to stay, and they have an immortal warrior to question...what could possibly go wrong?

Dean stood by the door of the shed and stared at the male strung up from the rafters of the shed. Beside him Sam stood, calmly sharpening a broken pool cue, an almost bored look on his face.   
"You sure he's gonna talk?" Dean gestured at the male who stared back at them with utter disgust.  
"Yes." Khadira replied. "He will speak. I'm an apt pupil, would you not agree Sam?"  
"Yes, you are." He smiled but didn't turn his attention away from what he was doing.  
"You sure about that, Sam?" Dean lowered his voice as he spoke to Sam. "What if what he says...How can you be sure he's gonna tell the truth?"  
"If he doesn't, he will burn." Sam explained. "Oak is sacred, it was used for centuries, only those who were true could touch it. Khadira says if he lies, he will burn with the touch of it."  
"And you believe her?" Cas shifted next to them.  
"Yes. I do." Sam shot a glance between Dean and Cas, his shoulders seeming to slouch. "Look, we'll get the info we need and then we'll be out of your way, ok. I knew it was going to be a long shot, but it was worth it. Now you can focus on taking down Crowley."  
"Crowley's not my worry at the moment." Dean shot back. "You're not in the way, Sam. You're family."  
"Sam." Khadira drew their attention as she stood behind the warrior. "Should we begin?"  
"So he'll tell us who took Sam and why?" Dean deamnded. "And how to kill 'em."  
"Killing them will be next to impossible. They've become Gods in their own right." Khadira replied. "However, if you have questions you can ask him."  
"How'd they get the portal open?" Cas asked. "Interdimensional travel must be done by someone with a lot of power. Only an Archangel or God could do it."  
Khadira looked at Bruxa's warrior and smirked. "Well, speak."  
"They will make you suffer." He spat. "What you endured before will pale in comparison to the torment..."  
"Answer the question." Sam ground out, dragging the sharpened end down the man's torso.   
Half an hour later, Dean gulped in huge lungfuls of fresh air, his ears still ringing with the screams from their prisoner. He turned to look at Cas as he stepped out of the shed and nudged him with his shoulder. "What do you think?"  
"I know of no god who would give of their power to open a gateway. Gabriel may know who it was they used to open it. Still does not give us the right information to close the portal and stop them from returning to this world."  
"No, no it doesn't. So we need to get Gabriel to find out who it was and then we'll have to find and gank 'em." Dean turned as the door opened and Sam stepped out followed by Khadira. "You got any idea which God it was they used?"  
"Bruxa has gathered enough favors to become a god, herself." Khadira wiped her hands on her hips. "But the amount of energy needed would be dangerous. There is no way she would willingly do it. There are not many of the old Gods alive. They all fell when the Pantheon did."  
"What about a lesser God? Would they have enough power?"   
"It is possible, Sam, however, prolonged use would result in their demise. They would want one who could withstand the constant battery. There were no others they brought back so perhaps they were not aware of the success. A test if you will."  
"And now?" Dean demanded. "They know it works, know they can send their dicks here. How do we stop 'em from opening another and taking someone else, or sending an army."  
Sam shifted a dark look crossing his face as he glanced at Khadira before he turned to Dean. "It wasn't a test really. They were after something or rather someone specific."  
"You mean they wanted you." Ellen gaped.  
"Yes." Khadira huffed impatiently. "They wanted power. I must speak with the Old One," she put her hand on Sam's arm. "I will do that now. We will leave as soon as I have returned."  
Sam nodded as Khadira hurried away. He turned and caught Dean's stared. "What?"  
"Leave? You show up, you dump this in our laps, and now you're gonna leave me again?" Dean snarled.  
"I'm hunted Dean. What part of this did you think everyone would be okay with? If they know what I am, they will not be kind. You know, maybe it would have been better not to come back, but I could't do that. I was willing to risk anything to get back to you, to us. Why can't you understand I am not willing to risk your life?"  
"I think I'm capable of figuring things out on my own, Sammy. So you're uh..."  
"The very thing we've spent our entire lives being hunted."  
"You're not a risk to anyone." Ellen pointed out. "Frankly, I think your girlfriend is more dangerous to humans than you are."  
"Ellen."  
"What its the truth. Khadira has no problem killing someone to protect Sam. You know that as well as I do."  
"Khadira will do what she has to. Her only goal is to protect me." Sam raked a hand through his hair.   
"Exactly." Dean huffed a breath. "Look, I get you're worried, I understand that completely. But you go off half-cocked and you're a sitting duck. Don't go doing something stupid like run, Sam. I'll send Cas after you. So you're immortal? So what? You're still my brother and anyone who has a problem with that can get in line behind I-Don't-Give-A-Damn."  
Sam shook his head at Dean's words. "You're being-"  
"Stubborn?" Ellen chuckled. "You Winchester boys could give a mule lessons. Come on, coffee's on."  
Shaking his head, Sam allowed Dean to push him back toward the Roadhouse. Dean eyed Sam as they entered the building, he had a bad feeling Sam was going to try to run. He just hoped he could catch him before he got too far.

  
~*~

  
Dean leaned against the bar and watched Ash and Ellen at the other end. Three days of hovering and he still wasn't completely sure Sam wouldn't pull a disappearing act the moment his guard was down. He glanced around the crowded bar, taking note of the number of Hunters. In the far corner, Khadira sat, her gaze scanning the room, her back ramrod straight. He caught her flexing her fingers in her lap, the hilt of a dagger clearly visible.   
Hostile was the closest he could come to describing her. She rarely spoke to him or Cas, or really anyone other than Sam. He'd woken the other morning to her sitting sharpening the Katana in her hands. That in itself wasn't cause for concern, what was concerning was how she stared at him and Cas while doing it. He'd barely repressed the urge to curl into his Angel's embrace under her weighty stare.   
"Hey Winchester, where's that brother of yours?" A hunter Dean knew only by reputation - and not a good one - called from by the pool table.   
"He's around." Dean replied.   
"Heard he went off the res not that long ago. He back with us or..."  
"Why don't you do yourself a favor and shut up," Dean called back. "Before you find yourself sucking up your dinner through a straw for the next few months."  
Dean caught Khadira sit up straighter, as if it were possible, her stare focused on the other man as he stomped out of the bar. She shifted, one hand falling to her lap and Dean wondered if the man knew just how close he was to getting his innards on the outside of his meat suit.   
Ellen huffed as she sat a bottle of beer in front of Dean. "What a prick."  
"Yeah, no argument there. Sam still hinting he's willing to take off if he thinks he's a risk."  
"Yeah well, I have a feeling anyone wanting to take him on is gonna have to get through li'l Miss Sunshine over there." Ellen gestured at Khadira. "Where is Sam anyway?"  
"He's at the trailer. Doing some research or something. Khadira came with me, not sure why though."  
"Yeah, she sticks pretty close to Sam, don't she." Ellen chuckled and lowered her voice. "Its ironic really."  
"What is?"  
"Both you and Sam have partners that are not human."   
Dean chuckled and took a long swallow of his beer. He tensed when Khadira stood. She met his gaze before stalking through the crowd and out the door. Dean felt his heart stutter in his chest as he turned. If she was on the move, that could only mean..."Sam!"  
His beer forgotten, Dean was on his feet and headed for the door just as a shrill scream ripped through the night, and an eerie silence fell over the gathered hunters. "SAM!"


	21. Immortality...what the fu...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam's ambushed and 'killed' behind the Roadhouse, Dean gets a little more information into the claim. Gabriel makes an appearance and there's a lot more confusion and questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is a bit more Sam-centric.

Giving up on research for the moment, Sam stared out the window at the heavy darkness that enveloped Nevada. He raked a hand through his hair, Dean hovered worse then ever. Every time he had Khadira convinced to move on, Dean would pop up as though he knew. Shaking his head, Sam closed the laptop and pushed it aside. He needed a drink then he’d talk to Dean again. There was no way he could stay, he knew that. Not when word got out to the hunting community he wasn’t ‘human’ anymore.   
He opened the trailer door and stepped out inhaling the smell of summer hanging in the air. The door closed with a click as he headed for the bar, he could hear the sounds of merriment, the pulsing beat of rock music from the jukebox and he smiled. Even if they had to leave soon, it felt good to be so close to home.   
Sam gasped, choking on the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. A searing pain raced through his back, sucking the air from his lungs. Behind him he could hear the low snicker of a male voice as the blade stuck in his back was jerked free.  
"Makin deals with a demon don't mean you got the right to breath, freak." Hatred hung in the low words. "One less monster to deal with."  
Grey mist swirled around the edges of his vision as Sam hit the ground on his knees. He swayed for a few seconds before falling forward. The smell of sun warmed earth filled his nostrils before it faded. As if through a pool of water, he could hear another voice, the cry sharp, filled with blind terror but he couldn't speak. Huh, guess immortality isn’t permanent. Sam chuckled weakly at the vague though as he felt the pooling blood beneath him begin to cool. His body spasmed, blood sliding down his face into the dirt as he welcomed the warmth of death.   
Finally, finally he'd be able to rest. Dean would be safe.   
~*~  
“Sam!” Dean skidded next to Sam’s prone body, his eyes taking in the spreading shadow of blood across his back. “No. No. Cas! Cas!”   
The rustle of wings heralded Castiel’s arrival mere seconds before he knelt next to Dean. “Dean, what has happened?”   
“Can you heal him?”  
Cas reached out but jerked his hand back and shook his head. “No, he’s protected by…”  
“Come,” Khadira appeared behind them and nudged between them. She knelt down and rolled Sam over. “Let’s get him inside.”  
“Look whatever spell or deal or bullshit-“ Dean snapped his jaws together and stared at her as she looked him in the eye.  
“This is a mortal wound, Dean. If he were mortal.” She offered a small smile. “He is not mortal, he will wake. But we cannot leave him in the dirt like thus. Help me get him inside, or I will do it myself.”  
“And the man who did it?” Dean reached behind him to make sure his favorite gun was there.  
“I will deal with him.” She moved Sam into a sitting position just as Dean stood.   
“Here, I’ll take him.”  
Silently, the trio made the trek to the trailer with Sam between Dean and Khadira. “Why can’t Cas touch him?” Dean asked as they laid him out on the bed. Khadira stripped Sam’s shirt off, tossing it aside without a thought as she cleaned the wound, wiping away the dried blood and covering him with a blanket.  
“The claim prevents it.”  
“Why? What does the claim have against Cas?”  
“Nothing. It is not personal, it is simply protecting him from anyone touching him without his consent. It was necessary.”  
“Yeah well, you should fix that. Cas can heal him, he’s a…”  
“Even if it were not in place, Cas could not heal him.” Khadira stared at Cas for a moment. “But I have no issue with either of you touching him. Your intent is not to hurt him, if it were, I would kill you myself.” She exhaled. “Now, the man who was in the bar earlier, him, I will enjoy killing.”  
“He’s long gone by now.” Dean swore. “But this is his watering hole so he’ll be back. I’m gonna get Ellen, she can help us.”  
“No.” Khadira stepped into Dean’s path. “I do not trust her.”  
“She’s one of us, she’s family. You may not get that, but…”  
Khadira tilted her head, her eyes narrowing as she glanced between Dean and Sam. “There is no blood tie to you and Ellen. Sam told me she had no blood ties to him, thus to you. Will she be able to help us get what we need to stop those who would hurt him? Or is she like everyone else and use our need to betray us?”  
“Well if this isn’t awkward.”   
Dean groaned at the snicker from behind him. “Gabriel, not now.”  
“Indeed, Gabriel, we’re not in any position to listen to your posturing.” Cas slapped the other angel.  
“I see you got Sam back, but who is this delightful little morsel?” Gabriel stared at Khadira who eyed him with something akin to disgust.   
“Khadira, she’s Sam’s savior. Helped him get back to earth.”  
“Really? And how did you do that?” Gabriel pushed Dean aside and invaded Khadira’s space.  
“I suppose you are family as well.”  
“We don’t have time for this. Gabriel, what did you find out? Sam’s here, he’s alive…or will be. We need to figure out how to stop these uh whatever they are.” Dean ground out.  
“Well, apparently to open the gateway between their world and yours, they had to harness the power of a god. So it appears they managed to find some lazy, minor pagan god who was uh helpful. Seems you guys didn’t just piss off Heaven and Hell.” Gabriel explained as he studied Khadira.   
“Which God and how do we gank him or her?”  
“Doesn’t matter who he is, just matters how we can kill him.” Gabriel turned to face Dean. “You remember me telling you about that god who turned his back on his own offspring?”  
“Yeah, him? Well if you were able to talk to him does that mean he knew he was being used?”  
“Yes, it was some sort of plan. Some means to appease his daughter. Of course we don’t know any more than that, but I can tell you in all honesty that he isn’t going to just let us kill him.”  
“Is he one of the gods who served under Odin?” Khadira asked.  
“Yes, he is.” Gabriel glanced at her. “How would you know that?”  
“She’s one of ‘em.” Dean grunted. “Seems her and Sammy shared a cell, and now share a blood bond or deal or whatever.” Dean felt his stomach twist at the horrified look on Gabriel’s face as he whirled to face Khadira who glared back at him. “What is it Gabe?”  
“You have a claim on Sam Winchester?”   
“Yes. I do. Of course I do. It was necessary.”  
“Necessary?” Gabriel hooted with laughter. “He is mortal! Human. A blood claim will end the both of you.”  
“He is immortal.” Khadira ground out, her hand reaching for her dagger. She pointed the tip at Gabriel’s throat. “And if you think to harm him, all your magic will do you no good. I protect what is mine.”  
“Look there is a way to get what we all want here,” Dean pushed his way in between the two of them. “Going all nuclear in this tin can won’t do me any good. I’m not eager to die today.”  
“Tell me, Valkyrie, what are the terms of this claim?” Gabriel demanded.   
“I am not Valkyrie.” Khadira sneered. “They are guides, servants of Odin, who collect his dead. I deal in death.”  
“The terms of your agreement.” Gabriel waved a hand at her, a sneer on his face. “Or else I will rip it out of you.”  
Khadira narrowed her eyes as she straightened. “It has already been attempted. And the ones who did so were not so fortunate. We are bonded, and I will not let you destroy that claim!”  
“Then tell me what the terms are?”  
“Hey, enough. Let’s not do anything hasty,” Dean jerked Gabriel back. “If she has a means to save Sam we have to do what…”  
“The blood claim has far reaching risks and rewards.” Gabriel hissed. “It is not simply a claim to protect, with it she could control Sam!”  
“Control him? How?” Dean shot a glance from Gabriel to Khadira who eyed the angel with a disgusted look. “Gabe, answer me.”  
“It binds them together, without her permission Sam can’t have a lover, he’s bound to her whims. If she were to call for him he would respond. It was used in olden times to make those who submitted to it almost like slaves.”  
“It works both ways.” Khadira spat. “And I have no desire to control him.”  
“How can we break it?” Dean demanded. “If it means Sam’s free, I’m…”  
Khadira gasped and stepped back. “No! You cannot!”  
“Why not? What were the terms?” Gabriel’s angel sword pressed against her throat. “Speak up, female.”  
Khadira shook her head. “You think you know much of the olden ways. Of what the claim means, but you don’t. Claims must be entered into willingly. What you say about making him a slave would be true for myself as well.”  
“Then you won’t mind telling us what the terms were.”  
“Protection.” Khadira hissed. “I would protect him to the end of all things, honor and keep him in all manner and get him home. Which I have done.”  
“He is dead.” Gabriel pointed out.  
“He sleeps. He’ll rise at the first hint of the moon tomorrow. Unlike some, I do not desert those who entrust me, nor do I turn my back on my kind.”  
“So Sam’s gonna wake up, probably pissed as hell. Great.” Dean huffed. “But we have to figure out how to stop the bastards who took him.”  
“Discover the name of the God who aides Bruxa.” Khadira instructed. “Once you have that it is a matter of getting aide and we will destroy him or her.”  
“Him.” Gabriel sighed. “Everything is pointing to a male god.”  
Khadira frowned, a pensive look flitting over her face. “Are you certain it is a God? Perhaps it is a Giant. In our world there are no male gods who are alive other than Snorre…and he wouldn’t open the portal. Not when it would drain him.”  
“What about Bragi?”  
Khadira shrugged. “Long dead. I say it is a Giant. Bragi would not be so ruthless, even if he were alive.”  
“I’ll have another look.” Gabriel glanced between them. “However, there are a few more pressing problems.”  
“Such as?”   
“Seems there’s a pesky archangel who thinks nows a good time to get his revenge. Not to mention there are a few demons looking for you boys. Be prepared, you’ll be dealing with Angels and Demons out for blood.” Gabriel huffed and vanished.   
“If it is true, we have a big problem.”  
“Will it affect Sam?” Khadira demanded.  
Dean looked at her, taking in the mutinious expression she wore as well as the tension in every muscle. He nodded. “Its gonna affect us all. Death sure’s gonna be busy.”  
“Sam is mine to protect.” Khadira met Dean’s eyes. “Let them come.”  
Dean shook his head as she brushed by him to where Sam lay. “Nothing is every easy.”


	22. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out who is behind the portals...and it leads to some rather startling news.

The silver haze of pain swirled and danced around Sam’s head as he drifted. From a distance he could feel the gentle sweep of fingers through his hair, hear the soft sounds of Khadira’s voice. Her words were indistinct, but they acted as an anchor to his wandering mind.

Pain lanced through his back as he shifted, rolling into Khadira’s warmth.

“Good morning Sam.”

“Mmm Khad?”

“Yes, Sam. Easy, the wound hasn’t completely healed yet.”

“How can it not be healed. I’m dead.”

Khadira laughed softly, “Not quite, my dearest. You’re alive. Have been for over twelve hours but your body has to heal the wound. Another couple of hours and you’ll be on your feet.”

Sam grunted in acknowledgement. “What about Dean? Cas?”

“Both of them have stayed close. I believe they’re over at the bar. Dean refuses to leave you.” She patted his shoulder. “I do not think he believes you’ll revive.”

“How long until we can move?”

“Move?” Khadira’s hand paused on his shoulder. He could feel her tensing beneath his head, her breath catching. “You mean leave, correct?”

“Yeah, we have to get the hell out of here. I’m not going to take the risk that bastard’ll go after Dean next. Seems to have a problem with us.” Sam groaned and sat up. He pressed back against the cool wall behind the bed and met Khadira’s gaze. “He stabbed me because of a deal with a demon, but if he figures out I’m alive…it won’t be pretty. And we have to find out what we can about the portals.”

“It’s a god who is opening the portal. Once we kill him the portals will close and this world should be safe.” Khadira shrugged. “But its finding the God which will be the problem.”

“I don’t suppose there’s any way to find out without summoning pagan gods?”

Khadira chuckled. “There’s a short man who popped in yesterday who is looking. Dean called him Gabriel.” She leaned toward Sam, her voice dropping. “He seems to know a great deal. I thought he was involved, but it appears he’s simply helping Dean and his mate.”

“Mate?” Sam gaped at her as she slid off the bed and puttered around the trailer. Who the hell would Dean have as a Mate? It wasn’t like he was picky with his hookups, but still. He closed his eyes as realization swept over him.  “Oh you mean Cas? Yeah that’s complicated. Ok so we have an idea on the what, but not the who.”

“Perhaps we can gather more clues from the Old One.”

“Only if the price isn’t too high.” Sam shuddered, the cost of their return had been high, perhaps higher than he’d realized initially.

“I have been leaving the dead as an offering to her, she owes us a boon or two.” Khadira declared. “It would not take much to get her to come. But I think perhaps it best to wait until the sun has cleared the horizon and there are fewer humans around.”

“I agree.” Sam nodded. “I did find us a hunt though. With Dean here and our situation so uncertain, its best to keep working. You feel up to an old fashioned salt ‘n burn?”

“Salt ‘n burn?” Khadira exhaled. “Do we need anything for this hunt?”

“Naw, its pretty basic. Won’t take long to get the information we need. If we do this….”

“It will be easier to slip away from your brother.” Khadira finished the sentence.

“Yes. He’s stubborn, but the truth is we can’t stay. I’m alive Khadira, that wound should have killed me. Would have killed me if I was still within my mortal coil. If the other hunters find out. Its better to move on.”

“Perhaps, but at the end of the day, your brother will not be so eager to see you gone.” She pointed a finger at him. “He has remained close, hovering, it is good. He loves you. Though his mate is a little strange.”

“Cas isn’t strange, Cas is an Angel.”

“Angel?”

“Celestial wavelength of energy. Serves God. Different religion.”

“So I’ll summon the Old One at first light.”

“How long until its dawn?”

“A couple of hours.” Khadira glanced out the window. “I’ll get the offering ready. Rest a little more Sam, this is your first time coming back, your body isn’t used to it.”

“I’ve been dead before and come back.” Sam grumbled as Khadira vanished out the door. Flopping back on the bed he stared at the ceiling, tracing the pattern absent mindedly. If the old crone had any ideas that would help them out big time. He’d been taken in Missouri so that meant they’d need to get back to Missouri, but without a car he was kinda screwed. He grinned as he imagined Dean’s reaction to him stealing the Impala…he’d probably kill him, wait for him to wake up, and kill him again. But it would be worth it. To keep Dean safe was worth it. All too often, Dean had been made to take care of him, to keep Sam safe. It had always been his job as far back as Sam could remember, Dad telling Dean to take care of Sam. To keep him safe.

Just once it would be his turn. He could do this for Dean. Now that Dean knew beyond a doubt he was alive he would focus on other things, like saving people, killing demons, stopping the apocalypse. Didn’t really matter what he did as long as he did it without worrying about Sam.

Heaving a breath, Sam glanced out the window, an icy realization settling over him. It wouldn’t matter, Dean was Dean and he’d take the hardest road to get there.

~*~

“So you ready?” Sam sat at the bar watching Khadira as she placed a small wooden bowl on the floor and knelt before it. A strange silence hung over the empty bar. It was still too early for anyone to be here. Even Ellen and Jo were still sleeping above the bar in their little apartment.

Khadira nodded and settled on her heels. “Yes, I have everything here. Hand me my dagger please, I need a few drops of blood.”

“Shouldn’t it be me that puts the blood in? I mean it was…”

“No, it isn’t whose blood that’s important but rather its there. She will come to me.”

“And tell you what you want to know?”

“She will tell me who is still alive after the fall. Some of the old Gods sleep as they are lacking power with no prayers. To wake them, Bruxa and Snorre would have to revive their faith…and they wouldn’t do that. It would take from the power they weild.”

“It would be ironic if its one of them. I’d be happy to gank both of them.” Sam grunted.

“It may just come to that.” Khadira put in dried leaves, a small lock of her hair, and some odds and ends Sam barely recognized before she sliced her palm and let the blood drop over the collected pieces. “Chaining them in place under a snake would be good.”

Sam chuckled as Khadira waved a hand over the bowl and began the ancient incantation. It was familiar, the words rolling together with ease. He watched as a thin trail of smoke rose skyward. Behind him he heard the faint sounds of a door being opened and closed but paid it little mind as Khadira looked at him and smiled.

“What are you doing?” Dean’s voice drew his attention and he waved him to silence.

“Shh.”

Khadira bent her head, placing both hands palm down on the floor. A moment later light shimmered before her and the old crone stepped out. “Old One, thank you for coming.”

“What else would I do, Khadira.” The crone cackled. “You have done me much service, who am I to turn from such a debt?”

Dean stepped forward, his hand reaching for his gun even as he opened his mouth. Sam turned, grabbing him and slapping a hand over his mouth.

“You have bonded well, my child.” The crone looked at Sam with a strange smile. “Yes, yes, very well. What can I do for you, my child?”

“We seek knowledge,” Khadira glanced at Sam as he stepped forward. “We need the name of the god who powers the portals for Bruxa and Snorre.”

“Ah, yes.” The crone turned to look at Sam. She stepped closer. “You have grown into your immortality quite well. I see you have accepted the bond. This is good. Very good. Soon, they will fall from power.”

“Who?” Dean demanded.

“Shut up, Dean.” Sam hissed.

“You seek the name of the one Bruxa uses. There are only two of the old gods who still live and flourish. One is Loki, who I believe has returned to his other identity. He has no power in our realm any longer.”

“And the other one?” Sam shuffled forward. “Please, we have to stop them. I don’t ask-“

“Your worries are pointless,” The crone waved aside his concerns. “The other God who survives, the one who aids that pair is not a God. He lost his godhood eons ago. Look close to home, Khadira.”

Khadira frowned at the crone before her face lost all color and she scurried back. “Forgive me. It is…”

“I see you know whom I speak of. You know the means to kill him.”

Khadira nodded her head hanging. “Thank you Old One.”

“It will be most entertaining to see how this plays out. Indeed, very entertaining.”

“Khadira?” Sam hurried over to where Khadira sat hunched over. “What did she mean?”

“I know who controls the portals.” She whispered and looked up, her eyes swimming with tears. “Just as I know how to close them. It is not a God who controls them…but another with power to spare. One who feeds off the misery Bruxa and Snorre have in abundance.”

“Who is it?” Dean demanded. “And how do we gank it?”

“All of this for such a paltry reason. It is beyond forgiveness, beyond redemption. His name is Ani.”

“You know him how?” Dean ground out. Sam glared at him but he waved him aside. “How do you know him?”

“He held the claim on my mother.” Khadira shook her head, a dark, evil twist to her lips. “Why he opened the portal I do not know, but I do know how to kill him. We merely have to get him in place. Which means we have to go to where you were taken.”

“Then that’s what we will do.” Sam turned to Dean. “You feel up to driving us?”

“Yeah. Let me get Cas and we can get on the road.”

Khadira waited until Dean had left before glancing at Sam. “This is my fault Sam.”

“Why? Why is it your fault?”

“Ani was my father in one of my lives. He died and when Snorre came to power he was granted power, granted a place within the great hall. For a man who craved power and control it was…he would have had me killed eons ago.”

“You said there was another claim on you. Is it his? Is that why I was taken?”

“The claim is my own.” Khadira whispered. “I claimed myself when I learned of what Ani wanted. Its why I spent so long in the care of Bruxa and Snorre. They wanted to break that vow, and thus be able to take from me whatever they wished. I do not know why you were taken, Sam. Just that the man who opened the portal is my sire.”

Sam gaped at her, a sharp pain in his chest as she hunched over to stare at the floor. He stepped back, noting the way Khadira seemed to shrivel in on herself. “Is this what you wanted?”

Khadira shook her head. “No. I prayed for death, Sam. I begged the old gods for it. Instead, they granted me life. I know now this is my fault, when we have killed Ani, I will surrender myself to your judgement.”

Sam swallowed, his heart pounding in shock as Khadira walked from the room, her shoulders hunched, a tiredness to her step that bespoke of her own emotions. He wondered why he didn't feel betrayed, why he didn't think Khadira was in on it.


	23. Guilt can ruin a road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys and Khadira head for Bobby's...but its not all smooth sailing.

The familiar comfort of the shotgun seat of the Impala stirred old memories as Sam sat listening to the sounds of AC/DC over the speakers. Dean drove with a dedication he found only too familiar. For all that had happened, Sam had to admit this felt like home, felt like he belonged.

“So we’re gonna stop at Bobby’s see if we can get what we need to gank this bastard.” Dean glanced at Sam. “You know what we’ll need?”

“Old oak.” Sam replied. “Not newly cut, but something that’s been around. Worn with use.”

“Just a piece of old oak?” Cas asked from his place in the back seat next to Khadira who sat staring out the window, her face unreadable.

“No, there’s a few other things, but we’ll get them.” Sam turned in his seat to glance at Khadira who hadn’t moved. “Khad?”

“Oak, gold, blood.” She muttered. “Fire.”

“Ok well Bobby’s got the Oak, the gold, and we can…” Dean trailed off at Sam’s look. “What?”

“Can you stop for a second.” Sam huffed a breath as Dean pulled over to the side of the road. He clicked off his seat belt and twisted to sit on his knees awkwardly as he stared at Khadira.

“You gonna tell me what’s going on?” He demanded, slipping into the familiar tongue Khadira and he had spoken before.

“There is nothing to tell. We will trap him, I will kill him, and then you will kill me.” Khadira stared out the window. “That is what is to happen.”

“Bullshit. That would be like me blaming Dean for something Cas did, or Crowley for abandoning Heaven. Doesn’t wash. Now spill it, babe, what’s going on in that head of yours.”

“I told you.” Khadira growled.

“Wrong!” Sam slapped the back of the seat. “You will tell me what I want to know and you’re going to tell me right fucking now!”

Khadira jumped, her eyes widening before she glanced over at Dean and Cas who sat staring at them with confused expressions. “I already told you.”

“Out.” Sam grabbed for the car door and popped the door open. He crawled out and waited for Khadira to get out before all but dragging her in front of the car. “Now, what is going on. Don’t lie to me either.”

“I don’t know why you were taken! He should not have been able to do what he has done! How can I possibly make you understand? Ani is not a god! He is…”

“Not what I mean. What is going on with you? You’re sitting there like you’re going to your death. I don’t recall you saying anything about this killing you! If it kills you what happens to me?”

“This won’t kill me, you will.” Khadira snarled slapping at his hand when he reached for her arm. “Judgement shall be passed. It is the way of our kind! A claim is a claim. I will not allow the taint of-“

“That has nothing to do with this! Khadira, look I know what guilt feels like. And yeah it sucks to know your sire is the one who had a part in this but it doesn’t mean you have to just surrender. I mean, yeah Dean may blame you but that’s just Dean. He does things a little different. Its not personal or anything – he’s just, well, Dean!”

“His mate grounds him. I do not fear his judgement or his blame, for he would be in the right. I brought this upon you. I have to fix this.” Khadira turned to look at the car before facing Sam. “Bruxa and Snorre will not rest until you are back within their realm. If we do not close the portal we all lose.”

“So we close it, gank your dad, Bruxa, and Snorre, and get back to hunting other things.”

“Judgement must be passed.”

“Ok. Its passed, you aren’t guilty by association. Stop wallowing, Dean does enough of that for all four of us. Now get in the car so we can get to Bobby’s. And smile.” Sam turned her and gave a push to the car. “Because I’m getting hungry.”

“You’re being ridiculous. You will pass sentence, and you will punish my crimes. It is as certain as the coming of the dawn.”

“Yeah well, in my experience dawn may not happen, so get in.” Sam groused and pushed Khadira into the front seat. He got in and slammed the door. “We can go now, Dean.”

“What?”

Sam inhaled and repeated himself in English. “Lets go.”

“You are being ridiculous.” Khadira muttered from the back seat.

“Not hardly, Khad. Anything special about the gold we need?”

Khadira huffed a breath and crossed her arms over her chest. “I have the gold already. I’ll simply take it from the amulet in my hair.”

“Well that’s good then. One less worry we’ll have. Now, you got an idea on how to get the prick here?” Dean demanded.

“Summon him.”

“Really? That’s the best you got?” Dean glanced at Sam who shrugged. Khadira was nothing if not stubborn.

“She’s wallowing,” Sam muttered. “You’re forgetting she was one of them, once. Now she’s not.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah.” Sam fell silent as Dean pushed the pedal to the floor, the car lurching forward as the horses under the hood opened up.

~*~

The familiar looming shape of Bobby’s house filled the windshield as they pulled into the drive. Shadows clung to the old building with casual attachment, making the building look more like home than anything he’d ever imagined. “At least Bobby can get what we don’t have.”

“Yeah, I figure the panic room is the best place to summon Ani.” Sam raked a hand through his hair. “How long do you think it’ll take us to gank him?”

“Depends on how long we have to work the summoning.” Dean opened the driver’s door. “We’ll have to figure out what wards, what summoning sigils we’ll need. I imagine Bobby’ll know, or at least have a reference we can use.”

“I know them.” Khadira pushed by the two men and stalked toward the house. “I will do this.”

“Do not make me repeat myself Khad,” Sam stomped after her. “I think I was pretty clear.”

“What the Hell!” Bobby slammed the front door, a shotgun in his hands as he appraised the group. “Sam? Dean? Who is this?” Bobby pointed at Khadira who hovered at the foot of the steps, her expression unreadable.

“This is Khadira.” Sam nudged her shoulder. “She’s a friend of mine.”

“Friend?” Bobby squinted at him. “If you say so.”

“We have need of a few of your resources.” Khadira pushed the barrel of the shotgun aside and stepped up to Bobby. “So we can do a summoning spell.”

“Really? What are you idjits up to now?”

“We are attempting to close the portal between worlds. Sam’s captors will use it to attempt to retrieve him.” Cas explained.

Khadira narrowed her eyes, her lips parting. Dean laughed when Sam slapped a hand over her mouth to keep her from speaking. “What Cas said. Seems we’ve got the means to get the one controlling the portals. If we can gank him, we got a shot at closing the portals and sealing them bastards in their own world.”

“Not if.” Khadira glared. “I will do it.”

“So we need some really old oak, you got any laying round?” Dean ignored Khadira’s muttering as he focused on Bobby.

“How old? I got a few pieces of it…”

“It must be old. Have a history, and cleansed. I can do it, if you can provide me the aged piece.” Khadira butted in.

“Yeah, its one part of the summoning spell,” Sam explained. “You got any?”

“Sure. But how exactly are you going to use it to summon-”

“I will summon Ani.” Khadira pushed Sam back. “I have the spell, and all but a few pieces of the ingredients. The old oak, where would it be?”

“I’ll get.” Bobby glanced from her to the boys. “You gonna explain how you plan on doing it?”

“After yes.” Khadira stalked inside, leaving the men looking at each other in confusion. The door closed with a soft click and Sam muttered a curse. 

"I'll explain everything, later." Sam slapped him on the shoulder. "For now, lets get things together for this spell."


	24. The Cold and Bitter Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers are given, blame is thrown around, and choices are made.

Dean sat at the kitchen table and watched Sam pace the confines of the room. The soft mutterings from his brother did little to ease the tension as he turned on one booted heel and stalked back across the room.  
“Maybe you should sit down. Wherein’ out Bobby’s floor ain’t likely to help us.”  
“How much longer until she’s ready?” Sam glared at Dean as he walked by. “I don’t trust her not to try to do this by herself.”  
“If she does,” Dean raised a hand when Sam opened his mouth. “That’s on her. Not on you. Whatever her problem was its not something you can change.”   
“Yeah, well, she shouldn’t even attempt it by herself.” Sam grunted. “I’m gonna go check on her.”  
“Sam, she doesn’t want…” Dean trailed off as Sam vanished out the door. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the wall.   
“Hello Dean. It appears the summoning spell is nearly ready. Perhaps we should aide them.” Cas appeared with a flutter of wings.  
Dean leaned his head back to stare at the angel. “Yeah, any idea on what the trouble in paradise is with those two? Khadira seems a bit moody.”  
“Guilty.” Cas corrected. “She’s acting guilty. Remember, Dean, she was one of them before, perhaps she feels responsible for Sam’s plight.”  
“Maybe.” Dean stood, his chair scraping over the floor. “But I have a nagging feeling its more than that. Come on, let’s get this show on the road. I’d like to be on the road tomorrow if possible.”  
Cas nodded and followed Dean down to the basement. They stepped inside the panic room, eying Bobby who hovered near the door, a frown on his face. “How’s it coming?” Dean stared at the floor covered in sigils and offerings. He frowned when he saw the small bowl full of blood.   
“It is ready.” Khadira replied.   
“How does this work?” Dean glanced at Sam who hovered behind Khadira. “I mean we’ve summoned demons before, even Zeus…this any different?”  
“Yes.” Khadira stepped carefully over to a couple of white pillar candles and moved them into place. “Summoning Ani will need to be done with care. He is powerful only in that Bruxa and Snorre have given him power, beyond that he is useless. The old incantations are not something you would know, they are not meant to be known.”  
“So how do you know it’ll work?” Dean demanded.  
Khadira glanced up, a sad smile on her face. “Because he can’t refuse me.”  
“Why?”  
“Dean, leave it alone.” Sam warned as he moved over to lean against the wall next to Dean. “Khad, let’s get this going. We’ll need to leave early to get to Missouri.”  
Khadira nodded and knelt in the middle of the room. Closing her eyes, she bowed her head and began to chant. The words rolled off her tongue with ease, as she continued Sam began to fidget next to Dean.   
“Be still.” Dean whispered.  
Sam shot him a hard look and shook his head. He shifted, crossing his arms over his chest as the bowl of blood began to roll and boil. The room began to shake, the candles flickering, the flames reaching up as Khadira’s voice increased.   
Dean watched her pull several coins from her hair, the gold disappearing into the boiling blood, melting down. Around him the room seemed to shrink, the air going cold, stale, a heavy mustiness hung around them and he covered his nose at the stench.   
The lines of the sigils began to glow, flickering and dancing as if alive. He blinked, aware of Sam and Bobby doing the same as a figure began to materialize before them. Khadira’s voice changed, hardening a moment before the sigils flared and the man appeared.  
When he spoke, Dean shivered at the man’s words though he didn’t understand them. He felt Sam tense and glanced at him. The dark look on his brother’s face didn’t bode well for someone. “What’s he saying?”  
“Wants to know who summoned him.” Sam translated.   
“And?” Dean muttered as the god ranted.  
“Same shit as every god we’ve summoned.” Sam shoved off from the wall. “I say we just gank him and be done with it.”  
Khadira looked at Sam, a small smile tilting her lips. She stood, her head tilted to the side. She walked around the man who turned, his thin frame twisting with her as he moved. Haggard, worn, the god looked as though he was on the last dregs of his strength.   
“Ani?” Dean glanced at Khadira. “That’s Ani?”  
“Worthless mortal, release me from this wretched circle.” Ani waved a hand at the sigils on the floor. “Have you no idea of who I am? I am a-“  
“Worthless key who serves Bruxa.” Khadira pulled her dagger. “You will tell us how to close the portals you have opened…and perhaps I will let you die a quick death.”  
“You truly believe you will kill me? A God! I doubt such a thing.”  
“You will tell me what I wish to know.” Khadira sneered. “And you will do it now.”  
Ani shook his head. “I hardly think so.”  
“I disagree.” Khadira turned to Sam. “Sam?”  
“We need the portals closed.”   
Dean shivered at the smirk that crossed Khadira’s face as she handed the weapons she wore to Sam and stepped through the sigils to Ani who stared impassively back at her. “What’s…”  
“She’s going to get us answers.” Sam explained.  
Bobby and Cas shared a look before looking at Dean, unease written clearly on their faces. He didn’t doubt things had just gotten a whole lot worse.  
~*~  
Sam stared at Khadira, his heart racing at the rage boiling through the link he shared with her. Guilt, fear, and self-loathing drifted along the synapsis as she inched closer to Ani.   
“You think you can refuse me?” Khadira’s whisper reached him and he shifted. He wondered if he should get Dean and Bobby out of the room before everything went to hell. Dean wasn’t forgiving to those who he thought had wronged them, and even if what had happened wasn’t her fault, Khadira would bear the brunt of his anger.   
“I think you are a foolish little girl, playing in a man’s world.” Ani shot back. “Perhaps if you beg me I will grant you some…”  
“Beg? You?” Khadira shook her head. “You are not worthy of a plea from me. Four hundred years of torment is what you have already bestowed upon me. Not to mention dragging a mortal soul into a world of pain and misery for your amusement. No, you do not deserve a plea from me. Tell me what I wish to know, and I will ease your suffering.”  
“Khad,” Sam nudged the sharpened dagger of oak near his foot. “Perhaps a little encouragement.”  
Khadira nodded. “Perhaps. You should have given me what I wanted, Ani. Instead you refused. Pity you learned nothing from your time as a mortal.”   
“I do not serve the whims of…”  
Sam winced when Khadira swung, her fist connecting with Ani’s face. The god stumbled back grunting in pain. She caught him before he’d taken more than a step and punched him again.   
“This is uh not really getting us any closer to closing the portals.” Dean elbowed him.  
“Trust me, its getting us closer than you think.” Sam replied. They winced in unison as Ani hit the ground, Khadira following him down throwing punch after punch. “Khadira, don’t kill him just yet. We need to figure out how many portals and how to close them all.”  
Khadira grunted in acknowledgement as she threw another punch before pulling Ani to his knees. “Ask what you wish.”  
“How many portals are there?” Dean demanded. “If we have more than one we’re going to need help.”  
“Khadira?” Ani gaped at her, blood flowing down his face. “Ah, yes, I see now.”   
“Tell us how many there are and how to close them.”  
“No,” Ani shook his head. “It is my gift. And I will not…”  
“But you will.” Khadira glanced over her shoulder at Sam. He nodded and straightened. “Come on,” he nudged Dean’s shoulder. “Its best we don’t stick around for this.”  
“Sam, we can’t just –“  
“You don’t to witness this.” Sam shoved Dean at the door and grabbed Bobby’s arm. “She’ll get us the information. Let her do her work.”  
“I don’t like it.” Bobby grumbled. “How do you know…”  
“She’s good at what she does.” Sam reached for the door and caught Cas’s eye. “Cas, means you to.”  
“You sure she’s gonna give us the information we want.” Dean turned on Sam the moment the door closed. “Cause I don’t trust her. What if she-“  
“I trust her.” Sam brushed by Dean. “Let her give her best shot.”  
Dean glanced sharply at the panic room door when it shuddered as though something heavy had hit it from the inside. “Yeah, your girlfriend’s locked in with a god. That’s going to go well for us.”  
Sam sighed. They had no idea, and Khadira wasn’t going to stop until she knew every detail. This wasn’t about them, this was a twisted joke by a demented father.   
~*~  
Khadira sat on the floor of the panic room staring across the room. Ani wheezed before her, the death rattle in his chest music to her ears. She could feel Sam’s concern, feel his impatience but couldn’t bring herself to move. It really had been her fault, all of it.   
She leaned forward to pull the oak stake closer as she stared at her father. The portals would be easy to close with Ani’s death. They needed his life force to operate, but there was no telling how many of Bruxa and Snorre’s warriors were here. Those who served the two would need to be hunted down, returned to their world.   
The creak of the door opening drew her attention and she turned her head to watch as Dean stepped into the room. He glanced between her and Ani before leaning against the door jamb. “Sam’s stocking up the car.”  
“The portals are closing.” Khadira nudged Ani’s body with her toe. “They needed his life force to remain open. There will be some who are trapped here.”  
“So we’ll hunt ‘em down. Any idea why?”  
Khadira nodded and climbed to her feet. “Yes.”  
“You gonna share?”  
Khadira held out the oak stake. “I will consult Sam.” She said and nudged passed Dean to head upstairs. The offering she’d left the old one would take care of the mess…but there was a judgment to be made. Ignoring the other occupants of the house, Khadira headed out to where Sam was behind the Impala.  
“So what did he say?”  
“It was not random.” Khadira leaned against the car. “It is as I said. You were taken because of me.”  
Sam swallowed, his grip tightening on the shotgun before he put it down. “And?”  
“The portals are closing, but we will still need to go to Missiouri to where you were taken. There is enough power there that needs to be contained. If it were to fall into the wrong hands, the demons or other beings you hunt, it could be used.”  
“I hear a but in there.” Sam glanced toward the house when he heard the door slam shut. He sighed when he saw Dean striding toward them.   
“There is no but,” Khadira straightened and patted his shoulder. “I am to blame, I will collect the tokens and give them to the old one. Then you will pass judgement…or your brother will.”  
Sam shook his head as she walked away. He turned to Dean when his brother leaned against the car.   
“Well?”  
Khadira stared off into the distance, listening to Dean and Sam.   
“We’re going to Missiouri. She said there’s some tokens there.”  
“And? That ain’t all she said. She looks like a kicked puppy.”  
“Ani told her why.” Sam said.   
“So spill, why pick you?”  
“Penance.” Sam huffed. “Old Ani did it to get on his daughter’s good side. Figured it would help him out in the long run.”  
“Did it?” Dean demanded.   
Khadira turned to look at the pair standing next to the car. She lowered her gaze when they glanced her way but didn’t move. There really was nowhere to hide Dean and Sam deserved her honesty.  
“No. She killed him anyway.” Sam slammed the trunk down and slapped Dean on the shoulder.   
Khadira stood a chill racing up her spine at the look of banked fury in Dean’s gaze when it landed on her. She would accept whatever punishment he felt was justified.   
“It’s not your fault, Khad. You didn’t ask him to do this.”  
“It is still my-“  
“No, it isn’t.”  
“Sam.” Dean ground out.  
“No, Dean, its not Khadira’s fault her dad decided to be a prick.”  
“I accept my part in this.” Khadira exhaled. “If not for my part in this, you would not-“  
“Sam, you can’t be serious. You think she ain’t responsible.” Dean started.  
“No she isn’t.” Sam stared at Dean. “She didn’t ask for him to decide to take someone. Ani is responsible.”  
“I can’t believe you’d take her side.” Dean waved a hand at Khadira.   
“Khadira, please excuse us.” Sam glance at her and Khadira sighed before walking away. She glanced over her shoulder, her chest tight.  
Maybe it would be better if she wasn’t here. There were tokens of power in Missouri, she could find the location, destroy them and then she’d figure out what was what. She needed a car, her weapons. Yes, it was best that she left. Dean and Sam’s relationship, their bond did not need her testing it. She knew Sam would side with her, out of loyalty perhaps, but really, the truth was Dean was right to blame her.


	25. Two Minus One equals Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khadira is determined to face the consequences for her part in Sam's captivity and leaves...much to Sam's fury. Determined to find her before someone else does, the boys take off after her only to find themselves face to face with Crowley's henchmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, I want to get at least a weekly update happening but with my schedule its like finding a needle in a haystack :) Still I'm going to work hard on getting up an update every week...if anyone has any suggestions or things they'd like to see I'm happy to hear them.

Khadira sat on the front step, the furious voices echoing inside. She stared out over the growing shadows, her shoulders hunching with each second she could hear Dean ranting.

“Dean is very protective of Sam.” Cas’s voice drifted from behind her and Khadira nodded.

“Yes, I can see that.” Khadira shifted her weight uneasily. “He is right; this is my fault. If I had known maybe I could have prevented it from happening.”

“It is hard to say. You were a prisoner yourself, how you could have prevented Sam being taken, I fail to see.”

Khadira shrugged and fiddled with a buckle on her boot. “It is best I am not here. I think I should go. If I am not here, Sam will not have to defend me.”

“And what of your bond?”

She turned to stare at Cas who eyed her with an unreadable expression, his blue eyes locked on her. Hands in the pocket of his trench coat, head tilted to the side, as though he was trying to understand what she was saying. A small smile tugged at her lips before she turned away. “The bond will remain. It is soul deep, much like you and your mate’s. If I am not here, Dean’s ire will be soothed, Sam will not be at risk. He is safe and home now. I have done as I promised.”

“I do not believe Sam will see it the same way.”

A short snarky chuckle escaped as Khadira rose to her feet. She turned and grabbed the bundle of her belongings. “Sam is a good man, as is his brother. All this is because of my kind, it is up to me to stop it. Surely you can understand such a thing.”

“I can understand, it is difficult to accept when family does unthinkable things. I do not agree with you, however, it is best to let the Winchesters help.” Cas stepped toward her.

Khadira nodded and hopped down onto the ground. She took a couple of steps and turned to stare at Cas. “When I was a child, I had a dream of something more than the life I had. That life I died young, I wondered why when I was reborn why I would retain my memories of my lives. I think its because I was meant to be here. I was made to protect Sam, to give him a chance at the life he deserves.”

“Destiny?”

“I say fuck it,” Khadira slung her bag over her shoulder. “You watch over them, Castiel, I’ve got things to hunt.”

Cas nodded but didn’t speak as she walked away. Khadira could feel the weight of his stare but didn’t turn back, there was nothing to look back at really. It was time she paid the debt, and the only way to do that was to be sure Snorre and Bruxa were stopped.

~*~

Sunlight spread across the kitchen floor like a warm blanket. The cheery feel did little to mask the slow burning rage in Sam’s chest as he gaped at his brother and his angel across the kitchen table. “She what?” Sam roared at Cas.

“She left. Last night.”

“And you didn’t think to stop her?”

“Sam, ease off Cas. Its not his fault she ran. One less worry now.” Dean rested a hand on Cas’s shoulder. “With her gone, you’re free.”

“You don’t have a clue.” Sam turned on Dean, his heart racing. “This wasn’t her fault!”

“Like hell it wasn’t!” Dean snarled. “Her daddy did this. Some cosmic set up. You wouldn’t have been there if it wasn’t for her and her old man. You forgetting that? What does she need to do, stab you a few million times before it sinks in?”

“If we go by that logic, then I should toss Cas out for your stupidity!” Sam growled. “You forgetting she spent four hundred years being tortured? Forgetting she got me back!”

“She sold your mortal soul! How is that helping you?”

“She didn’t sell my soul, Dean. I _gave_ up my mortal coil. Big friggin difference.”

“Technically she didn’t _sell_ his soul. She bound it with her own.” Cas interrupted.

Dean glared at him. “Not now Cas.”

“What exactly did Khad say, Cas?”

“I told her Dean was very protective of you and she said…”

“Don’t need to hear the entire conversation Cas,” Dean chuckled.

“Oh, she said you and your brother were good men and that it was her fault.”

“Its not.” Sam groused at Dean’s pointed look.

“She mentioned destiny and then told me to watch over you both and she had things to hunt.”

Sam paled at Cas’s words, sinking into the nearest chair. He stared at Dean, torn between anger and fear. “What things? Did she say what she was hunting?”

“No. Simply that she had things to hunt.”

“What? Why do you have that look on your face?” Dean stared back at him.

“Khadira’s a Vanagarian Dean, she’s a warrior, an assassin. She’s going to hunt down anything that stands in her way, demon, angel, god, human…if its in her way she’ll hunt it. She’s going to go after Snorre and Bruxa.”

“So let her.” Bobby said.

Sam groaned. “What do you think is going to happen if she goes back? We have a SOUL Bond…it would be like Dean going to hell again, Cas’d get dragged down to.”

“Not the same thing.” Dean denied.

“Yeah, it is.” Sam raked a hand through his hair. “We’re going to Missouri.”

“And what? You think she’s gonna stop just because you think she should?” Dean demanded.

“If she dies, Dean,” Sam stood and leaned toward Dean, his voice toneless, “There’s a very good chance I die to. We are going to Missouri.”

~*~

The old ramshackle building stood exactly where they’d left it as Dean pulled the Impala to a halt. He turned the key off and pocketed it before getting out, his attention sliding to Sam as he stood next to the passenger side of the car.

“Sam?”

“She’s not here.” Sam muttered. “I can’s sense her at all. She was here, I can tell that, but…Damn it.”

“May as well have a look around, see if she missed anything.” Dean started for the building. “Maybe she left a clue or two.”

“She shouldn’t have taken off.” Sam grumbled as they stepped into the building. The musty smell filled their senses as they moved down the narrow corridor toward the spot Sam had vanished from months before.

Dean watched Sam as he moved forward, stepping around shadows with ease. He frowned when Sam put a hand on the wall, his eyes becoming unfocused. “What?”

“We’re not alone.” Sam muttered.

“Ghost?”

“No.” Sam turned, his eyes widening as he looked behind Dean.

Whirling Dean bit back a curse as he recognized two demons standing together. The male smirked, nudging his female counterpart as they stared back at Dean, Cas, and Sam. Cas moved to flank him and he reached out to grab his angel’s arm.

“Well, well. Seems the gossips not as accurate as it used to be.” The male demon strode forward, his eyes going black. “Heard we were down to one Winchester to get in our way.”

“You heard wrong.” Dean reached for the demon blade, the soft scuff of boots behind him telling him where Sam was. “So did you miss us? Is that why you’re here?”

“Naw,” The demon shook his head. “We’ve got orders. And I’m gonna have a little fun with the Angel before we kill the three of you.”

“You touch him and you’re going to wish you were in the farthest reaches of Hell.” Dean ground out, the blade heavy in his hand.

“Ah, Dean’s upset. Shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why don’t you go back to Crowley? Or we can help you find your way back to hell.” Dean ground out.

He jumped slightly when the demon teleported and ended up right in his face. “Oh no, we have orders, Winchester. And we’re not going back just yet.”

Grunting in pain, as the male Demon grabbed him and tossed him, he slid down the wall, the demon blade clattering against the floor. His ears rang as he struggled to his feet, he could hear the sounds of bodies hitting the floor and blinked to clear the fog.

More demons had shown up and had Cas pinned. His screams of pain filled the building as Dean lurched forward only to stumble to halt as Sam grabbed one demon and lifted. The stench of sulphur and smoke filled Dean’s nostrils as he watched flames lick up the demon’s body, its tortured screams drowning out Cas’s.

Swaying on his feet, Dean stared as the other demons’ winked out leaving Sam to pick up Cas and dust him off. “What the fuck?”


	26. What the Ever Lovin' Fu...?

"You wanna explain what the hell that was?" Dean slapped Sam's arm as they settled into the hotel room.

"What?"

"You picked up those demons and poof they were on fire! You get your weird powers back or something?" Dean demanded. 

Sam shook his head, his eyes darting around the room nervously. How could he explain it? Hunching over, he listened to Dean mutter as he moved around the room, the thud of his bag, the rustle of denim and flannel. _Where are you Khad? Why couldn't you have trusted me enough to believe me?_

"You know I'm not going to let this go, right?" Dean kicked Sam's foot as he walked by to plop down on the bed next to where Sam sat. "So spill, Sammy. What the hell was that?"

"Its part of my gift." Sam explained. "I made an offering of the demons to the Crone, she took them."

"That old woman took the demons? Took them where?"

"Don't know." Sam rose to his feet to grab a bottle of water from the table. "Don't care. If it means she leaves us alone, then I'm all for offering her whatever I can."

"And you don't think you should let us in on this? If we're going to have to worry about her on top of the rest of the crap we're dealing with, I think its kinda important to tell us."

"Tell you what?" Sam snarled, whirling to face his brother as Cas made a sudden appearance in the room. "Khadira's out there, I need to find her. If I can get the Crone to help with that then I'm going to. You forget I'm not human?"

"Like the hell you ain't." Dean ground out. "You're as human as I am."

"Yeah, sure, Dean. We're both human." Sam grabbed the knife from off the table where it sat on top of Dean's bag and rolled it across his fingers. "Except I could bury this in my chest and I'd wake up in the morning, you wouldn't."

"Sam, Dean would wake, I'd simply heal him."

"Cas, you're missing the point." Sam exhaled. "I'm stronger than you, Dean, my senses are heightened and I can survive just about anything you can think of. Not to mention I'm the only one who could stop Khadira from what she's going to do."

Dean swore and rose to pace across the room. "When are you going to give that up? You're free of her, lets leave it at that."

"I'm not, though." Sam shot back. "Any more than you're free of Cas."

"Leave him out of this."

"What's the difference, Dean? Hmm? He's there to protect you, to be there when you need him. Khad's there for me. Because of something someone else did, she left. She took the blame for what her father did and now she's out there stalking anything and anyone who has hurt me, or even thought about it." Sam rubbed his temple. "She's an immortal assassin with a loyalty to me. And by association you. Demon, angel, human...she's going to keep killing until the threat is gone."

"Really? I don't see that. I see someone who walked away, someone who turned her back on her 'duty' and left. Not what I'd call-"

Sam glared at Dean, the nagging pain in his head growing. He shook head to dispel it only to blink as his vision wavered. "Ugh, this fucking hurts."

"Another vision?" Dean grabbed him and helped him into a chair.

Sam shook his head his fingers tightening around his brother's wrist. Inhaling a deep breath he focused on the pain, pushing against it before it faded away to leave a crystal clear connection. He could see the wide expanse of a field, horses grazing. The smell of blood hung heavy in the air, several bodies lay on the ground, the soil darkened beneath them. A breeze ruffled the hair on the heads sitting atop pikes buried in the ground, the blood dripping down the wooden stalks. Pain danced along his nerves and he glanced down at his arms, seeing the faint red marks of wounds.

"Sam! Sam what's going on?"

A faint light stirred at the edge of his vision and he gasped as the Crone appeared, her gnarled hands reaching for the bodies. Her lips moving, but the words were lost to him. Acceptance and a humble pride carried through the link before it was severed. He blinked, awareness shooting through him.

"What was that?" Dean shook his shoulders.

"Khad made a kill." Sam stared at his brother. "She was telling me, she made a kill. Dean, we have to find her."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter - release schedule has been kicking my behind lol.


	27. Something nasty cometh

“So you’re going to keep going until when?” Sam hissed through the mental link he shared with Khadira. “You’re supposed to be…”  
“I must make this right Sam. If not for me-“  
“Bullshit. I’ve told you how many times you aren’t to blame for what someone else did. Unless you ordered it, its not your burden.”  
“It is when it means there is tension between you and your brother.”   
“Yeah well Dean’ll get over it.”  
“Not as long as I am there.”  
“Hey Sam,” Dean’s voice pulled him from the conversation and he turned to glare at his older brother who hovered in the open door of the hotel room.

He sighed at the concerned look on Dean's face, there was no way to explain it to him, at least none he'd get. “What is it Dean?”  
“You gonna quit daydreaming and get in the car or what? We’ve got a lead on a demon that’s been kinda busy.”  
Sam sighed, the faint whisper of Khadira’s presence fading into nothing as he stood. He knew she was hunting; knew beyond a doubt she wasn’t going to stop until she was either killed or he caught up to her. “Yeah, Dean, I’m coming.”  
“Good. Lets gank this demon then Ellen wants us to come by the Roadhouse. Something’s going on around there.”  
“Sure, sure.” Sam shook his head and followed Dean out to the car. He sent a thought out, hoping Khadira would hear it. Hoping she’d come to the Roadhouse to talk but he doubted it. She was as stubborn as Dean.

  
~*~

  
Sam and Dean leaned against the bar, their gaze on Ellen who stared back impassively.   
“So what you’re saying is, what?” Dean tilted his head, a puzzled look on his face.  
“I’m saying things around here have gotten bizarre. Even more than usual anyway.”  
“That don’t tell us a lot.” Sam shot back and shifted under the weight of her stared. “Nothing is normal for us Ellen, you know that. So what’s up? What’s got you on edge?”  
“Ok. Carter hasn’t hit on Jo all week. Yesterday, Ash shows up in a suit…a SUIT. Says he’s got something on the go and needed one. I asked him what and he just sort of looked at me and said something about a case, some gold, and algorithms.”  
“Demons?”  
“Crowley’s fucks have been a bit more active of late.”  
“Naw, not any demon I’ve heard of. What demon gets a genius who is stuck in the 80’s to do that?” Ellen gestured behind the two boys.   
Dean and Sam turned and gaped, Ash sat at a table with Jo, heads bent together, his hair cut to a uniformed length, a pressed shirt covering his shoulders as he gestured to the computer sitting on the table.  
“Whoa. Now that ain’t normal.” Dean whistled. “Are you sure its Ash? Could be a skinwalker.”  
“Naw, ran those tests. Ain’t anything that’ll go bump in the night. Nope, its like there’s something controlling him. I was thinking Djinn but they don’t usually effect people that way.” Ellen’s voice dropped as a young woman with black hair approached the bar, her skirt pulled up to reveal the lace edging on her stockings.   
Sam rolled his eyes when she glanced over at him and Dean, the coy little smile on her lips a clear invitation. One he wasn’t in any rush to accept. He shifted, the familiar tickle of want teasing along his nerves. He gripped the bar, a whispered name dancing along his tongue as he straightened as the black haired woman sashayed back toward her table.   
“Wow, you boys ok? Dean? You sick or something? Not taking that invite up?”  
Dean rolled his eyes at Ellen’s words. “Not interested in getting smited or is it smote tonight. Besides, I got something even better anytime I want it.”   
Ellen raised a brow and turned to Sam who shrugged. “Claim remember? I can’t touch anyone without consent. And Khad ain’t here to give hers.”  
“You got any idea on where she could be? I mean we’ll have to figure something out to break that tie.”  
“Not breaking the bond, dude.” Sam shook his head. It was a fair question but one he didn’t want to answer. He had a damn good idea of where she was. The why was an explanation all of its own. “Look we’ll have a look around Ellen, see what’s going on. But if it is something supernatural or magical we’re going to have to figure it out and deal with it.”  
“I’m not sure its bad, but it can’t be good either. Ash’ll flip if he sees himself as he is.”  
Sam chuckled and nodded. “Yeah he’ll want to know who cut his hair.”  
Sam felt a chill race up his spine as the door opened and he turned to glance over his shoulder. Every muscle froze, ice forming in his veins as he stared at the figure hovering in the door. The woman scanned the room, a sardonic twist to her lips as she paused to eye a human here or there before they settled on him.   
He straightened, his hand sliding off the bar to the gun tucked in the back of his jeans as she started toward him. She sidled up to the bar, leaning on it as she looked passed Dean to stare at Sam with a smirk on her face.  
“Oh, if it isn’t the pretty one. I do wonder what he saw in you to steal you away. Where is my dear sister in arms? Gone I suppose.”  
“Oh she’s close enough.” Sam replied.    
“Well, well, it seems dear sister isn’t doing her job.” She purred her fingers tracing patterns on the bar on the opposite side of Dean. “But can you really blame her. Its so hard to find good males these days. They tend to end up dead. Unless of course you killed her and are in need of a new claim. Which I’m happy to offer.”   
“Sam?” Dean turned his back to Sam as he stared at the dark haired woman next to him.   
“Dean, move.” Sam ordered all but shoving Dean behind him. “No sale. Khad’s around and when she hears you’re back she’s going to rip out your heart. Well, after anyways.” Sam leaned toward her, his voice dropping to a rumble. “And I’m going to enjoy that particular conversation.”  
“I don’t see her. Don’t feel her presence. Which means she’s wandered off and you’ve been too stupid to keep her on a tight leash. Its why pets, such as yourself, should not be allowed out.”  
“Sam.” Dean growled.  
“A bitch we’re hunting, so to speak.” Sam sneered. “Serves Bruxa.”  
“What can I say, I know how to win.”  
“So do I.” Sam felt the tickle at the back of his mind and smiled at the wave of fury mixed with concern for him. “If I were you, I’d run, not that it’s gonna save your pathetic ass. Khadira’s on her way and she’s not exactly fond of you.”  
The woman laughed and sashayed to the back of the bar, taking a table in the corner, her lips curled up as she stared at Sam.  
“Sam? Talk to me man, what the fuck…”  
“Khadira’s coming. She’ll be here in a day or so.” Sam eased the safety back on the gun and straightened. “We’re not going anywhere until she gets here. I have a gut feeling she’ll know what’s going on. Until then,” Sam pinned Dean in place with a finger in his chest. “Don’t get all ‘its your fault, Khadira’ on her. She’s just as much a victim as I am. More really because she survived four hundred years of that crap.”  
“Ok. So what’s the bitch want?”  
“To destroy the blood claim Khadira holds and take her place.” Sam glared at the Valkyrie. “I’d rather crawl into bed with Lucifer than that bitch.”  
“So how do we kill her? If we kill both of them, no more claim.”  
“Claim or no claim, Dean,” Sam slapped Dean’s shoulder. “I’m still immortal – and still hunted.”   
_Sam? Who is there with you?_ Khad’s voice filled his head for a moment, the worry tightening the tone until it seemed to be on the edge of shattering.  
 _Not sure her name, but I remember she cut you up a few times. Dark hair, look through my eyes._  
Sam felt a wave of dizziness flow over him before fading. He blinked and felt the pure rage flow through the connection he shared with Khadira. Khad?  
 _“I will be there within two days. Do not go anywhere. She’s there to draw you out. When you are away from others she will strike. Stay close. Go nowhere alone. You do NOT have my consent for any contact, remember that Sam, it may be the only shield we have right now._  
 _Fine._ Sam looked at Dean who raised a brow but didn’t speak. He leaned closer to his brother. “This is not going to be pretty.”  
“What?”  
“They’re going to make demons look like children. Blood will be spilled.”  
“And?”  
“Anyone who gets in the middle will not be making it out. Come on, we have to ward this place, and get the non-hunters out of here and to safety.”  Sam replied. “Because war’s been declared and mortals don’t belong in the midst of it.” 


	28. Hell hath no fury...fuck it, hell's a walk in the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the wayward Valkyrie stalking him, Sam isn't keen on going anywhere without Dean and Cas. At least not until Khadira returns. When she returns there's a few suprises and Dean gets to see first hand what it means for Sam to have the blood bond.

Dean leaned against the bar, a cup of coffee in one hand, a folder in the other. Behind the polished oak, Ellen and Jo moved about stocking up for the night. Dean glanced over his shoulder at Sam as he placed yet another ward on the bar. The intricate symbols burned into the wood and with a wave of his hand vanished. Dean sighed and took a drink of lukewarm coffee.

"He's been warding this place like there's no tomorrow."

"There may not be." Gabriel popped in with a rustle of wings. "I did some digging around to find out what we could use to help break the bond. Deano you ain't gonna like what I found."

"Spit it out, shorty." Dean turned to face the archangel head on.

"The blood bond is not something we can break with ease. Only a god can break it." Gabriel started. "Or the one who put it in place. Just so happens that the woman who put it on Sam, Khadira, is a favorite of the Crone."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Yes, Gabriel, what do you mean? Surely if asked she'd be willing to release Sam's soul when this is completed."

"Cassie, baby bird, wow. You two deserve each other. Ok, here's the thing. There is no way she can release the soul. Sam isn't mortal. That coil can't be returned. However, Khadira can offer her own soul to Sam's and thus he retains control over both of them."

"I'm not liking this at all. So would he be human again?" Ellen demanded.

"He's still human, Ellen." Cas interjected.

"No, he'll never be mortal again. He'll just be free of her control. It is not something either of them will take lightly."

"Why?" Dean smiled a quick thank you at Jo when she refilled his coffee cup.

"Khadira has to cut out her soul and offer it to Sam. I'm afraid everyone I've talked to at this point all believe its a death sentence and even with her soul, Sam would be at risk because Khadira offers him strength."

"Hey Sammy!" Gabriel waved at the tall man who turned to stare at him before going back to warding. "The warding he's doing is very precised. Where'd he learn them?"

"No clue. Just started putting them up after closing last night. He hasn't stopped yet."

"Sammy," Dean called and waved his brother over. "Stop with the warding long enough to have a cup of coffee at least. You've managed to ward most of this place."

"The wards I've placed secure the building. There are several I need to place outside but for now, we're good." Sam took the offered cup of coffee.

"You think Khadira will make an appearance today?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "She is coming as fast as possible. But even she can't make it within hours."

"She could if she had wings." Gabriel pointed out snapping up a sucker.

"Gabriel, she isn't an angel. There are no wings she can just flap about."

"Grouchy much. Ok so you have no clue when she'll be here. We need to figure out what to do to keep you safe from that dark haired bitch who was in here last night."

"Simple," Sam grinned at Dean. "I don't go anywhere alone. Not even to the john. You know what that means, Dean? It means you get to hold my hand when I go pee."

"Funny." Dean slapped Sam's arm.

"Ah, does the pesky little pet feel threatened by tiny little me?" From beyond the door the woman's voice filled the room. "I can sense your wards, but you have to understand, there is no way to stop me from coming in."

"Come ahead." Sam turned, pulling out his gun. "Its been a while since I did any target practice."

The door swung open and the woman stood, arms crossed over her chest, a sneer on her face. "Why don't you just give up and make this so much easier for all of us?"

"Why don't you drop dead?" Sam paused and ushered everyone back a step.

"Sam? What's going on?" Ellen demanded.

"This isn't over yet, pet." The Valkyrie hissed as smoke curled around her feet and the old crone appeared directly behind her.

"But it is." The Crone reached up and pulled the woman's hair back from her throat. "You dare to challenge Khadira? Dare to challenge him? Your mistress is an even bigger fool than the gods whispered about."

The valkyrie screamed in agony as she erupted into flames and the Crone cackled before vanishing leaving only a tiny soot smudge on the step.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing."

"Dean. We're going to need to get a few things." Sam muttered.

"Like what?"

Sam glanced at Dean and shrugged. "Water. Khadira is coming, it'll be a good idea to have water on hand."

Dean and Cas exchanged a look as Sam turned to hurry away. Dean spat a curse before turning to follow him.

 

~*~

 

Khadira stared at the building in front of her. She could feel the wards, feel the power they contained and sighed. Sam had done an excellent job of protecting those within.

"What are your intentions?"

Khadira didn't move. "If you seek to surprise me, grandmother, I fear you are not having success."

"You have provided me enough offerings and enough power in the last few weeks to not need much for a hundred years. There must be some reason for your generosity."

"It seemed better to offer to you than to send back to their master."

"And your human?"

"He is a man deserving of everything. I would not risk his health or his life."

"Do you think he will not know your place is with him? You love him, you've bonded beyond what was called for in the bond. It is one of the strongest I have every encountered. Stronger even than that of the gods themselves."

"I am fated to protect him." Khadira paused at the faint sound. She raised a hand and turned, her eyes searching the shadows. A slow smirk crossed her face as she reached for her sword and unsheathed it. "Grandmother, it would be best you do not stand so close. I have work to do."

The crone followed her stare and swallowed. Hovering at the edge of the parking lot several of Bruxa's men stood. She studied each one for a moment before stepping back. "Do what you must."

Above her head the sky ripped open with lightening, a heavy wind picking up. She barely noticed the old woman scurry away as she watched the warriors advancing. Rolling her shoulders, Khadira turned the sword in her hand, stepping back with one foot to brace against attack.

"Such a pretty pet. Master will reward us with your return."

Khadira laughed softly. "I think not." Her blade cut through the air, narrowly missing the male's throat as he darted back. She ducked as another swung at her, turning into the blow and delivering a sharp elbow to the male's neck. Bone snapped beneath her touch as she drove her sword through the middle of another. Pain ripped through her shoulder and back as a blade cut deep.

Snarling, Khadira whirled around, her head crashing into the face of the warrior behind her. Nails bit into tender flesh. Blood poured over skin as he fell. From a distance, Khadira heard the low growl of one of Bruxa's wolves and felt a shudder race over her.

Unwilling to back down, she glanced around for the Crone before darting for the front door of the bar. Blood would secure those inside. Trembling fingers drew an ancient sigil into place and she half turned to stare at the gathered men. A slow smirk tilted her lips up as she lifted a bloody hand.

"Blood begets blood. This is sacred ground and none shall trespass so long as they bear ill intent."

"Girl, you haven't learned anything have you? Only I can command..."

Khadira focused on the speaker. "Ah but you see Bruxa, you forget...even gods fall." She slapped her palm against the wood and shivered at the wave of power that lashed out. "My intentions are pure...yours are not." Turning, Khadira grabbed the door and turned the knob.

"You will fall. Do you think your father's death is enough to keep me from getting what I want?"

Opening the door, Khadira shrugged. "No. But then all you consider is power."

Stepping through the door, Khadira nodded at Sam. "Sam."

"Was that you?" Dean shoved forward. "That blast."

"Yes." Khadira admitted. "They have come. The wards and the blood spell will keep them out until I can defeat them."

"And then?"

Khadira shrugged. "Then you are free to leave. You are bound by the same bond as Sam, Dean. I will protect all within these walls until I am risen."

 

~*~

"What the hell does she mean risen?" Dean muttered to Sam.

"I don't know."

"It is an ancient term." Gabriel huffed as he watched Khadira pace the confines of the room. "She's becoming a god...by giving of her soul to Sam she's started it again."

"Not another apocalypse."

"No. Something far different. Its a shift in power." The Crone wheezed as she appeared next to Gabriel. "My lord, Loki. It is a delight to see you whole."

"Same." Gabriel snickered. "So what's the scoop?"

"Khadira is as you said becoming a god. The offerings she and Sam have made have built her strength...and soon she will grow into what her design is for. She is a warrior, but she's also the one to lead her people back from the darkness. Khadira is a queen...who has her king. Bruxa will fall beneath her blade. And Sam will return to his purpose of hunting and killing that which would take the life of the innocent."

"So he's not going back?"

"He can't." Khadira called out. "He must remain here. It is his purpose."


End file.
